Hola de nuevo
by CHICA.SW
Summary: Ezra tiene un hermana menor llamada Aria y la extraña, la buscara y ella se quedara con el un dia...¿pero el futuro de ella no se conoce?...ella podria morir, vivir, pasarce al lado oscuro...¿que pasara?... Esta es la continuacion de "ELLA"
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo

Capítulo 1. Misión imposible protocolo… ¿Salir de aquí? (no se me ocurrió otra cosa XD)

Ezra y Sabine están en un tejado de la ciudad de Lothal, Sabine ahora pinta tejados pues si pasa una nave vera el grafiti, faltan dos horas para el amanecer y tardaron 45 minutos en llegar con las speeders, Ezra se ha comportado de manera "diferente" estos últimos días

-Lo siento Sabine pero me tengo que ir-Ezra

-¿A dónde?-Sabine

-A entrenar- Ezra se colocó en el borde de del tejado

-¿Qué no entrenan a las 6?-Sabine

-Si pero voy llegando tarde a mi desayuno de las 3, voy a jugar olo-ajedres con Chopper a las 4, tengo que charlar con Hera a las 5, a las 5:30 reparare los ductos de ventila, a las 5:55 debo acostarme a dormir un rato y por eso de las 6:05 Kanan me ira a gritar que me levante y luego desayunare con ustedes a las 8-Ezra

-Y si mejor desayunas mientras juegas con Chopper a las 4, digo lo único que te he visto comer es cereal y sopa cuando Hera la hace, bueno luego de desayunar vas, Hablas con Hera y descansas en la cabina, 10 minutos antes de las 6 le tocas la puerta a Kanan y le dices "¿Vamos a entrenar o qué?" él te recompensara diciéndote que entrenaran más tarde y te vuelves a acostar-Sabine

-¿Y los ductos?-Ezra

-En la tarde-Sabine, Ezra lo pensó un momento

-Naaa, ya tengo mi rutina echa-Ezra se despidió con un gesto como el de siempre cuando se despide, agregándole los dos dedos en su frente y levantándolos- Aaaadios-Ezra salto a su speeder y se marchó

Sabine sonrió pero no respondió la despedida, unos pocos segundos después un ruido que llamo la atención de la mandaloriana, ella se volteó rápidamente con sus blasters en mano

-¿Una caja?-Dijo Sabine sorprendida, ella se acercó en la tapa vio una nota

 _Hola Sabine… lo siento, bueno no tanto_

 _De seguro te preguntas ¿Qué pasa con esta caja?, primer punto ¿recuerdas a Aria la chica de quien te hable? Supongo que sí, bueno está en… y necesito verla, sé que ahora quisieras estrangularme o detenerme pero, debes abrir la caja para averiguar más… por cierto si no recuerdas el planeta te digo un acertijo_

 _Tenía una gran y linda amiga_

 _Adiós tuve que decirle un día_

 _Tenía que hacer algo para protegerla_

 _Ojala no la hubiera enviado a aquel lugar en el que no hay nada_

 _Ojala a salvo este ella_

 _Imagine que un día estaría de nuevo a su lado y que hola le diría_

 _Nadie la conoce como yo, sé todos los secretos que su sonrisa guarda_

 _Ella es muy especial para mí y lamento que para verla me aleje de ti ahora…_

 _Ezra Bridger_

 _Posdata: Chopper lo escribió sabes que escribo pésimo :´(_

-Tienes razón te voy a matar luego de que Kanan te mate-Sabine abrió la caja y avía un holograma el cual reprodujo

No era un video, solo una imagen la misma que Sabine le dio a Ezra en su cumpleaños

- _Hola de nuevo Sabine_ , mira no te diré que voy a hacer exactamente solo te diré que no me atraparan antes de que me valla- el holograma se apagó y… se volvió a prender- Y por si no lo has notado el ver esto te retrasa para llegar a la nave

Sabine se levantó, recogió la caja y sus pinturas, salto a su speeder, trato de encenderlo pero… no encendía, se enfadó y grito mientras golpeaba su transporte, se bajó y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la nave, olvido su comunicador…

(Mientras tanto)

Ezra está en su refugió, entra y lo primero que hace es tomar una mochila café que estaba en su cama, saca las cosas de su mochila blanca y las metió a la café

-Bien mi maleta esta lista solo falta la ropa-Ezra

Ezra se quitó su traje naranja y el negro que usa bajo el naranja, quedo con un pantalón de color café claro que solo cubre hasta la rodilla, se quitó sus botas cortas y se colocó unas botas negras largas de un estilo viejo, se quitó su playera naranja de manga corta y se puso una camiseta blanca que cubre completamente sus brazos (heridas y las marcar del regreso de la muerte) y sobre la camiseta su chaleco café, se colocó en la pierna derecha una rodillera gris, tomo una capa y se la coloco con el gorro abajo, (parecía un sarape ya que cubre casi todo el cuerpo de Ezra, así como las que comúnmente se usan en Tatooine) se dirigió a un espejo y se dijo

-Bueno creo que me veo bien, aunque con esta cosa solo se me ven las botas… veamos solo estuve aquí 5 minutos, tarde 3 en llegar, Sabine apenas se debió haber dado cuenta de la trampa-Ezra se colgó su mochila café y salió del refugió

Ezra subió a la speeder y se dirigió a tomar una capsula de transporte imperial, entro en la primera a Tatooine, estaba llena por alguna razón en particular, Ezra se paró en el inicio del pasillo y se dio cuenta de que solo quedaba un lugar al lado de un Zabac, se dirigió a ese último asiento y se sentó

-La capsula está llena debemos irnos-Robot piloto

-Mucha gente como para ser las tres de la mañana, aún más raro es que vamos a Tatooine-Cheimalk, le coloco una mano frente al chico y le dijo- shuang, Cheimalk shuang

Cheimalk es un Zabac alto y aparentemente como de unos 35 años su piel es clara casi de humano pero sigue teniendo sus protuberancias que parecen cuernos, también sus tatuajes negros los cuales se ven geniales…

-Bridger, Ezra Bridger- Ezra se sintió confiado

El Zabac sonrió y se quedó en su asiento sin nada más que decir, Ezra no comprendía exactamente qué pasaba pero se sentía feliz e intimidado por esta aventura y como eran las tres de la mañana decidió dormir una pequeña siesta durante los 15 minutos que durara el viaje

Mientras tanto

Sabine estaba cerca de la nave, ya la lograba verla a lo lejos, en cuanto sintió que estaba lo suficientemente cerca comenzó a gritar

-¡KANAN, HERA, AHSOKA, ZEB, EZRA SE FUE¡-Sabine grito lo más fuerte que pudo

Unos instantes después noto que el jedi de ojos verdes salió de la nave y corrió asía la mandaloriana la cual se detuvo, en cuanto Kanan estuvo cerca de ella

-¿Cómo que se fue?-Kanan

-Se fue- Jadeo- No dijo nada, me –Jadeo – dejo una nota en una caja –Jadeo- mientras estábamos en Lothal

Kanan puso su mano en el hombro de la chica y le señalo que debían ir a la nave rápidamente, la nave estaba a 20 metros pero tuvieron que correr y para la mandaloriana esos 20 metros parecían kilómetros, en cuanto entraron en la cabina, ella se sentó y respiro profundamente

-Ezra se fue -Kanan

-¿Cómo que se fue?-Hera miro a Sabine- ¿A que fue Sabine?

-No lo sé- Dijo Sabine con voz débil- a ver a…

-¿A quién?-Dijo Kanan con voz firme

-No puedo decirlo prometí no contar nada de ella-Sabine

-Sabine… si tú te fueras el aria hasta lo imposible por encontrarte… habla-Ahsoka, Sabine gruño entre dientes y tomo aire

-Se fue a buscar a su hermana menor, solo sé que se llama Aria, que esta con un tal Ben Quenobi y que también entrena para ser jedi en…-Sabine dijo todo muy rápido

-¿En dónde Sabine?-Hera alzo la voz

-No lo sé, no recuerdo el planeta-Grito Sabine, cuando saco la nota de Ezra y se la entregó a Ahsoka

-Hola Sabine… lo siento bueno no tanto, de seguro te preguntas ¿Qué pasa con esta caja?, primer punto ¿recuerdas a Aria la chica de quien te hable? Supongo que sí, bueno está en… y necesito verla, sé que ahora quisieras estrangularme o detenerme pero, debes abrir la caja para averiguar más… por cierto si no recuerdas el plantea te digo un acertijo, Tenía una gran y linda amiga, adiós tuve que decirle un día, tenía que hacer algo para protegerla, ojala no la hubiera enviado a aquel lugar en el que no hay nada, ojala a salvo este ella, imagine que un día estaría de nuevo a su lado y que hola le diría, nadie la conoce como yo sé todos los secretos que su sonrisa guarda, ella es muy especial para mí y lamento que para verla me aleje de ti ahora…- Ahsoka leyó la nota

Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que

-Ya sé dónde está, está en… -Dijo Hera con voz seria

Continuara

¿Dónde está Aria? Respondan en los comentarios y como lo supieron también…

De rodillas les pido les ruego que en los comentarios respondan o completen la frase "Al final de la historia -Hola de nuevo- Aria Bridger debe"…

1.-Morir: Un villano la matara despiadamente

2.-Su muerte será lenta y dolorosa

3.-Se va sin decir adiós: Por qué quiere conocer la galaxia

4.-Se va: Por qué quiere conocer la galaxia pero se despide

5.-Se convierte al lado oscuro: y se une a los sith

6.-se convierte al lado oscuro pero reacciona: y al lastimar a Ezra ella huye

7.-Lo rebelde no es su estilo: Se despide y vuelve a Tatooine, donde luego morirá en otra historia

También si pueden agreguen un motivo, y por favor contesten


	2. te vez diferente

Hola de nuevo

Capítulo 2: Te ves diferente

Ezra se quedó dormido en la capsula imperial y por primera vez en su vida no soñó nada, ni un pensamiento cruzo por la mente del padawan, su sueño extrañamente era pesado, no ligero como de costumbre, pero… no podía respirar, Ezra abre los ojos y se levanta de golpe, todos los que estaban en la capsula vieron al niño que se levantó sin aviso, él apenado se volvió a sentar y espero unos pocos minutos para

-Bienvenidos a Tatooine-Robot imperial

Ezra se levanta y sale de la capsula, está en el centro de Tatooine los dos soles son ardientes parecería el medio día pero son cerca de las 7:00 am (el horario es diferente a otros planetas)

-Valla que calor-Pensó Ezra en voz alta, pero por la mente le cruzo "es Tatooine, ¿Qué pensabas?"

Ezra vio un bar y entro en este, se dirigió al baño, entro y este se encontraba vacío, se quitó su mochila y la coloca en el suelo, se quita su capa, la dobla y mete en su mochila

-Y ¿mi dinero?-Dijo Ezra sorprendido al no ver su bolsa de créditos

El niño comenzó a buscar en su mochila el dinero, pero no lo encontró, solo logro allar un par de créditos regados, se metió las manos en las bolsas y saco un par más, siguió buscando en la mochila hasta que decidió sacar su cofre y abrirlo

-Con que aquí estaba mi dinero-Ezra saco otros créditos del cofre

Conto su dinero y lo miro con decepción

-Solo me quedan 47 créditos de 67 que traje-Ezra salió del baño y se dirigió a la barra

Se recargo en el mostrador y le dijo al que atendía

-Disculpe busco a Ben Quenobi-Ezra

-¿Ben Quenobi?-Luke Skywalker

Luke un chico de pelo rubio y piel clara, un tanto alto y toda su ropa era blanca (cualquier fan de star wars lo conoce no hace falta describirlo)

-Si…¿lo conoces?-Ezra

-Vive cerca de mi casa, ven yo te llevo-Luke

-Gracias-Ezra siguió a su nuevo amigo afuera

Los dos chicos salieron del bar y se dirigieron a un vehículo RGC Landspeeder (ya saben ese largo con propulsores, como el de la película)

-¿Es tuyo?-Ezra subió al vehículo

-No, es de mi tío-Luke recordó que no se presentó- Por cierto casi lo olvido me llamo Skywalker, Luke Skywalker

-Yo soy-Ezra dudo en si daba su nombre o el de Dev Morgan- Ezra

-Bien vámonos-Luke

Durante el camino se hicieron varias preguntas

-No eres de Tatooine ¿cierto?-Luke

-A si es, soy de Lothal y ¿vives con tus tíos?-Ezra

-Sí, no tengo padres dicen que mi madre murió en el parto y nadie habla de mi padre, ¿Dónde están tus padres?-Luke

-Tampoco tengo padres soy huérfano-Ezra

-¿Y los conociste?-Luke

-Sí, tenía 7 cuando los perdí-Ezra

-Es algo extraño, creo que nos parecemos de cierta manera, tengo 15 y ¿tu?-Luke

-15, ¿tu cumpleaños es el día del imperio?-Dijo Ezra sarcásticamente

-Haaaaa si, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-Dijo Luke confundido

-No lo sé es mi cumpleaños también-Dijo Ezra sorprendido

-Bueno, si eres de Lothal, ¿qué haces en Tatooine buscando a Ben Quenobi?-Luke

-No lo busco exactamente a él, buscó a alguien que vive con el…-Ezra fue interrumpido

-¿Te refieres a una chica como de 11 años que se llama Aria?-Luke

-Si, Aria es mi hermana menor-Ezra

-Bueno… lastima, ya llegamos con Ben, espero volver a verte pronto-Luke

-Lo mismo digo-Ezra bajo del vehículo y se despidió de su amigo

Ezra se acercó al techo de la casa y se asomó por este, vio varios trapecios de diferentes niveles, en uno se vio su hermana colgada de cabeza leyendo un libro

-¿Sabes Aria? Siempre me he pregunto ¿Cómo logras leer de cabeza y con el pelo sobre los ojos?-Ben rio con su padawan y le levanto una cinta-Sujétate el pelo

-Seguro Ben-Aria se recogió el pelo en una coleta del cual salió un mechón que caía del lado izquierdo sobre su ojo

-¿De qué es el libro de la semana?-Ben se recargo en la pared

-Sobre el planeta Camino, usted me dijo que son muy inteligente, pero en el libro dice lo contrario-Aria

-Son muy inteligentes en el planeta Camino te lo aseguro, ellos crearon a los clones-Ben

-¿Cómo?-Aria

-Bueno con el ADN de Jango Feet un caza recompensas que trato de matar a Padme Amidala-Ben

-La esposa de Anakin, ya me contó la historia-Aria sintió la presencia de Ezra y se emociono

-Supongo que es buena hora para comer algo y luego entrenaremos-Ben

-¿Puedo invitar a alguien a comer?-Aria hizo un señal discreta a Ben sobre la presencia de Ezra en el techo

-Si sacare otro plato-Ben se dirigió asía la cocina, se detuvo y giro la cabeza al techo mientras decía- Espero que tengas apetito Ezra

Ezra se sonrojó y entro rápidamente por el espacio en el techo

-Siento venir sin invitación-Ezra

-No te preocupes necesito hablar con un hombre de vez en cuando-Ben entro a la cocina

Aria bajo del trapecio en el que se encontraba, Ezra noto que se veía diferente a como se ve en el plano espiritual, Aria esta delgada demasiado, su pelo azul negrizco es mucho más largo de lo que se ve en el plano espiritual, en el plano el pelo de ella llega hasta los hombros, pero aquí le llega más debajo de estos (la punta de su cabello llega al inicio de su cintura), su ropa es diferente, solo tiene la armadura de pecho de color blanco sobre una pequeña camiseta negra sin mangas la cual deja descubierto parte de su abdomen y apenas cubre sus hombros, tiene puesto un short negro que cubre muy poco de sus piernas y por último en su ropa unas botas largas casi hasta la rodilla de un aspecto parecido a las de los clones

-Te vez diferente-Ezra se acerca y mira a su hermana con alegría

-Igual tu-Aria da un paso al frente y pasa su mano por las cortadas de Ezra cuando él la abraza fuertemente

-No tienes idea cuanto quería abrazarte-Ezra

-Si tengo idea-Aria

-y tampoco sabes cuánto quiero que te pongas un suéter-Ezra

Aria se separó de su hermano

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?-Aria

-Que enseñas todo-Ezra

-No me parece-Aria

-¿Tienes otra ropa?-Ezra

-Si-Aria

-Cámbiate por favor- Ezra

Aria llevo a Ezra a su cuarto, en la cama estaba un pequeño Gato de Loth durmiendo, Aria saco toda su ropa y se la mostro a su hermano, Ezra vio la ropa de ella la cual consistía en una falda corta de color negra, una blusa larga que parecía un vestido muy corto de color negro y tenía, otro verde agua y uno blanco, un vestido largo de color blanco con una flor rosada en el hombro, posiblemente arrastraría el vestido, un pantalón blanco, otro café y uno negro, un traje naranja parecido al de Ezra, unos pantalones cortos y sobre la rodilla tenían bolsas(como los que llevaba Ezra, pero los de él no tienen bolsas, unas botas largas moradas, otras de color azul claro con detalles plateados, unas cafés y cortas, unos guantes largaos y morados, unos como los de Ezra y otros como los de Sabine, varios cinturones uno en particular como el de Ahsoka solo que café, con una hebilla de metal dorada y por ultimo una capa como la de Ezra solo que negra.. (parece el guardarropa de Padme, ni Leia tenía tanta ropa, según se)

-El naranja, ¿Cómo conseguiste tanta ropa?-Ezra

-Desde que llegue Ben me regala 30 créditos el día de mi cumpleaños y esos 30 créditos los sume al dinero que me mandabas y el que metraje… cuando dejo de usar la ropa la llevo a un lugar y me la cambian por más ropa y poco a poco mi guardarropa se hace más grande-Aria

Aria toma el traje naranja y se lo coloco aun con el short y la pequeña playera (sin la armadura) bajo el traje, Aria tenía puesto el traje, aunque se parecía al de Ezra era muy diferente al ponerle atención, el traje es muy pegado y entallado, el cuello era en uve (el de Ezra es levantado), su cinturón es ancho y se ajusta a la cintura (el de Ezra es delgado), las piernas están completas (el de Ezra le falta una pierna), Aria se quita las botas blancas y toma unas cafés cortas como las que Ezra usa siempre y se las pone

-¿Qué te parece, está mejor para ti?-Aria

-Si solo ponte-Ezra saco su capa que traía de camino-Esto

Aria se rio pero Ezra no -Ho ¿enserió?-Pregunto ella con una ceja levantada

-Si-Ezra

-Oye literalmente hay 45° haya afuera y casi 48° aquí adentro-Aria miro su ropa- Si te sirve yo tengo la mía

-Bueno-Ezra noto el gato de Loth- ¿De dónde sacaste el gato?

-Es chip, el minino que me regalaste-Aria

-Se ve diferente, yo no recuerdo que tuviera orejas azules y las patas moradas-Ezra

-Si cuando pinte mi cuarto se manchó de pintura-Aria

-¿Y no intentaste bañarlo?-Ezra

-Claro porque a los gatos les encanta el agua ¿no?-Dijo Aria con voz sarcástica

-Bueno, me alegra verte pero…-Ezra

-¿Pero?-Aria

-No pedí permiso para venir, solo deje una nota y me escape, cuando llegue me van a matar y me tengo que ir hoy-Ezra

-No importa yo voy contigo-Aria se mostró alegre

-Debes pedirle permiso a Ben-Ezra

-Eso no será problema, vamos a comer-Aria

Los dos chicos salieron del cuarto y fuero a la cocina donde la comida estaba servida

-Oye ben ¿Puedo ir con?-Aria no pudo terminar la frase

-Solo si le encuentras solución a algunos problemas-Ben

-si-Aria se sentó con Ezra y Ben frente a ellos

-¿Cómo vas a entrenar?-Ben

-Puedo llevarme libros-Aria

-Dije entrenar no estudiar-Ben

-Con Ahsoka-Ezra se metió en la conversación

-¿Tano, Ahsoka Tano?-Ben

-si-Ezra

-¿Una togruta, de piel naranja, alta, con sables dobles y de ojos color azul cielo?-Ben

-Si maestro Obi-wan Quenobi-Ezra sabía que Ben era Obi-wan

-Obi-wan ya no es mi nombre-Ben

-Lo sé solo quería comprobar mi conocimiento sobre usted-Ezra

-Bien, entrenamiento listo, ¿Cuánto tiempo te iras?-Ben

-No lo sé-Aria

-¿Para siempre?-Ben

-Sí… quiero estar con mi familia-Aria

-¿Te vas a portar bien?-Ben

-Si-Aria

-¿Hay espacio para ella en la nave en la que vives?-Ben se dirigió a Ezra

-Sí, puede dormir conmigo o con Sabine-Ezra

-¿Estará bien para los demás que ella este con ustedes?-Ben

-Sí, a Hera y a Sabine le agradara, a Zeb y Chopper también, Ahsoka se alegrara ("creo pensó Ezra") y yo convenceré a Kanan-Ezra

-Me parece bien-Ben miro a su padawan y le dijo-Cuando termines de comer busca todo lo que te quieras llevar

-Gracias Ben-Aria

Continuara…

La historia no va muy interesante, pero de rodillas les pido les ruego que en los comentarios respondan o completen la frase "Al final de ña historia -Hola de nuevo- Aria Bridger debe"…

1.-Morir: Un villano la matara despiadamente

2.-Su muerte será lenta y dolorosa

3.-Se va sin decir adiós: Por qué quiere conocer la galaxia

4.-Se va: Por qué quiere conocer la galaxia pero se despide

5.-Se convierte al lado oscuro: y se une a los sith

6.-se convierte al lado oscuro pero reacciona: Al lastimar a Ezra ella huye

7.-Lo rebelde no es su estilo: Se despide y vuelve a Tatooine, donde luego morirá en otra historia

También si pueden agreguen un motivo, y por favor contesten para llevar la historia a su gusto como lectores


	3. se las vera conmigo

Hola de nuevo

Capítulo 3: se las verá conmigo

-Ya sé dónde está-Hera interrumpió el silenció

-¡¿Dónde Hera?!-Kanan

-En Tatooine, cada frase de la nota comienza con una letra diferente y forman Tatooine-Hera

-Voy a matar a ese chiquillo-Kanan se levantó-Vamos por el

-Sé que va a regresar-Sabine

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Zeb

-Luego de que despertara de lo de Mathai, cuando salimos a caminar de regresó me dijo que quiere ver a su hermana pero que no se quiere alejar de nosotros –Sabine

-Eso es cierto, debemos esperarlo-Hera

-¡No, debemos ir a buscarlo!-Kanan confronto a Hera

-¡Kanan, tú también hiciste locuras algún día y regresaste, todos hemos hecho locuras de alguna clase y fue para bien!-Hera se levantó frente al Jedi mirándolo a los ojos

-¡Tú te largaste de tu casa en cuanto tuviste la primera oportunidad, cuando lograste pilotear una nave y hasta ahora no has regresado, yo me fui de la orden jedi para salvar mi vida y nunca he regresado!-Kanan grito, todos observaban atemorizados aquella escena de pelea de los dos adultos

-¡Me fui con apoyo de mi padre y lo hice para ayudar a los demás!-Los ojos de la twi´lek se llenaron de lágrimas- ¡Se tu historia con detalle no tienes por qué restregarme tu sufrimiento en mi cara, con el mío y las quejas que oigo todo el día es suficiente!

-¡Tú no sabes lo que es huir por tu vida!-Rengo Kanan

-¡Te equivocas si lo sé y lo sabía desde que logre razonar, antes del imperio, justo después de que comprendí lo oscuro que es este universo!-Hera intentaba no comenzar a llorar, aunque Kanan lo notaba quería desquitarse con alguien por lo de Ezra

-¡Pero tu creciste con tus padres yo estuve solo!-Kanan fue interrumpido

-¡Así es solo con tu maestra, otros maestros y padawans… yo no conocía a mi madre y mi padre casi nunca estaba en casa, crecí sola, me crió una mujer madre de mis dos únicas amigas y aun así cuando necesite ayuda nadie me la quiso dar mas que mi padre, por eso me fui para ayudar a alguien más!-Hera

-¡Maldita twi´lek chiqueada y abandonada!-Kanan

-Ya cálmate Kanan-Hera

-¡Ya me desesperaste Hera, ya no te soporto, cállate un momento!-Kanan

-¡Tú no me dices que hacer!-Hera

-¡digo ¿que nadie te puede ganar una?!-Kanan

-¡Mira Kanan!, tu no mandas en esta nave, serás el líder de la tripulación, pero ¡no eres mi jefe!, no conoces nada de mi más que mi nombre y la nave, no te sientas mucho por el que te deje vivir aquí, además ¡tú no tienes derecho de ofender a mi familia ni a mi especie y mucho menos a mí!-Hera avanzo acorralando al jedi contra el tablero de la nave, se le encimo a Kanan y le grito- ¡ ¿Escuchaste Jarrus?!

-Por supuesto ¡Syndulla!-Kanan nunca llama a nadie por su apellido por mas enojado que este-Ahora ¡Muévete!-Kanan empujo a Hera con suficiente fuerza tanto que logro hacer que callera de espaldas

La cabeza de Hera golpeo fuertemente el suelo, Kanan reacciono de lo que hizo pues si daña los lóbulos de Hera podría matarla o causarle desde problemas mentales hasta una muerte cerebral, todos se acercaron para ayudarla incluido el jedi quien la tomo por debajo del codo de su brazo derecho

-Lo siento Hera-Kanan

-No-Hera con un movimiento brusco se soltó del jedi-Yo me disculpo por ser una piedra en tu zapato, que te incomoda y molesta-Una lagrima salió de los ojos de Hera

Kanan se convirtió en el centro de atención, gruño molesto, Hera se levantó y al pararse firmemente, se oyó que la rodilla de Hera trono, (cuando Hera callo de una colina con Kanan, se golpeó la rodilla y no sano completamente) Ahsoka paso la mano de Hera por sobre su hombro y la ayudo a ir a la sala, todos se fueron con ella y Kanan se quedó solo en la cabina enojado

Continuara

Bueno la historia no solo tratara de Aria bueno trata mayormente de ella y su futuro incierto, las emociones de Ezra y las de Kanan en ciertos puntos…

¿Suena interesante?


	4. Regreso a casa

_Hola de Nuevo_

 _Capítulo 4: Regresó a casa_

Aria ya empaco sus cosas, los dos hermanos comieron y se prepararon para su regresó a Lothal, Aria empaco todo en una mochila blanca idéntica a la que Ezra dejo en su refugio, también metió otro par de cosas en una maleta de mano pequeña y cilíndrica de color negro… los dos están afuera de la casa de Ben

-Es hora-Dijo Aria viendo con lastima el planeta donde creció la mayor parte de su vida

-Aun puedes quedarte si quieres-Ezra

-No… quiero ir contigo-Aria

-Que les vaya bien, cuídala Ezra -Ben

-Lo are-Ezra

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar

-Que la fuerza los acompañe-Ben

-Igualmente maestro-Aria se despidió de su maestro tal vez para siempre

Una media hora después

Llegaron a una capsula imperial a Lothal, eran los últimos en subir, Aria se quedó frente a la puerta con una cara de miedo

-Si quieres puedes regresar-Ezra trataba de comprender a su hermana

-No, yo quiero conocerte mejor-Aria subió a la capsula y Ezra la siguió

Los dos se sentaron juntos

-¿Dónde vives?-Aria trataba de calmarse

-En una nave "El fantasma", la capitana se llama Hera-Ezra

-Ya conozco a Hera y a Sabine, y más o menos sé cómo es Ahsoka-Aria

-Bueno también esta Chopper un droide muy molesto, Zeb un lazat morado y alto, por ultimo esta Kanan mi maestro-Ezra

-Nunca creí que volveria a Lothal-Aria

-Se como te sientes, solo que yo nunca creí salir de Lothal-Ezra

Casi 15 minutos de silencio fueron interrumpidos al llegar a Lothal, ambos bajaron de la capsula, Ezra tomo de la mano a su hermana y la llevo a la parte trasera del lugar en que aterrizó la nave, en donde dejo su speeder

-Sube Aria-Ezra

-Si-Aria se subió aunque era nuevo para ella

Ezra tardo 5 minutos en llegar a su refugió, subieron y entraron

-Me tengo que cambiar de ropa-Ezra

-Te espero afuera-Aria

-Como quieras-Ezra, Aria prefirió salir un rato

Ezra se quitó la camiseta blanca, el pantalón y las botas largas, en su lugar se colocó su traje naranja de siempre, las botas cortas y el chaleco, salió para encontrar a su hermana que estaba recargada en el barandal viendo el paisaje

-¿Qué te parece?-Ezra

-Lindo pero hace frio-Aria

-Cierto, te acostumbraste a dos soles-Ezra saco su capa que llevo a Tatooine y se la paso a su hermana-Gracias-Dijo Aria cuando se puso la capa que cubría todo su cuerpo y parte de sus brazos

Los dos volvieron a subirse a la speeder, Ezra condujo un rato y llegaron rápidamente al fantasma

-Qué raro tiene la plataforma abajo-Ezra

-Deben estarte esperando-Aria, Ezra rio preocupado

Ezra metió el vehículo en la zona de cargas y los dos bajaron de la speeder, inmediatamente de la cabina del piloto salió Kanan y directamente se paró frente al chico y le dijo

-¡¿Estás loco Ezra?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte así?, no avisas, no contestas el comunicador, no sé si te quiero abrazar, regañarte, castigarte o matarte estúpido escuincle!-Grito Kanan levantándole la mano a su padawan como si le fuera a dar un cachetada y Ezra reacciono cubriéndose la cabeza, Aria los observaba boquiabierta

-¡NOo!, Deja en paz a mi hermano-Aria uso la fuerza para empujar a Kanan contra la pared, Aria nunca había empujado a alguien con la fuerza por lo que miro sus manos con miedo igual que Ezra cuando le paso lo mismo

De la cabina salió el resto de la tripulación incluyendo a Ahsoka y a Chop, nadie bajo, todos se quedaron sobre la plataforma y Aria reconoció a algunas caras

-Sabine…Hera…Chop…Zeb y…-Aria vio a Ahsoka, cerró un puño y coloco la otra mano extendida como si parara el puño, se inclinó y dijo sin levantar la mirada-Maestra Tano, un honor para mí es estar ante su presencia, grandes historia de su valentía y coraje han llegado a mí por parte del maestro Quenobi, Obi-wan comenzó mi entrenamiento padawan así como Yoda lo hizo antes con usted y otros padawans antes de ser elegidos por un nuevo jedi, el maestro Quenobi me envía durante estos momentos de oscuridad sobre la fuerza, yo le pido que me acoja bajo su tutela absoluta, durante mi entrenamiento y si la fuerza lo permite me gustaría que usted me apoyara aun después de completar el entrenamiento-Dijo Aria aun sin levantar la mirada y espero respuesta de Ahsoka quien tomo la posición de la chica

-La fuerza es intensa en ti joven padawan, no dudo que el Maestro Quenobi te allá enseñado bien, acepto el compromiso de un alumno para girarlo en el camino luminoso de la fuerza, ahora tienes una maestra mi nombre es Ahsoka Tano ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?-Ahsoka

-Aria Bridger, estoy agradecida por este honor y el que usted me acepte como su alumna-Aria se endereso y dijo-La saludo y admiro, maestra y ama Tano-Aria sonrió a su maestra, mientras todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por esa muestra de respeto

-¿Seguro Ezra que es tu hermana?, porque se comporta mejor que tu-Sabine rompió el silencio y todos se rieron menos Kanan quien hervía de furia

-¿Por qué tanto royo para aceptar un padawan?-Ezra

-Si crees que esto es mucho, espera a escuchar las palabras de fin del entrenamiento padawan, me tuve que aprender 5 pergaminos y nunca los dije pero aún me los sé de memoria-Ahsoka

-Bienvenida Aria-Hera

-Gracias señorita Syndulla-Aria

-NO parece tu hermana-Zeb

-Cierto-Sabine

Todos se fueron menos los dos hermanos, los jedis, Hera y Sabine, en otras palabras se largó Zeb con chop

-Te voy a matar Ezra, te quiero en mi cuarto en unos minutos, sin excusas ni demoras-Kanan se fue

-Si Kanan-Ezra

Hera miraba a los dos padawans

-¿Qué tanto nos vez Hera?-Ezra

-Estamos buscando diferencias entre los dos-Sabine

-Son muy obvias-Aria

-Para nada las veo-Ahsoka

-Los ojos de Ezra son de color azul eléctrico y los míos turquesa-Aria

-Mi pelo tiene remolinos y es negro con toques azules, el de aria es lacio y de color azul con toques negros-Ezra

-Mi traje es parecido al de Ezra solo que el mío está completo-Aria

-¿Y los sables?-Sabine

-El mío es azul con un blaster integrado-Ezra enciende el suyo

-Los míos son sables dobles, de color morado con dagas –Aria descuelga sus sables y los enciende

-¿Dagas?-Hera

-Si-Aria presiona un botón diferente al que uso para encenderlos y sus sables se acortaron a algo parecido a una daga laser, giro asía la parte de afuera de la nave, levanto un sable y lo bajo rápidamente, una daga salió disparada del sable mientras que otra tomaba su lugar

-Impresionante-Ahsoka

-Y eso no es todo-Aria volvió a extender sus sables normales y los junto de la parte trasera creando un bastón laser

-Muy ingenioso-Ahsoka

Hera suspiro

-¿Qué acurre?-Ezra

-Pienso en donde va a dormir-Hera

-Fácil en mi cuarto-Sabine

-¿Con una litera?-Ahsoka

-Por mí no hay problema-Sabine

-Y por mí tampoco-Aria

-ven te ayudo a acomodarte-Dijo Sabine mientras subía las escaleras, la chica de ojos turquesa la siguió

-Mejor voy con Kanan-Ezra

-Suerte-Hera

-Que la fuerza te acompañe aquí y en el más allá, porque Kanan te va a matar-Ahsoka

-Ni la fuerza, ni toda la suerte de la galaxia y Hera juntos me lograrían salvar de esta-Ezra subió las escaleras

Se paró frente al cuarto del jedi, toco la puerta esperando una respuesta, la puerta se abre y Kanan le entrega una nota a Ezra, él la abrió y la leyó dificultosamente (Ezra tarda mucho en leer la letra de Kanan, él escribe bien, el problema es que inclina las letras dando un efecto de cursiva pero casi la tiene que leer en diagonal)

 ** _Has lo siguiente y luego te quedaras castigado, 7 semanas, sin sable laser, sin mochila, sin salir de tu cuarto ni de la nave, sin casco, sin canicas, sin libros, sin pintura ni comunicador y sin vagar por los ductos_**

 ** _1.-Aregla los ductos_**

 ** _2.-Lava el fantasma de todos los ángulos, por dentro y por fuera_**

 ** _3.-Lava los platos durante 8 semanas_**

 ** _4.-Limpia tu cuarto_**

 ** _5.-Saca la basura 15 semanas_**

 ** _6.-aregla los comunicadores_**

 ** _7.-limpia las speeders_**

 ** _8.-Llena el tanque del espectro_**

 ** _9.-Recarga las baterías de Chopper_**

 ** _10.-Pintar el fantasma por fuera_**

 ** _11.-Termina estos deberes de los siguientes 4 días, excepto los que duran más tiempo y luego me pides la siguiente lista_**

Ezra miro confundido la nota y siguió a Kanan a la cabina

-¿Oye Kanan no son muchas tareas para 4 días?-Pregunto Ezra, pero Kanan ignora al niño-¿Kanan?

Hera paso detrás del niño y le indico que fuera con su hermana, al señalar el cuarto de Sabine/Aria con la cabeza, Ezra asiente y entra al cuarto luego de tocar, Hera se para en el marco de la puerta esperando a que el jedi hable

-Creí que querías que Ezra aprendiera a confiar y no tenerte miedo-Hera interrumpió el enorme silenció

-Debe aprender a asumir las consecuencias-Dijo Kanan con voz enojada, firme y seria

Hera se dio la vuelta diciendo entre diente-No solo Ezra debe aprender eso

Continuará…


	5. entre todos nos ayudamos

Hola de nuevo

Capítulo 5: Entre los todos nos ayudamos

Son casi las 8 de la noche, Ezra lleva 4 horas con sus dos mejores amigas Aria y Sabine

-¿Qué hora es?-Ezra

-Las ocho-Sabine

-Debó comenzar mis tareas-Ezra

-¿Cuáles?-Aria

-Las que me dio Kanan-Ezra

-¿Te ayudo?-Aria

-Gracias, pero mejor quédate con Sabine y hagan algo de chicas, como pintarse, peinarse, hablar de sus sentimientos, jugar con muñecas, ¿Qué se yo?-Ezra se levantó y dirigió a la salida

-Ezra espera-Aria

Ezra se dio la vuelta

-¿Qué pasa?-Ezra, Aria saco su medallón de la mitad de una estrella de 5 picos dorada y la mostro a Ezra, él saco la suya y las juntaron, un video salió de la estrella

(Video)

-Jejejeje, Ezra… Aria… ya… por favor dejen de correr-Mira Bridger trataba de detener a sus hijos que corrían a su alrededor

-Vamos niños háganle caso a su madre-Dijo Ephraine entrando en la toma del video y tomando de la cintura a Ezra y a Aria

-Papá…-Dijo Ezra tratando de soltarse

-Jajajajaja-Se reía Aria

Ephraine bajo a Ezra quien tenía el pelo alborotado igual que su hermana de 3 años, su madre saco un peine y peino el pelo corto de Ezra con una raya a la mitad, del peinado salió un pelito del remolino de Ezra

-Mama-Renegó y suplico Ezra enojado y haciendo pucheros

-Cálmate, no hagas pucheros, luego te despeinas-Mira calmo a su hijo y se pasó a peinar a la otra hija de dos caletitas y ella la miro enojada-jajajaja-Se rio de la cara de su hija menor quien también hacia pucheros

La familia se acomodó para una foto de toda la familia feliz…. Ese fue el fin del video

(Realidad)

-Aún recuerdo ese día, fue una semana antes de que se fueran-Ezra

-Yo ya no lo recordaba-Aria bajo la mirada

-Tal vez si Sabine te hace unas coletas-Ezra insinuó algo

-NOO, gracias ya me acorde, que tengo que sacar algo de mi mochila-Aria uso la fuerza y se acercó su mochila y la abrió, de esta salió un gato de Loth que se abalanzo sobre Ezra

-Qué lindo-Sabine

-¿Trajiste a tu mascota?-Dijo Ezra seriamente

-Kanan y Hera nunca entran a mi cuarto no lo verán-Sabine calmo al chico de ojos Azules

-Bueno voy a Pintar la nave de blanco…-Ezra se salió, pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara

-El blanco es un color aburrido-Sabine

La puerta se cierra

…

Ezra estaba afuera en el techo mirando todo lo que tenía que pintar, sintió una mano en su hombro

-¿Necesitas refuerzos espectro 6?-Aria bromea con su Hermano

-Sí, necesito una ninja y una artista explosiva-Ezra

-A la orden-Sabine

-Comencemos a pintar-Ezra tomo una cubeta y una brocha, comenzó a pintar la parte trasera

Sabine y Aria se miraron como diciendo "¿Habla en serio?", Sabine saco un pequeño estéreo y lo encendió, comenzó a sonar "Bring back" (si leen esto en su compu, abran en otra pestaña YouTube y pongan la canción para ambiental izar), Ezra reconoció la canción y comenzó a seguir el ritmo mientras pintaba, Sabine y Aria se acercaron detrás del chico con una cubeta cada una

-No me vallan a echar la pintura encima-Ezra las descubrió

-malo-Aria renegó

Sabine y Aria comenzaron a pintar igual que Ezra, él noto que Comenzaba el atardecer

-Mira el atardecer-Ezra señalo a Aria la puesta del sol, pero se manchó la mano de pintura naranja que le quito a Sabine asía un momento

-Que lind-Aria no pudo terminar de hablar porque Ezra le puso la mano con pintura en la boca, el retiro la mano y comenzó a reírse

Sabine saco dos pinturas en aerosol, una rosa y otra morada, le paso cuidadosamente la pintura morada a Aria

-Sabes que, voy a limpiarme-Aria se levantó, se colocó detrás de Ezra, abrió la pintura y le rego parte de esta en el pelo del chico

-¡Aria!-Ezra se levantó enojado frente a su hermana

Sabine se levanta, abre su pintura de la misma manera en que lo hizo Aria y toca el hombro de Ezra, él se voltea justo cuando Sabine le arroja pintura a la cara, Ezra comenzó a hacer pucheros, mientras las dos chicas se morían de la risa

-Ho´ bueno, si un puedes con ellos úneteles- Dijo Ezra cuando detrás de Sabine levanto una cubeta de pintura Blanca con ayuda de la fuerza y la vacío sobre la mandaloriana quien se rio aún mas

Sabine lanzo más pintura en dirección a Ezra, pero él la esquivó provocando que la pintura manchara a Aria, quien también comenzó a lanzar pintura a la otra chica…

(Dentro de la nave)

Hera está en su cuarto con Ahsoka "hablando"…

-Me parece que las cosas van a cambiar… pero no sé si para bien o para mal-Hera rompió el silencio en el cuarto

-Supongo que de ambas, la buena es que Ezra está feliz por su hermana… pero ciento como si algo malo les fuera a pasar… del otro lado también está tu pelea con Kanan-Ahsoka

-Siempre ha sido testarudo y se amarga su existencia, pero las pelas entre nosotros son mínimas como en cualquier pareja, pero nunca me llamo por mi apellido y tampoco me había empujado… tal vez cometí un error al decirle que sí, tan pronto sin conocernos lo suficiente-Hera

-Se conocieron hace 5 años, tu tenías 19 y el 24 eran jóvenes y "enamorados" ambos buscaban algo en que sostenerse… no pasó nada con la firma del documento de matrimonio jedi, la orden calló y aunque el documento aun sirva… mi firma no es tan válida en el documento de su "matrimonio" no complete el entrenamiento padawan técnicamente soy una jedi fracasada me faltaron casi 3 años para completar el entrenamiento-Ahsoka

-Bueno… posiblemente no éramos el uno para el otro…-Los sensibles oídos de Hera captaron unas risas- ¿Escuchas eso?

-¿Qué?-Ahsoka

-Las risas del techo-Hera se levantó y salió al techo, Ahsoka la siguió

Las dos mujeres llegaron al techo, Hera iba adelante y Ahsoka estaba alineada perfectamente detrás de ella y ya que todos se estaban arrojando pintura, un ataque de parte de Sabine que iba en dirección a Ezra pero él se movió a la izquierda, y Aria estaba detrás, también se quitó pero ella se ladeo a la derecha, dejando que la pintura fuera contra Hera quien también se movió… la pintura calló sobre Ahsoka manchándola desde la cintura hasta las botas, pero no dijo nada solo comenzó a reírse, esto causo gracia en todos los presentes menos en Hera quien se mostraba confundida

-¿Qué les pasa?-Hera interrumpió la diversión

-Vamos Hera no te amargues la vida como "él"-Ahsoka se refería a Kanan, la jedi levanto una cubeta de pintura detrás de la twi´lek y se la vacceo encima

Hera se sorprendió cuando la pintura le cayó encima pero le causo gracia y alegría, así que se unió a la guerra de pintura, todos contra todos pero…

… (Quiten la música)

…

Kanan llego a la fiesta, todos se detuvieron pero Aria no lo había visto, ella tiro pintura en dirección del jedi de ojos verdes, la cual lo mancho por completo desde la cara hasta las botas, Ezra le quito la pintura a Aria y espero a que el jedi hablara, pero Kanan estaba ocupado, puso las manos en sus ojos y las deslizó a un lado, sacudió las manos, luego se limpió la boca y la nariz y por último la frente, Kanan hervía de furia (por la pela con Hera, la pintura y la pequeña aventura de su indisciplinado alumno) y toda su ira la descargaría en contra de Ezra

-¿En qué carajo están pensando todos ustedes?-Dijo para todos, comenzó a caminar en dirección de Ezra, quien soltó la pintura –Y tú-señaló a Ezra- en la lista venían barias cosas que podrías hacer rápidamente, sin escandalo-Ezra retrocedió a medida que su maestro se acercaba lentamente en su dirección (de Ezra)-Sin juegos ni bromas, el punto era que te volvieras responsable y respondieras por tus acciones… pero –Kanan comenzó a reírse levemente y se detuvo, Ezra también lo hizo pero no quería hacerlo, se quedó paralizado por el miedo- ¡Ya me quede sin ideas para mostrártelo!-Kanan le levanto la mano a Ezra y esta vez sí le dio una cachetada, Ezra se sorprendió y retrocedió, pero piso mal y calló de espaldas

-¡Kanan ya basta!-Hera llamo la atención del jedi- ¡El problema está entre tú y yo no tienes por qué meter a los demás!-Hera frunció el ceño, el jedi gruño y se retiró sin antes decir

-Te las veras mañana conmigo, te quiero a las 7am afuera del fantasma sin excusas ni pretextos-Kanan

-Ven Sabine-Ahsoka sabía que los demás debían hablar a solas

Ellas se fueron, Aria ayudo a su hermano a levantarse

-Lo siento Ezra-Hera se disculpa

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, la pintura la limpiare yo, solo llevare a Aria adentro-Ezra

-O mejor-Aria levanto las manos sobre la nave, cerró los ojos

Ezra se le unió, los dos levantaron la pintura en el aire, Aria separo los colores y Ezra metió la pintura en sus envases correspondientes

-Si… fue impresionante-Hera suspiro-Vallan a dormir mañana tendremos una nueva misión y deberías lavarte el pelo antes de que pase de "negro azulado" a morado con reflejos rosados

-Ven Aria-Ezra guio a su hermana al cuarto de Sabine quien los esperaba adentro con Ahsoka

-¿Está todo bien?-Ahsoka

-Si… me siento raro siendo el único hombre en el cuarto-Ezra

-Oye Ezra… hace rato hablaba con Sabine y hace tiempo me quería cambiar el peinado ¿puedo?-Aria puso una sonrisa tierna mientras que Ezra se quedó mudo

-Que te diga Ahsoka es tu maestra… ayúdame Ahsoka-Dijo Ezra nervioso

-Por mi está bien, mi maestro me dejaba escoger mi ropa, pero Obi-Wan me regañaba diciendo que debía ponerme la ropa que utilizaban todos los jedis y padawans, y mi maestro abogaba por mí y al final siempre usaba lo que quería… por mi está bien la ropa que use-Ahsoka

-Si… pero esto no es ropa es su pelo-Ezra sentía que le faltaba el aire, por lo que saco su inhalador aunque no lo uso

-¿Me das permiso hermano?-Aria nunca de los nunca lo llamo hermano siempre era "Ezra" o "callejero inteligente"

-Mmmmm-Ezra miro los ojos de su hermana los cuales se iluminaban- Ya que, pero que ellas te ayuden yo me voy a duchar… tengo pintura morada en todo el cabello

-No te vallas y te lo termino de pintar-Sabine

-Ni en tus sueños dejaría que te acercaras a mi cabello-Ezra…

.

.

Como por eso de la media noche

Ezra va a la cocina, por alguna razón tiene hambre, por lo que se va a hacer un pre-pre desayuno, siente que alguien lo observa

-¿Vas a desayunar o a cenar?-Aria

-Creí que estarías dormida-Ezra

El padawan tiene su pijama típica, su playera de manga corta de color naranja, las vendas en los brazos y su pantalón corto sobre la rodilla, Aria tiene una playera de manga larga de color blanco y su short negro que es cubierto por la playera

-No puedo dormir-Aria baja la mirada

-Come conmigo en mi "pre-pre desayuno"-Ezra

-¿Pre-pre desayuno?-Aria

-Si mi pre desayuno es a las 5 y todos desayunamos a las 8 o 9-Ezra saco otro plato y lo lleno de cereal

-¿Sigues con tu obsesión por el azúcar?-Aria

-¿Qué te digo?, ¿no recuerdas el pastel de cumpleaños que te hice?-Ezra

-Si, 6 tazas de harina, 4 de leche, mantequilla, polvo para hornear y casi medio kilo de azúcar-Aria

-Pero debes admitir que me quedo muy bien-Ezra

-Si eso es cierto-Aria se sienta con su hermano y comen cereal

Luego de un buen tiempo, Ezra recogió los platos y los lavo

-Vamos a dormir-Ezra

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-Aria

-Sí, ven-Ezra

Los dos padawans se dirigieron a la habitación de Ezra, Aria subió primero a la litera y luego Ezra, él se tapó y a ella con una manta, ella abrazo a Ezra y puso su frente en el pecho de su hermano y él la abrazo…

(Sueño de Aria y Ezra, es un sueño compartido)

Es tarde por la noche, los padres de los niños aun no llegan, Aria temerosa se levanta de su cama y va a despertar a su hermano, quien rápidamente abre los ojos y la mira

-¿Qué pasa Aria?-Pregunta Ezra con voz chillona y adormilada

-Tengo miedo-Aria

-Duerme conmigo-Ezra se movió para que su hermana se acostara

5 minutos después

-Ezra… Ezra-Aria

-¿Qué?-Se queja Ezra

-Quiero ir al baño-Aria

-Pues ve-Ezra

-Pero sigo teniendo miedo-Aria

-Pues enciende la luz-Ezra

-Acompáñame-Aria

-Está bien-Ezra se levanta

Aria toma a su hermano de la mano, ambos caminan descalzos por el pasillo de la casa hasta el baño, Ezra espera a su hermana, cuando ella sale, emprenden el camino de regresó al cuarto, el niño se acuesta y su hermana también… otros 5 minutos después

-Ezra… Ezra…-Aria

-¿Qué?-Se queja Ezra ahora un poco molesto

-Tengo sed-Aria

-Pues ve a la cocina y toma agua-Ezra quisiera dormir

-Pero tengo miedo-Aria

-Para eso existen las luces Aria-Ezra

-Por favor-Suplica Aria

-Bueno-Ezra se levanta y toma de la mano a su hermana

Aria y Ezra camina por los pasillos hasta la cocina, el niño cansado se sienta en una silla del comedor y espera a su hermana, quien trata de alcanzar un vaso

-¿Me ayudas?-Aria

-Ya voy-Ezra se acerca

Ezra salta y se sube a una mesa pequeña al lado de los vasos, toma uno y se lo da a su hermana

-quiero el rosado-Aria

-Aria-Se queja Ezra

-Por favor-Aria

-Bien-Ezra toma el vaso rosado y se lo da a su hermana

Ella lo toma y se sirve agua, la toma, Ezra agarra la mano de su hermana y caminan por el pasillo de regresó al cuarto, los dos niños se acuestan y… en menos de 2 minutos

-Ezra-Aria

-¿Qué?-Le pregunta Ezra molesto tanto que asusta a su hermana

-Tengo frio-Aria

Aria comienza a llorar, la puerta del cuarto se abre, son los padres de los niños, Ephraine enciende la luz, Mira se acerca a la cama y carga a la niña en sus brazos, se sienta en la cama mientras que el padre solo se acerca a la cama del hermano mayor

-¿Qué paso Ezra?-Pregunta dulcemente Mira

-Es que Aria se levantó, me despertó, se durmió conmigo, lego quería ir al baño, luego que tenía sed y no sé qué ahora-Explica Ezra

-Tenia frio-Aria se calma

-Bueno si no hay más problema que el dormir… Ezra tu eres el responsable de tu hermana cuando no estamos, tú tienes que cuidarla-Ephraine

-Lo sé-Ezra

-Y Aria, debes tenerle paciencia a tu hermano ambos son niños pequeños y el hace todo lo que puede, y si sabes que te da sed en la noche trae un vaso de agua al cuarto-Ephraine

-Lo siento Ezra-Aria

-No importa, yo también lo siento-Ezra

-Nueno ahora que todos somos amigos, trajimos malvaviscos, ¿quieren?-Mira

-SI-Ezra y Aria

(Fin del sueño)

Los dos hermanos abren los ojos y ríen alegremente

-Voy a darme otra ducha, para ver si se cae la pintura-Ezra

-Yo voy con Sabine-Aria

Cada uno se va por su lado…

 **Continuara**

 **Oficialmente comienza lo interesante, he alargado la historia amorosa más de lo esperado, comienza lo sanguinario y peligroso pero necesitó que contesten las preguntas planteadas al inicio de la historia en el capítulo 1 pues ustedes deciden lo que pasa… que la fuerza los acompañe y de paso ¿Qué nuevo estilo les gustaría? Y a ¿alguien más el sueño de Aria y Ezra le recordó al rey león? O ¿no les ha pasado?... bueno yo no tengo hermanos pero una noche cuando tenía 8 años me dejaron encargada a mi prima de 3 1/2años y nos quedamos solas en la casa y se fue la luz y un montón de cosas que me pasaron para que como a la media hora me diera cuenta de que si había luz el problema era que ocupaba el interruptor equivocado, aunque el final de cierta manera me paso**


	6. mañana en familia

Hola de nuevo

Capituló 6: Mañana en familia…

Ezra está en la cabina con Hera

-¿Te bañaste Ezra?-Hera

-Dos veces y no se quita la pintura-Ezra

-¿Ya intentaste con disoluble?-Hera

-No… ¿te agrada Aria?-Ezra

-Si Ezra y lo digo enserió, y hay algo curioso con esto, porque cuando era niña soñaba con casarme y tener tres hijos dos mujeres y un hombre y de cierta manera si los tengo-Hera

-Te equivocas tienes un hijo yo, dos hijas Aria y Sabine, una hermana Ahsoka, un cuñado Zeb, un novio Kanan pero sé que te peleaste con el… y por ultimo tienes un perro… ¡Chopper¡-Ezra creo su familia perfecta o algo así

-¿Por qué Zeb sería mi cuñado?-Hera

-Es obvio que le gusta Ahsoka y a ella le gusta él… me pregunto ¿quién lo dirá primero?-Ezra

-¿Qué no a Ahsoka le gusta el capitán Rex?-Hera

-¿Qué no a Lando le gustas tú?-Ezra

-¿Y que a Sabine no le gusta alguien más?-Hera

-¿De verdad?-Ezra

-No Ezra ella nunca habla de algún chico y hablando de Sabine y Aria ¿Dónde están? creí que desayunaría contigo a las tres de la madrugada-Hera

-Y lo hizo bueno fue a las 12 de la noche, pero me dijo que estaría con Sabine para terminar de cambiarse-Ezra

-¿Cómo que cambiarse?-Hera

-Si anoche me dijo que quería pintar su pelo… cambiar su estilo-Ezra

-Todos los que tocan esta nave cambian su estilo, excepto tu-Hera

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Ezra sorprendido

-Si tan pronto como subí a esta nave deje atrás los vestido, pantalones y camisas por un traje, Kanan dejo de usar chaquetas largas, se puso la armadura y cambio sus playeras y camisas, Zeb bueno el solo cambio en que dejo que le creciera la barba, Sabine tiño su pelo, se hizo mechas y pinto la armadura y bueno de Ahsoka solo sé que su ropa antes era roja-Hera

-Espera si Sabine se tiño el pelo… ¿el tono azul que tiene no es el de su pelo original?-Ezra

-Correcto… pero yo no te dije nada-Hera

-Y ¿de qué color era su pelo?-Ezra

-No te lo voy a decir-Hera

-¿Por qué?-Ezra suplico

-Porque yo no le digo que usas un cepillo para peinarte-Hera

-Heee buen punto-Ezra

En eso entran Aria y Sabine, Ezra primero recorre a su hermana con la mirada, Aria en el pelo se hizo fleco, su pelo es del mismo color pero en las puntas tiene un color rojizo cercano a naranja que cubre unos 10 centímetros del final de su cabello y tiene unas delgadas mechas de dos colores (Azul eléctrico y brillante más que el color de los ojos de su hermana y Rosa fosforescente) que comenzaban desde el las puntas de su fleco hasta la punta del resto de su cabello estas parecían estar unidas la una a la otra y la ropa era su pantalón corto de color café hasta la rodilla con sus bolsas sobre estas, una playera larga de color blanca de manga corta y sobre esta la armadura de pecho ahora de color verde agua, botas de color azul claro con detalles plateados, un cinturón delgado en el pantalón y uno más ancho en la cintura con otras dos bolsas para municiones, en lugar de fundas de blasters carga otras dos bolsas con correas, su casco que tenía en las manos antes blanco estaba pintado de verde agua como su armadura de pecho y el cristal dejo de ser amarillo y paso a ser transparente, por ultimo sus guantes negros idénticos a los de Sabine con el recubrimiento de color azul claro y unas rodilleras negras completaban su estilo

Ezra estaba sorprendido iniciando por el pelo, sentía que le iba a dar un ataque, no sabía si cardiaco o de asma pero algo le iba a dar

-T tu tu ¿qe q le le hiciste a mi hermana?-Ezra

-¿No te gusta?-Aria

-Si me gusta pero…-Ezra acerco su mochila, saco un suéter de color azul cielo y se lo arrojo a su hermana-Póntelo por favor

-¿Ahora que estoy mostrando?-Dijo Aria mientras se ponía el suéter que le quedaba grande, el suéter le cubría hasta las rodillas y las mangas le cubrían totalmente los brazos

-La ropa está muy pegada-Ezra

-Y tú pelo muy largo-Aria

-Eso no entra en la conversación-Ezra

-Si tú dices-Aria

Luego, luego entra el resto de la tripulación incluido Ahsoka

-Vamos a entrenarlos a los tres-Ahsoka

-¿Tres?-Hera

-Sí, Sabine, Aria y Ezra-Kanan sonrió- y quien quiera ver como a Ezra lo apalean dos chicas vamos a la rampa

Todos bajaron menos Hera quien se quedó en la cabina con el jedi

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Kanan

-Como quieras-Dijo Hera fríamente

-¿esta pelea marcara un cambio en nuestra relación?-Kanan

-No estamos casados completamente-HERA

-¿y el documento que firmamos?-Kanan

-Ahsoka me confeso que tampoco había terminado su entrenamiento, su firma no hace el matrimonio legítimo y sin la orden jedi el documento tampoco es válido-Hera

-Bueno anoche pensaba en nuestra pelea y yo tengo la culpa no debí haberte gritado ni empujado pero… te propongo algo, tú y yo nos dejamos de conocer en este momento y comencemos una relación desde cero, bueno me refiero iniciando un noviazgo, borrón y cuenta nueva-Kanan

-Muy bien, me llamo Hera Syndulla, tengo 24 años, ex combatiente de la libertad twi´lek, ex enemiga de la orden jedi porque mi padre Cham Syndulla no le agradaban los jedi, soy la actual piloto una nave llamada "el fantasma" ¿el motivo? no es importante por el momento, me encuentro en la rebelión, no me gusta dormir, me agrada cocinar pero casi nunca lo hago, me gustan los planetas de Lothal, mi planeta natal y Naboo, también caminar en Lothal durante la noche, en mi casa pasar las tardes con mi padre leyendo libros y o practicando tiro y en Naboo las tardes lluviosas… ¿y tú, que me puedes decir de ti?-Hera se levanta frente al jedi

-Mi nombre es Kanan Jarrus pero antes del imperio llevaba el nombre de Caleb Dume, tengo 28 años, mi maestra fue Depa Pillaba, no recuerdo mucho de mis padres, soy un Ex jedi encubierto, entreno a Ezra Bridger un testarudo padawan, vivo en "el fantasma", nací y crecí en Curuscant, no peleo batallas que no puedo ganar, adoro el campo de batalla, odio a los imperiales, me agrada comer las galletas que preparas para mi cumpleaños y ocasiones especiales, caminar y ver los paisajes, odio meditar y el que me den ordenes lo odio pero si son buenas las sigo, rara vez tomo algo en el bar nunca he estado ebrio, no soy un gran piloto y… la capitana de la nave me parece muy linda y quisiera besarla-Kanan se acerca a Hera acorralándola contra la pared

-Pero apenas nos conocemos-Hera

-Y hace años nos presentamos y… tú sabes lo que paso después en esta nave justo en tu cama-Kanan se acercó más a Hera, pero ella lo detuvo poniendo una mano en el pecho del jedi

-Aun no Caleb o Kanan…-Hera pasa la mano desde el pecho, hasta el abdomen y desde el abdomen de Kanan hasta su entrepierna- me gusta más Kanan-Hera dio unas suaves palmadas en la entrepierna del jedi- más vale que guardes bien tu sable laser-Hera

-¿Esta noche en mi cuarto?-Kanan

-Mejor en el bar hay muchos niños en esta nave-Hera

-Echo-Kanan

La twi´lek salió de la nave y se reunió con los demás, Kanan la siguió

-Bueno… las reglas son las siguientes, se puede disparar y atacar con cualquier arma y por cuestiones de seguridad tienen que ponerse un casco y evitar partir a alguien con un sable laser-Ahsoka

-Yo no soy padawan, ni jedi por lo que no tengo sable laser-Sabine

-Te doy uno de los míos- Aria

-No, quiero verte usar ambos-Ahsoka descuelga sus sables y se los da a Sabine

-Y para que sea justo los tres tendrán el mismo equipamiento-Kanan saco su sable y se lo dio a Ezra- Son dos sables cada uno, dos blaster y… la fuerza-Kanan

-Y nuevamente yo no soy jedi por lo que no siento la fuerza-Comento frustrada Sabine

-Ezra te ayudara-Ahsoka

-Echo, pero Aria no tiene blasters y yo solo tengo uno-Ezra

Kanan saca su blaster y se lo da a Ezra, él sale corriendo y regresa con su mochila, de esta saca dos blasters como los de Sabine y se los da a Aria

-¿Los recuerdas?-Ezra

-Si estaban en los gabinetes de la cocina, si sucedía algo y no estaban nuestros padres teníamos que usarlos, también había unas navajas ¿no?-Aria

-Siii pero tienen mucho filo-Ezra busca dar un motivo por el que no las saca

-Pero si el que se cortó fuiste tú-Aria

-Pero… ¿es por…seguridad?-Ezra

-Qué lindo… pero es hora de pelear y Sabine sé que tienes dos sables pero te recomiendo que uses uno es más fácil de controlar-Ahsoka

Sabine se coloca su casco, Ezra el suyo y Aria baja las gafas… La mandaloriana está a cuatro metros del padawan mayor y la padawan menor a cuatro metros en dirección opuesta, Ezra se encuentra en medio, Sabine descuelga un sable y lo enciende, comienza a caminar en círculos, Aria hace lo mismo, pero con los dos sables en un bastón laser y lo gira lentamente, Ezra no sabía si tomar su sable o un blaster, Aria separo sus sables, Sabine se detuvo y apago el sable, desfundo los blasters y rápidamente comenzó a disparar en dirección de Aria quien bloqueaba los ataques con solo un sable girándolo con una mano extendida frente a su cara, esto lo lograba con ayuda de la fuerza, Ezra se agacho y salió corriendo como todo un cobarde en realidad porque sentía que iba a salir mal y le faltaba el aire ("según" él), Sabine guardo un blaster y saco un sable, Aria corrió en dirección de la mandaloriana, mientras que Sabine guardo el otro blaster y sujetó con firmeza el sable, Aria a taco directamente el sable no a Sabine

-Separa las piernas tendrás más apoyo y si sigues apoyando el impacto del sable en tus codos de dolerán después, mueve los hombros asía atrás, mantén la espalda recta y no juntes los codos, sepáralos y lo podrás empuñar mejor-Aria dio un paso atrás

-Gracias… supongo-Sabine

Sabine baja el sable y lo pasa cerca de los pies de Aria haciéndola saltar, Aria apaga su sable y lo pone en el pecho de la mandaloriana

-Y… estas muerta -Aria sonrió a la mandaloriana

-¿me dejaste ganar? -Aria

-Tal vez-Sabine le recordó algo a Aria

(Recuerdo)

Ezra y Aria están en la casa de John Atthup, sus padres no están en la ciudad y su "tío" los "cuida"… Todos están en el circuito de entrenamiento

-¿Saben disparar?-John

-Si-Ezra

-No -Aria

John saca dos blasters viejos y le da uno a cada niño, se acerca a una mesa y coloca barios embaces en línea, los embaces son de distintos tamaños, regresa con los niños y les dice

-2 puntos por las medianas, 4 por las chicas y 1 por las grandes, disparo y disparo comienza Aria-John

Aria levanta su blaster con ambas manos, no está segura de como apuntar correctamente, dispara y le da a una grande

-¿Le di?-Aria

-Si, 1 punto para Aria… Ezra-John

Ezra levanta su blaster, lo sujeta con una mano, apunta y dispara, le da a una mediana

-1 a 2, favor Ezra-John

Aria dispara nuevamente y le da a una mediana

-Sorprendente, Aria 3, Ezra…-John, Ezra dispara nuevamente a una chica y le da- Ezra 6

Aria dispara nuevamente y le da a una mediana

-Aria 5, Ezra…-John, Ezra apunta a una mediana y le atina- 8

Aria dispara a una chica y le atina

-Aria 9, Ezra-John, Ezra dispara a una grande y le atina- 9 es un empate quien le dé a la última grande gana

Aria dispara y falla, Ezra dispara y falla, Aria dispara y la pasa rosando provocando que la botella se tambaleara pero no que callera

-Aria 9.5, si Ezra le atina gana-John

Ezra miro los ojos de su hermana que decían "déjame ganar por favor", Ezra no puedo evitar sentir que debía dejarla ganar, Levanta el blaster con una mano apunta a la botella, baja la punta del blaster muy poco, cierra los ojos y dispara dándole a la mesa

-Gana Aria-John va a levantar las botellas

-Gracias-Aria

-¿Por qué?-Ezra disimulaba

-¿Me dejaste ganar?-Aria

-No, eres mejor que yo CJ (Chica Ninja)-Ezra piensa algo- Bueno tal vez si te deje ganar

-Pero es solo un tal vez ¿no?-Aria

-Tal vez-Ezra

(Realidad)

Aria y Sabine se dirigen a la rampa

-¿Qué paso Ezra?-Kanan

-No lo sé creo que me dará un ataque de asma- dijo Ezra con poco aire cuando saco su inhalador de la bolsa del pantalón y apretó pero no funcionaba- Estúpido inhalador

-Ten usa este-Aria le arrojo otro tubo lleno- Tengo como 40 de esos tubos, Ben me los compra seguido piensa que voy a tener un ataque cada 5 minutos

-Gracias-Ezra uso el inhalador

-Bueno será mejor que se te quite para la misión de en la tarde-Hera

-Sera un echo-Ezra

-Ya deberíamos ir a que Sabine nos dé una "clase" de lo que aremos-Kanan

-Espera quiero pelear con mi hermana-Ezra

-Bien, pero ten cuidado-Kanan

-Seguro-Ezra

-No te lo digo a ti, se lo digo a tu hermana, puede que te parta a la mitad-Kanan

-O en mil pedazos, ¿cierto Sabine?-Hera

-Ya Hera, si él ya lo supero no tienes por qué recalcármelo-Reclamo Sabine molesta

Aria y Ezra encienden sus sables, Aria corre en dirección de Ezra, enfrente de él lanza un ataque horizontal directo al cuello de Ezra, el chico dio un paso atrás y ataco a las piernas de la chica, quien salto y con los pies golpeó el pecho del chico, Aria dio un giro asía atrás y Ezra unos pasos atrás, él encendió el sable de Kanan mientras que Aria encendía el otro sable y los unía en un bastón laser

-Atácame- Ezra

-Ataca tu porque, las damas van primero- Aria busca burlarse de su hermano para desconcentrarlo

-¡Oye!-Ezra

Aria coloco el bastón en forma horizontal, lo bajo un lado atacando a Ezra, él bloquea con facilidad, ella intenta al otro lado y él sigue con su técnica, pero cargar dos sables es difícil por lo que apaga el de Kanan, Aria comienza a girar su sable con la mano derecha, extiende el brazo (derecho) a un lado y con la otra mano usa la fuerza para acercar a Ezra, ella acerca el sable como si le fuera a cortarle la cabeza, Ezra se agacha antes de que el sable de su hermana le corte la cabeza, él queda de espaldas a ella, Aria baja el sable en diagonal como si fuera a partirlo a la mitad, Ezra sujeta el sable con las dos manos, lo pasa sobre su cabeza asía su espalda deteniendo el ataque

-¿Qué te parece?-Ezra

-Muy presuncióso, y te falla lo mismo que a Sabine-Ara patea los tobillos del chico quien cae de espaldas justo cuando apaga el sable, ella cruza sus sables acorralando el cuello de Ezra-Separa las piernas… ¿te rindes callejero inteligente?

-O mejor-Ezra usa la fuerza para alejar a su hermana

Ezra se levanta y mira lo que hace la chica, ella está parada con los sables separados, apaga uno, corre con el sable en una mano y antes de llegar con su hermano da un ataque horizontal desde la derecha, Ezra corre a la derecha hasta quedar detrás de su hermana, apaga su sable y le pasa el brazo por el cuello atrapando a Aria, ella paga su sable y lo cuelga

-¿Te rindes chica ninja?-Ezra confiado

-Aun no-Aria

Aria le da un cabezazo a su hermano, aunque tenían el casco puesto y como el de Ezra está totalmente cerrado, el estruendo resonó en la cabeza del chico, quien aturdido soltó a la chica, ella le dio un golpe en el estómago (de Ezra) con el codo, el chico se aleja un par de pasos, ella enciende solo un sable, Ezra hace lo mismo

-Sabes que tu ganas-Ezra

-¿Por qué?-Aria quiere que continúe

-Siento que me vas a matar un día-Ezra

-Nunca lo aria, puede que tú me mates pero yo a ti no-Aria

-Bueno…-Ezra

-Por favor-Aria pone ojos de perrito

-Ag-Ezra gira los ojos-Está bien

Aria ataca al cuello de Ezra, el levanta su sable verticalmente para detener el ataque, gira el sable provocando que ella lo suelte y este vuele lejos de su alcance, Aria enciende el otro y ataca a los pies de Ezra quien salta, él ataca a la cintura de su hermana mientras él aún sigue en el aire, ella se agacha pero pierde el equilibrio, por lo que cae de espalda, Ezra aterriza con las piernas separadas a la altura de las rodillas de su hermana, Ezra confiado pone su sable enfrente de la cara de su hermana

-¿Ya te rindes CJ?-Ezra

-Bueno CI…-Aria aun con el sable encendido en mano, levanta dos dedos, encendiendo su otro sable tirado y lo acerca rápidamente en forma horizontal

-¡Niño cuidado!-Zeb

Ezra gira su torso, aun con el sable encendido, tan pronto como ve que el sable de Aria se acerca rápidamente a su cara, suelta el suyo al mismo tiempo que lo apaga, él cierra sus ojos y se cubre con los brazos formando una X frente a su cara, Aria para el sable frente a los brazos de su hermano

-La próxima vez que pelees con alguien del que no conozcas su modo de pelea, ¡no, le, muestres, todo, tu, arsenal, de inmediato!, mientras peleaba contigo te estudiaba y si tu oponente está en el suelo, tu no cuidas los otros ángulos de ataque-Aria

-Aja… pero, ¿no te parece muy cruel asustarme así?-Ezra

-A ti no te pareció cruel asustarme con cuentos de demonios y fantasmas-Aria

-¿Lo siento?-Ezra recuerda aquella noche

(Recuerdo)

Ezra y Aria están en la sala, sus padres no están y se fue la luz, Aria abraza fuertemente a su hermano mayor quien aparenta estar muy calmado

-Ezra ¿cuándo llegaran nuestros papas?-Aria

-No lo sé-Ezra

-¿Me cuentas una historia?-Aria

-Seguro… había una vez un demonio y su mejor a migo un fantasma, no tenían dinero, por lo que consiguieron un trabajo, el trabajo era bueno y muy fácil, se la pasaban robando niños y niñas, que estaban en la oscuridad sin sus padres, totalmente desprotegidos y siguen rondando por las calles de Lothal… fin-Ezra trata de asustar a su hermana y lo logra- Voy al baño regreso rápido

-No Ezra no te vayas-Suplica Aria mientras ve como su hermano la deja en la sala

-AAAA-Grita Ezra al entrar en la sala cubierto con una sabana

-AAAAAA-Aria se cubre los ojos cuando Ezra se quita la sabana y la puerta se abre

-Venimos por ustedes-La voz grave de un hombre

-AAaaaaiii-Ezra grita agudamente

-¿Por qué están a oscuras?-Mira Bridger

La madre de los niños enciende la luz viendo a la hija menor en el sillón temblando de miedo, abrasando sus piernas y al niño parado a un lado, temblando, con una cara de susto, con las rodillas juntas y el pantalón mojado, Aria levanta la mirada y comienza a reír

Mira se acerca a Ezra, sonríe

-Vete bañar Ezra-Mira carga a Aria en sus brazos

-Supongo que tardaremos en irnos-Ephraine

-Ezra se baña rápido y voy a cambiarle la ropa a Aria -Mira lleva a sus hijos a su cuarto…

(Realidad)

-No te disculpes, el oírte gritar como una niña y el que te orinaras en los pantalones fue suficiente para compensar el que me asustaras-Aria

-Nunca lo olvidaras, ¿cierto?-Ezra

-Nop-Aria se levanta

-Ya rápido vengan-Ahsoka…

Continuara…


	7. en inicio podria ser el final

Hola de nuevo

Capítulo 7: el inicio podría ser el final

Los rebeldes están en la cabina, Hera está en su asiento, Kanan en el de copiloto, Sabine detrás de Kanan, Ahsoka detrás de Hera y los demás recargados en la pared, Zeb a la izquierda, Ezra y Aria a la derecha juntos… Aria se sujetó el pelo en una coleta o cola de caballo sujetándola con un listón

-Bueno entraremos a este destructor imperial, tenemos que acceder a la computadora principal, romper la seguridad para sacar la información y borrar los registros, el problemas es que nos tendríamos que enfrentar a más de una división de troopers, a cazas estelares dispuestos a destruir su propia nave y el jaquear los códigos de un destructor llevara por lo menos de 20 a 40 minutos sin contar el tiempo que llevara sacar la información-Sabine

-Positivamente…-Zeb

-Es eso, si quieres a alguien más positivo consigue al ewok más inteligente en la historia de los ewoks- Respondió Sabine molesta

-¿Quién es?-Zeb

-¿Has visto un ewok?-Sabine

-Hee…no-Zeb

-Podrías tardar de 15 a 25 minutos si son dos personas-Aria

-¿puedes hacerlo?-Sabine

-Si solo divide las cargas de códigos-Aria

-Bien, solo falta el plan ¿alguna buena idea Kanan?-Sabine

-Bueno…-Kanan

-Recuerda un buen plan a prueba de fallas-Ezra

-Que no necesite cambios de último momento-Agrego Sabine

-Y que sea útil-Dijo Ezra con voz sarcástica

-Cállate-Le respondió sarcásticamente Kanan

-Oblígame maestro de los planes-Ezra quiere retar a Kanan

-¿Algún día lo vas a superar?-Kanan

-Si, claro sigue soñando-Respondieron sarcásticamente Sabine y Ezra en Audisonó

\- ¿solo hay una computadora central en el destructor?-Kanan busca calmarce

-Hay dos, la de la cabina, con los 10 monitores o en las plataformas superiores sobre el enorme vació hay una computadora más libre sin vigilancia ni nada, el problema será entrar-Sabine

-Por los ductos-Ezra

-Solo tú, yo y Aria podríamos ir por los ductos-Sabine

-Exacto, ellas jaquean la computadora mientras Ezra cubre el perímetro -Ahsoka

-La plataforma tiene dos entradas-Hera

-Bueno, Hera pilotea la nave, Chop y Ahsoka estarán en las armas, Zeb y yo podríamos ir por los pasillos hasta la plataforma-Kanan

-En realidad en la misión no solo participamos nosotros, el equipo azul nos ayudara afuera y el dorado dentro, Zeb sería de gran ayuda para el equipo dorado, Kanan ira por los pasillos-Ahsoka

-¿Si participaran más equipos porque nosotros hacemos el plan?-Kanan

-Porque les están poniendo una "prueba" para ver su capacidad-Ahsoka

-Pero hemos hecho otras misiones-Hera

-Si pero ninguna tan grande como esta-Ahsoka

-Bien… digan el plan completo-Hera

-Entraremos en cajas de suministros a la bodega, saldremos, Aria, Sabine y Ezra irán por los ductos hasta la plataforma, yo iré por los pasillos tratando de no llamar la atención, ellos se arreglan con la computadora, pero antes todos tenemos que comenzar a atacar para crear una distracción, Hera nos recogerá en el hangar junto con otras naves que recogerán a los demás, no se vallan a separar, vallan lo más juntos posible, ¿dudas?-Kanan

-¿Veder?-Aria

-Tiene razón ¿Qué hacemos si aparece?-Hera, Ahsoka se sentía mal porque sabía que Veder era Anakin su viejo maestro

-Bueno solo esperar un milagro, en el espacio no hay mucho problema me preocupa el que ustedes tres estarán solos un tiempo en lo que llego-Kanan

-Bueno Sabine y Aria reconfiguran la computadora, puedo cerrar la puerta de la derecha y tu entras por la izquierda, solo podrán entrar por la izquierda-Ezra

-Y si nos damos prisa incluso podríamos salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta-Aria saco un olodisco y se lo dio a Sabine

-¿Qué es?-Sabine

-Es un viejo formato que encontré contiene una "falsa alarma", esto causa una falla temporal en las computadoras de la cabina y desactiva el hiperespacio, esta "falla" está programada para durar 30 minutos, todos irán directamente al generador a "reparar" la supuesta falla y para conectarla solo se necesita infiltrarla en los datos y lo podemos hacer con una onda interferente y se puede hacer dentro de los ductos-Aria

-Sigo sin creer que sea tu hermana, pero es un buen plan-Kanan

-¿Qué opinas Ahsoka?-Hera

-Si me parece bien, hay que prepararse-Ahsoka se levantó-Voy a enviar el plan

Todos se retiraron a sus cuartos menos Kanan y Hera, la twi´lek se recarga en su respaldo y suspira profundamente

-¿Te sucede algo Hera?-Pregunta Kanan con voz preocupada

-creo que sí, tengo mareo y asco-Hera coloco sus codos en las rodillas se inclinó, puso la cara en sus manos y suspiro- Se nota que aun quieres matar a Ezra

-Tal vez, ¿Crees que estarás bien para la misión?, la última vez que te enfermaste no podías ni despegar la nave-Kanan

-Si solo me recostare-Hera se levantó y el jedi la siguió

En el pasillo Hera se sintió peor, se paró afuera de su cuarto, sintió como si fuera a devolver el estómago y salió corriendo, Kanan la siguió hasta el baño donde la encontró vomitando, el jedi se acercó y le paso la mano en la espalda haciendo círculos, la twi´lek se levantó, jalo la cadena, miro al jedi

-Ven debes recostarte-Kanan

Hera se recargo del jedi, hasta que llego a su cuarto, entraron y ella subió a su cama

-¿Te sientes bien?-Kanan

-Si-Hera

-¿Y en una escala del uno al cien?-Kanan

-100-Hera

-¿En porcentaje?-Kanan

-100.9 % segura de que me siento bien-Hera

-¿Entonces?-Kanan

-Bueno me ha estado pasando esto desde hace un par de días, todos lo sabían menos tú, lo mantenía oculto para no preocuparte-Hera giro la cabeza para ver al jedi- lo siento

-No tienes por qué sentirlo-Kanan subió a la cama de la twi´lek y se acostó a su lado, la abraso y le dijo- la misión comienza en cuatro horas

-Lo sé- Hera recargo su cabeza en el jedi- ¿Por qué Kanan?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué?-Kanan

-Te disculpaste y trataste de no enojarte con Ezra cuando comúnmente ya lo hubieras reprendido-Hera

-No lo sé fue cuando nuestra primera vez, me deje guiar-Kanan

Hera levanta la mirada con una sonrisa pícara en su cara- pero ese día te guiaron tus pantalones

-Oye… te amo-Kanan

-No me cambies el tema-Hera

-No lo cambio, por una vez quiero ser abierto-Kanan

-según tu-Hera se volvió a recargar su frente en el pecho del jedi y se durmió

.

.

Cuatro horas después

-Nos equivocamos hoy no recogen suministros-Hera

-¿Ahora qué?-Ahsoka

-¿Hay un plan B?-Aria

-Si con suerte planeamos el A y sabemos que saldrá mal, ¿crees que hay un plan B?-Sabine

-Empecemos sin la falsa alarma y sigamos el original- Aria

-Típico cualquiera crea mejores planes que los míos-Kanan piensa en voz alta

-Sus planes son horribles-Ezra

-Una niña de 11 años hizo un mejor plan que él-Sabine

-No debería recordarles pero, estoy aquí y los escucho perfectamente bien-Dijo Kanan molesto cuando señalo el suelo

-Si-Ezra al mismo tiempo que

-Aja-Aria

-Seguro-Sabine con voz sarcástica

-Toda la galaxia sabe que estas aquí, pero no a muchos les interesa-Hera

-¿Y a ti?-Kanan

-Puueeeeeess…-Hera

-¿Oye?-Kanan decepcionado

Hera levanto la mano y los tres las chocaron con ella (Ezra, Sabine y Aria)

Todos se ponen en marcha, el fantasma y otras naves rebeldes irrumpen en diferentes hangares del destructor, Kanan, Aria, Ezra y Sabine salen corriendo y disparando a todos los que se interponían en su camino, las puertas de los pasillos comienzan a sellarse y los rebeldes quedan atrapados en una esquina que tenía un pasillo libre

-Perfecto-Dijo Kanan frustrado

-Descuida aquí entramos nosotros-Ezra

Aria le golpea a Sabine con el codo, y le señala arriba, Aria usa la fuerza para quitar la tapa de la ventila, Aria pone un escalón con sus manos, Sabine sube de un salto, Aria la sigue, Ezra comienza a caminar asía atrás, salta y se sujeta del borde de la ventila

-No te preocupes, ¿Qué puede salir mal?-Dijo Ezra mientras levantaba su cuerpo para entrar a la ventila

-Se me ocurren un par de cosas-Pensó Kanan en voz alta y comenzó a correr por los pasillos para llegar a la plataforma

Mientras tanto en los ductos…

-Listo ¿ahora qué rumbo?-Sabine

Aria mira su guante derecho idéntico al de Sabine, lo enciende y…

-Derecha, derecha, izquierda, arriba dos metros, derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha, abajo medio metro, izquierda y abajo… cuanta vuelta-Aria comenzó a arrastrarse ágilmente por los ductos

-Hay que ponerse en marcha- Ezra se comenzó a arrastrar por los ductos igual de ágil que su hermana

Un par de metros después… (De derecha, derecha)

-¿Cómo carajo son tan agiles en estos malditos ductos?-Sabine

-Agáchate bien –Ezra

-Y usa los brazos-Aria (izquierda)

-Lo hago pero mi casco se traba-Sabine

-El mío no…-Aria

-Qué suerte-Sabine (arriba)

-¿Y si dejan la charla? O ¿me incluyen?-Ezra (derecha)

-¿Siempre es así?-Aria (derecha)

-A veces se pone peor-Sabine (izquierda)

-¿Cómo cuándo?-Aria

-Como cuando le dices "niño"-Sabine (derecha)

-¡Sabine!-Suplico Ezra (abajo)

-Jajajaj cálmate niño-Aria (izquierda)

-Agradece que eres mi hermana-Ezra (abajo)

Aria abre la ventila y mira la larga caída a la plataforma

-Hay buenas y malas noticias ¿Cuáles primero?-Aria

-Las buenas-Ezra

-La buena es que no hay nadie y la computadora esta libre-Aria

-¿Y las malas?-Sabine

-15 metros a la plataforma, si te mueves un metro a la izquierda son 25 de aquí a la siguiente plataforma y si te mueves a la derecha son alrededor de 50 o 70 metros al suelo-Aria

-Voy yo primero-Ezra

Aria se movió, Ezra miro la caída y se arrojó cayendo de pie muy cerca del borde, estaba a punto de caer pero logro llevarse al frente

Sabine se puso en la salida y salto, calló justo frente a Ezra con una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada

-Me toca-Aria se acomodó y salto

Cuando callo se pasó unos centímetros por lo que de milagro logro sujetarse del borde de la plataforma, Ezra la subió

-Ya rápido la computadora-Ezra corrió a la puerta de la derecha para cerrarla

Las chicas corrieron a la computadora, Aria comenzó a bloquear rastreadores de información y a romper códigos de seguridad, mientras Sabine buscaba la información y la grababa en un disco mientras borraba los datos de la memoria

-Esta lista-Dijo Ezra cuando la puerta quedo sellada, pero tan pronto como giro la cabeza una punta de un sable rojo atravesó la puerta justo delante de sus ojos – ¡Haa ¿quieren apurarse?!

-Cálmate solo falta la mitad-Sabine giro la cabeza y vio como Ezra retrocedía rápidamente con el sable encendido-¡Aria ¿ya está listo?!-Pregunto Sabine nerviosa

-Solo falta desbloquear algo con una huella y la voy a reemplazar con la mía-Aria se quitó los guantes y los puso en su bolsa, puso la mano en el escáner y este se desbloqueó dejando a la vista miles de archivos

-¡Ya no hay tiempo, CJ (Chica Ninja) enciende los sables y ven acá!-Ezra

Aria descolgó un sable y lo encendió, se paró junto de su hermano, Veder atravesó la puerta abriéndola con su sable, el lord sith caminaba lentamente en dirección de los rebeldes arrastrando la punta del sable rojo, su respiración era en único ruido que se escuchaba, hasta que

Continuara…

Bueno justo en este punto comienza todo, no se si crean que el subtítulo queda en esta historia... ¿Qué creen que pasara después?


	8. no me dejes

p style="text-align: center;"Hola de nuevo/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Capítulo 8: No me dejes.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"¡Espectro 5 deja la información, espectros 6 y7 corran!- Grito Kananbdesde la otra puerta/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Relajate jedi-Dijo veder estrangulando a Ezra quien luchaba para soltarce/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Kanan corrio junto de Aria y empujo a Veder, haciendo que soltara al padawan el cual corrio con su hermana, Kanan buscaria peñea con el sith, pero él lo levanto y arrojo a su espalda noqueanfo al jedi, Veder levanto la mano y con la fuerza atrajo a las dos chicas y las levanto por sobre el borde al vasio/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¡Dejalas!- Ezra/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Que valiente, pero ¿no preferirias que murieran?-Veder/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-No-Ezra no sabe si atacar o salvar a sus amigas/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Usa tu odio y el sufrimiento... !abrete al lado oscuro¡-Veder/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¡Nunca!-Ezra/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Dejame mostrarte todo lo que puedes hacer con la fuerza, salvar a tus seres queridos, hacer pagar a todos los que no creyeron en ti, has que sufran-Beder/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-No lo are-Ezra/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Lastima-Veder abrio la mano y solto a las chicas/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ezra reacciono soltando el sable laser, se tiro al suelo y logro sujetar a ambas por la muñeca/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Si no puedo traerte al lado oscuro Devo matarte-Vender/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¡No los toques!Kanan se levanta/p  
p style="text-align: left;"vender solo lo volvio a emoujar con la fuerza noquenadolo nuevamente, se acerco a los chicos y puso su sable cerca de las manos del niño/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¿listo para otro maestro?-Veder/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-NO-Ezra/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Que ingenuo, ¡sueltalas!-Veder/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¡Prefiero que me las cortes!-Ezra/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Sueltame-Aria/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-No-Ezra/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Has lo que te pide-Vender patea al chico/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Ag-Se quejo Ezra/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Eres fuerte tu no me sirves-Veder

Aria mira el vacio cercano, una muerte segura, pero dos vidas a salvo...pero

Continuara...

Hola de nuevo... Bueno tarde mas de lo esperando y por favor perdonen faltas de ortografia y demas... Espero verlos mas pronto


	9. pasiencia

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Capitulo 9:paciencia**

Veder levanto repentinamente a los tres chicos a los tres sobre la plataforma, comenzó a estrangular a Sabine

-Necesito un alumno, fuerte y principalmente sensible a la fuerza-Veder dejo caer inconsciente a Sabine- Uno de ustedes dos, el chico es poderoso casi tanto como ella, pero tu eres fuerte en la voluntad, ella apenas te conoce, ella es una peleadora experta, entrenada desde la edad temprana, tu solo tienes unos meses, los cuales no te convierten en casi nada-Veder separo a los chicos dejando a Aria sobre la plataforma y a Ezra lo comenzó a elevar por sobre la otra plataforma-Unete al lado oscuro para salvarlo

-¡No lo are!-Aria

-Bueno... fue tu decicion-Veder dejo caer al chico cuya cabeza ya tocaba el techo del destructor

-!no te dejes llevar!-Grito Ezra mientras caia, primero chocaron sus talones y luego la cabeza dejando inconsciente al chico

El estruendo rezono en las paredes llenando de lagrimas los ojos de Aria, la chica descolgo un sable y lo encendio mientras se colocaba en posicion de pelea

-Eso usa tu odio-Veder encendió su sable

-No es odio, es coraje y valor-Respondio seriamente Aria

Ella se echo a correr en dirección del sith, ataco directamente con una mano, Veder se movió a un lado y tomo a la chica por la muñeca, la gira en el aire para hacerla caer pero, Aria cae de pie, se da la vuelta justo cuando el sith la ataca dircto a su cuello, ella pone el sable rapidamente para bloquear el ataque, resiste pero no lo ara por siempre, baja su cuerpo y retira el sable, corre un par de metros, se da la vuelta y arroja el sable, usando la fuerza lo gira frente a veder pero el no hace nada, lo empuja con la fuerza y lo tira, ella saca el otro y hace lo mismo pero todo es en vano, ya no tiene armas y la ultima cosa que le quedopara arrojarle fue su casco que el sith tambien tiro al bacio, Veder la atrajo con la fuerza, la tomo por la mandibula y la levanto frente a su rostro, paso una mano frente a ella y le pregunto

-¿Quien te entreno?-Veder uso un truco de la fuerza

-No te diré- Aria le escupió a Veder

El sith coloco su sable detras de la cabeza de la chica y...

Continuara

Ya sé ya sé ,muy corto algo interezante pero no lo suficiente, disculpenme aun no junto lo suficiente para reparar mi compu y el profe de informatica quito en internet y aggg estoy sin internet todo el dia y para acabarla el internet que uso no es mio, es de mis abuelos.. bueno may the force be we you... y creo que ahora me paresco a hola soy german

"Subo un video cada vida"

"Subo un video cada mil años"

SUpongo que no hace falta desir mas... chao chao


	10. oportunidades solo hay una

_**Hola de nuevo**_  
 _ **capitulo 11: oportunidades... solo hay una**_  
 ** _Bueno pues antes de comenzar como siempre quiero pedir una disculpa por tardarme en esta historia y bueno anoche mientras me preparaba para dormir, mientras me lavaba los dientes, recordé este fic y bueno yo no tengo hermanos, pero la pequeña idea de que Ezra tubiera una hermana la vace en mi fantasia de niña de tener un hermano mayor y uno menor... bueno voy directo al punto él ya tiene una hermana menor pero ¿una mayor?... ¿que tal una gemela?... anoche ni podia dormir por crearme unos 15 capitulos en mi mente sobre las posivilidades... perdonen faltas de ortografia_**

Aria escucha con atención el aura de Vede, no mostraba miedo, ni temor... o por lo menos no de ella si no de alguien más, pero era seguro que no era ella... El calor del sable se sentía fuertemente en la nuca de la chica  
-Te lo repetiré una vez más.. ¿quien te entreno?-Veder uso otro truco mental  
Aria respiraba calmada y mirada seria, buscando y analizando salidas, pero algo en su mente rápidamente resono...

"Aria... Aria.."-Voz de Ezra

Aria fuertemente dio un cabezazo a Veder y lo empujo con la fuerza haciéndolo retroceder un buen tramo sin salir herida, ella rápidamente se alista y salta al sith quien la toma del tobillo haciéndola caer de espaldas, Veder la suelta, toma el sable, lo levanta y lo baja rápidamente, pero Aria vio el sable de Kanan y lo atrajo con la fuerza al encenderlo deteniendo apenas el sable de su oponente, el sith es mucho más fuerte que la padawan quien con dos manos resiste el impacto del sable, pero no lo ara por siempre, el sable rojo y el azul forman un color verde brillante que deslumbra a la chica que solo ve una ultima salida...Aria usando la fuerza para aumentar su rapidez a un alto nivel apaga el sable mientras rueda sobre si hasta que cae del borde de la plataforma... Veder reconoce rápidamente su estrategia, es la misma que el usaba, el lord Sith clava su sable en el suelo, el sable rojo imponente se clava a unos pocos centímetros de la cara de la chica atemorizada quien devilmente se sujeta de la plataforma con ambas manos mientras sujeta el sable del jedi en la boca, Aria comienza a balancearse una y otra vez mientras el sable de Veder clava en todos lados menos en el correcto, la chica se suelta cuanto se hace asía atrás dando un giro perfecto y logrando caer en la plataforma donde encendido en sable mientras seguía detrás del Veder. pero él repentinamente aun con el sable encendido lo levanta y esta pasa rosando la cara de la niña haciéndola caer de lado, mientras su agresor la mira friamente como se limpia la sangre de su rostro, el sable del sith dejo una cicatriz que comienza de la parte baja del ojo derecho y sube hasta la frenter, Veder la levanta con ayuda de la fuerza y pregunta

-¿Quien te ha entrenado? tu forma de lucha me es conocida-pregunta Veder

-Primero tendrás que matarme-Aria empujo nuevamente al sith con la fuerza y se coloco en posicion de pelea, pero Veder solo reia

-Que ingenua-Veder la levanta y comprime sus órganos mientras la asfixia -Te lo dire una ultima vez más... ¿quien te ha entrenado?-El sith usa un truco mental

-O o obi-Wan Kenobi-Aria suspira frustrada por haber fallado, justo cuando queda inconciente

Veder la carga en su hombro mientras se va, camina hasta el angar donde un transporte imperial lo espera, baja a la chica y la mantiene de pie, saca su sable y dice para los que lo escucha

-Que quede como una advertencia de lo que le are-Veder... ... ... - de la orden de abandonar la nave... ... ...

.

.

En la plataforma

-¡Kanan!-Grita Hera al ver todo lo que restaba

La twi´lek corre al auxilio del jedi, levanta su cabeza, esta bien, pero inconsciente, de inmediato a la ecena llegan Zeb y Ahsoka con otros barios rebeldes

-Levanten a la chica, al jedi y al padawan, llevenlos a la nave y avisen a Kashyyk que iran-Ordeno Ahsoka

-Yo llevare a Sabine-Comento Zeb mientras levantaba a la chica

Los rebeldes se dirigieron a la nave, donde recostaron a los tres heridos en camillas, pero Ahsoka no entro

-Diregete a Kashyyk las coordenadas estan puestas, buscare a Aria-Ahsoka salio de la rampa y esta se cerro- espero se encuentre bien- comento para si Ahsoka comenzando a correr por los angares, hasta encontrar uno donde sabia había estado Veder, pero...

.

.

Hera no tardo mucho en llegar a Kashyyk a la bace rebelde, pero aun sin estar al lado de "su vaquero" sabia que algo no estaba bien...

 **Continuara...**

 **Listo escribí otro capitulo ya hice mi logro de la semana... ¿que opinan de la idea de sacarle mas famila a Ezra?**

 **si ustedes dicen que si describanl s de todos los angulos y detalles yo me encargo me agrgarlos, tambien suguieranme nombres**


	11. Chapter 12

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Capitulo 12: ¿que?**

El fantasma ha aterrizado en el hangar en Kasshyk, la rampa se abre, un grupo de rebeldes baja a los eridos y los llevan atravesando la base rebelde, llegan a la enfermería donde todo esta en calma e inmediatamente, comienzan a ayudar a los rebeldes... Hera da un paso al frente queriendo acercace al jedi de pelo castaño, pero otro rebelde la detiene

-Lo sentimos no puede pasar-Rebelde

-Pero es que...-Hera no pudo terminar de dar su pretexto cuando ya le habían cerrado la puerta en la cara, la twi´lek suspiro decepcionada girando la cabeza para ver a su compañero

-De seguro están bien... esto nos pasa seguido... ¿no es cierto?- Dijo Zeb fingiendo una voz calmada, aun cuando por su mente cursaba "Espero estén bien"

"que esten bien"...

"que esten bien"...

Estos pensamientos rodeaban la imaginación de los dos Rebeldes restantes, claro Chopper se encontraba en la nave, alguien tenia que quedarce...Hera se recargo en la pared a lado de la enfermería donde se encontraban sus amigos, Zeb la acompaño de la misma manera, pero

-¡Hera!-Sabine

Hera y Zeb se levantaron de un salto y desobedeciendo las indicaciones entraron corriendo en ayuda de la mandaloriana, quien se encontraba en la esquina con una mirada de panico

-¿Por que carajo me dejan sola?-Pregunta Sabine enojada a sus amigos

-Lo sentimos señorita, no quisimos asustarla y por su rápida reaxion es obio que usted no tiene nada malo, nosotros revisaremos a sus compañeros, la señorita puede retirarce-Rebelde

Eran extrañas las palabra para Sabine, no en el sentido de que no las conociera si no que pocas personas le hablan con tanto respeto

-Gracias-Dijo Sabine un tanto confundida mientras tomaba su casco de una mesa y se diriguia a la salida con la cabeza baja

Hera y Zeb salieron tras de ella, pero a los pocos paso se detuvo y giro a sus amigos

-Supongo que mi grito se oyó un tanto inmaduro-Sabine

-Solo un ... poco-Le respondio Hera tratando de animarla y lo logro

-¿Segura que te sientes bien?-Zeb

-Si es solo que... no estoy acostumbrada a abrir los ojos y que este el rostro de un extraño a 15 centimetros del mio-Sabine

-Te hace falta que te besen... ya diste o te dieron tu primer beso ¿no?-Hera

-Pues... no, ¿a que edad diste el tuyo?, supongo que te lo dio Kanan-Sabine

-Tenia 8 y me lo dio un jedi, pero nunca supe su nombre-Hera

-Esta bien... hay que pasar a un tema más importante-Zeb suspira -¿Que paso?

-Bueno solo... Veder aparecio de repente y ataco a Ezra pero no con el sable, pero llego Kanan, Veder lo noqueo, luego nos tiro a mi y a Aria, lo atacamos, creo que perdi mis blasters, él nos suspendio en la plataforma y dijo que necesitaba un alumno, no para el para alguien mas, pero no dijo quien o por lo menos yo no lo escuche, cai inconciente y... -Sabine

-¿Y?-Hera

-Vine a dar aqui-Sabine se sintio frustrada por no poder dar más informacion

Hubo unos segundos de cilencio

-Disculpen ya despertó el varón adulto-Rebelde

Hera fue la primera en dirigirce a la enfermeria y entrar directamente con el jedi, quien estaba recostado totalmente, solo con los ojos abiertos y el rostro palido... Kanan al ver a la Twi´lek cubriendo la luz, se quejo suabemente mientras una sonrrisa aparecia en su rostro

-¿Cuanto tiempo me desconecte?-Kanan

-Menos de media hora-Hera pasa sus dedos por la barba del jedi- ¿Como te sientes?

-Estoy... bien, excepto por una jaqueca, dolor de espalda y nauseas-Kanan

-No se preocupe lo revisamos el mareo es producido por el dolor de cabeza pero no hay daños en esas zonas, pero creemos que puede tener dislocado el hombro, necesitamos que se siente-Rebelde

Kanan obedecio pero inmediatamente sintió su hombro derecho caido , el rebelde se acerco y comenzó a bendar todo el brazo del jedi e inmovilizo con una venda que pasaba sobre el hombro izquierdo donde recargaba el derecho, mientras ocurria esto Kanan buscaba acomodar sus ideas

-Esta listo-Rebelde, él se acerco a otra puerta y esta se abrio, antes de que esta puerta se cerrara se escucho un quejido que desperto una pregunta en Kanan

-Ezra-Dijo de repente Kanan al levantarce y mirar a sus tres compañeros, el jedi camino a la puerta y esta se abrio

-El chico esta estable, pero sigue noqueado, solo necesitamos que lo cuiden se quedara una enfermera aqui con ustedes-El rebelde y otros doctores salieron dejando a la "familia dispareja" sola

Kanan se acerco un poco más a Ezra... Sabine estaba bien, no tenia golpes ni nada preocupante pues no tenia ni un rasguño, a él (Kanan) el dolor de cabeza y de espalda le era algo comun despues de una pelea, el hombro solo fue una pequeña erida pero... Ezra estaba sin su traje solo con la ropa que siempre lleva debajo, su cabeza estaba deteniada con un collarin, tenia una mascarilla de oxigeno, la cabeza, los tobillos y las muñecas vendadas, un suero estaba conectado en su vena del brazo izquierdo y en el derecho lo conectaban a una maquina para medir sus latidos, en la cabeza entre su pelo azulado se notaba algo se sangre y esta recorria hasta su cuello, sus ojos cerrados cubiertos por un poco de su cabello y su boca no mostraba ninguna exprecion... Kanan no pudo ebitar sentir mucha lastima por su alumno, temblorosamentre le movio el pelo de los ojos, involuntariamente Ezra comenzo a balbucear al mismo tiempo que temblaba y sudaba de momento, La enfermera se acerco y arropo, tomo un liquido y lo puso en el suero

-¿Que, que, que le esta poniendo?-Pregunta al Jedi nervioso

-El suero, tiene anti cuabulante, vitaminas, narcoticos, anestecia y analgesicos para el dolor... se pondra bien, le hacen falta otros estudios pero se necesita llenar un expediente con datos del niño- La enfermera le entrego una oja al jedi, quien comenzo a llenarla

 **Nombre: Ezra Bridger**

 **Edad: 15 años Sexo: Masculino**

 **Nombre del padre:_ Nombre de la madre:_**

 **tipo de sangre: desconocido**

 **Problemas medicos: asma**

 **Ultimo ataque: Desconocido**

 **Edad de diagnostico. Desconocida**

 **Alergias: Desconocidas**

 **Problemas fisicos: desconocidos**

 **Problemas de nacimiento: Desconocidos**

 **Medicamentos que ingiere con o sin reseta: Desconocidos**

 **Ultimo cequeo medico: Desconocido**

 **Ultima visita al dentista. desconocida**

 **Roturas de huesos: Desconocidas**

-Aqui tiene-Kanan entregola oja a la enfermera

-¿Es lo unico que saben del niño?-Enfermera

-Pues si...-Kanan

-La llevare a registro-La enfermera salio

El llenar la oja que tenia tan poca informacion solicitada, fue un sufrimiento y remordimiento profundo en el jedi, al darce cuenta de que informacion tan cenicilla e importante de Ezra no la conocian

-Es decepcionantecomo llenamos entre los cuatro la oja-Kanan

-Si, pero Ezra nunca habla de eso, aun si le preguntas, pero entre nosotros sabemos las respuestas-Sabine

-Si, pero nosotros desde que nos conocimos intercambiamos esos datos, pero no con Ezra... cuando despierte hablaremos con él-Kanan siente una perturbacion en la fuerza y gira a Ver a su padawan

Ezra comienza a despertar y devilmente se endereza, pero mira confundido a la tripulacion

-Ezra-Casi grita Sabine emocionada

El niño ve un blaster a la mano a un lado de su camilla, lo toma y apunta a Sabine directamente, pero Hera da un paso al frente y el padawan cambia de objetibo, con una mano se retira el oxigeno

-¿Quienes son y quien les dijo mi nombre?-Pregunta Ezra con voz macabra mientras Hera retrocede un paso...

Continuara...

Ya me urgia escribir... por cierto ¿que han pensado sobre darle otras hermanas a Ezra?... pues yo lo quisiera hacer el hijo de enmedio


	12. Chapter 13

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Capitulo 13: ¿como carajo eso no se le olvida?**

 **Bueno siguiente capitulo... perdonen ortografia**

Un ruido molesta al chico, por lo que suelta su arma, el niño respira agitado mientras regresa la vista a los rebeldes, mira a cada uno detenidamente de pies a cabeza

-¿Sabes quienes somos?-Kanan

-Ha ha algo asi... me parece que el Lazat se llama Zeb, comparto cuarto con el y... le gusta una... una... Togruta de nombre... creo Fulcrom...-Ezra

-Ahsoka Tano-Hera

-Si eso... -Ezra mira detenidamente a Kanan- Tu eres un jedi-Ezra señala en el medio de Hera y Kanan

-¿Quien?... ¿el o yo?-Hera

-Tu, eres una jedi, como Ahsoka, una gran piloto y mi figura materna, creo que te llamas Hera Syndulla... él solo es el lider y un raro piloto de nombre ¿Ken? Jarro-Ezra

Sabine rió ingenua

.-La del pelo azul se llama...¿Sabina?... no...¿si?...no se llama...¿sabine?, si Sabine... le gusta pintar, ella me gustaba... pero me rompió el corazón y aun sabiendo que le hiva a cantar una canción-Ezra

-¡¿Como carajo eso no se le olvida?!-Sabine

-Descuida "Sabine"-Kanan

-Callese señor "Jarro"-Sabine

-¿Cual es tu nombre completo?-Hera

-...Ezra... Bridger-Ezra

-¿Edad?-Zeb

-15 años-Ezra

-¿Has besado a alguna chica?-Sabine

-Esa no es una pregunta de la cual quieras saber la respuesta-Ezra

-¿Otra cosa?-Kanan

-Mis padres no estan desde hace 8 años, estuve en organizaciones... recuerdo a Jake, Jack, Franky, Sash y... ¡Aria!...¡¿Donde esta mi hermana?!-Ezra

-No esta...-Ahsoka

La togruta esta en la puerta, tiene una caja en las manos, camina en direccion del niño con la cabeza alta, pero la mirada baja, Ezra ya sabe lo que hay dentro lo siente en la fuerza... sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas pero las detiene, la jedi le entrega la caja, el padawan quita la tapa y mira el contenido... los guantes... el casco... los sables... la coleta que tenia aun sujetada con el listo y sobre este se notan las puntas del cabello quemado y por ultimo... el medayon... el niño devilmente toma el medallon que se encuentra estrellado en el dije y la cadena rota manchado completamente de sangre, el color dorado ha desaparecido casi por completo, el chico lo levanta frente a el y busca en su cuello el suyo, los une... pero nada sucede... hasta que, la imagen sale de Ezra y Aria, él la esta cargando pero ella le jala el cabello, de repente la foto se difumina y desaparece

-El disco esta dañado, ya no sirve-Comenta Ezra al meter todo en la caja y taparla

El aura de Ezra antes emanaba confucionm ahora, hira y sufrimiento... y no solo los jedis lo sienten... una lagrima sale de los ojos de Ezra

-Q q q quiero estar solo...-Ezra

-No es momento aun debo revisarte y podrás quedarte solo si asi lo quieres-La enfermera regreso-Les pido a todos que salgan por favor

Los rebeldes obedecen

-Debo llenar una hoja con tus datos... ¿nombre completo?-Enfermera

-¿Completo totalmente?-Ezra

-Si-Enfermera

-Kenan Ezra Gayl Bridger-Ezra (los nombres se pronuncian como estan escritos)

-¿Naciste a termino?-Enfermera

-No... nací a los 7 meses y medio-Ezra

-¿Tipo de sangre?-Enfermera

-A positivo-Ezra

-Ellos anotaron que tienes Asma... ¿es infantil o crónica?-Enfermera

-Cronica-Ezra

-¿Ultimo ataque?-Enfermera

-Hace 4 años-Ezra

-¿Algún familiar directo cercano o vivo?-Enfermera

-Si...-Ezra

-¿Lo podemos contactar?-Enfermera

-No... bueno no se donde se encuentre-Ezra

-Bien, ya llegaron tus radiografías de las piernas y son lesiones poco graves, puedes caminar y correr pero debes usar unos aparatos-La enfermera los saca ( son unos insertos de plástico que abarcan desde arriba de la rodilla hasta la punta del pie)

La enfermera se los entrega a Ezra, él ya los conocía y sabe como ponerlos, Ezra se los pone y vuelve a cubrir sus piernas

-¿Quieres que les diga que pasen o vas a dormir?-Enfermera

-Quiero dormir-Ezra se recuesta

-Necesito que te quedes con el oxigeno-La enfermera re-conecta a Ezra al tanque

La enfermera apaga la luz y sale, se topa de frente conlos rebeldes

-¿Podemos pasar?-Kanan

-No... el chico necesita descanso, alivio, comprencion, mantenerce en calma y que lo ayuden a recordar... tiene 3 puntos el la nuca, el golpe afecto sus rodillas, talones, no hay daño visible en la columna por el momento y puede que afecte en parte su comportamiento

La enfermera se retira...

...

...

Continuara...

Corto lo sé no tengo inspiracion... se me fundio la imaginacion... como un queso


	13. eso queria escuchar

Hola de nuevo  
Capítulo 14: Eso quería escuchar

Ezra dormía tranquilamente en su habitación, oscura, fría, aislada…. Totalmente solo con sus pensamientos pero no era el único Bridger que se encontraba en esta situación…

En algún lugar del complejo imperial en Curuscant…  
Aria se encuentra recargada en la pared, con las manos en la espalda sujetadas con las esposas ajustadas, mantiene la cabeza baja, su cabello azul ahora tiene las puntas quemadas, en la nuca su cabello apenas llega al inicio del cuello mientras que de frente cuelgan dos mechones largos que rozan sus hombros… una presencia algo en la fuerza la incita a mirar el pasillo, a lo lejos se acercan Troppers armados… dos específicamente, no tardaron mucho en acercársele

-Lord Veder quiere verte-Trooper 1

-¿A si?... pues yo a él no quiero verlo-Aria

Los imperiales abren las puertas, la oportunidad es ahora, Aria usando la fuerza se suelta de sus esposas, de un salto pasa sobre los soldados, corre y corre por el extenso pasillo blanco,pero…

-Maldita sea-Dice para si la joven padawan al llegar a un campo de entrenamiento imperial

Todos los troopers comienzan a disparar, aria esquiva fácilmente los primeros, pero son demasiados, debe usar la fuerza, pone sus manos al frente como si detuviera los disparos, los soldados se elevan, ella separa las manos y los imperiales caen luego de chocar con las paredes, la chica victoriosa se sacude las manos y da la vuelta

-El emperador quiere verte-Veder toma a la chica del cuello y la arroja a los pies de dos troopers quienes la levantan y escoltan a la oficina del emperador

...

...

...

De regresó en Kashyyyk  
Ezra despierta de golpe, respira agitado mientras se levanta de la camilla, se sienta en el borde no se ven sus botas, se levanta, un dolor recorre su columna, pero no muestra mucha importancia, comienza a caminar por el cuarto hasta encontrar la puerta, camina por el pasillo iluminado que ciega al chico, siente algo… sus compañeros, la puerta esta abierta y se asoma

.

.

.

Hacia 5 minutos

-Esta frio… indiferente-Sabine

-Si pero, era de esperarse ¿no?-Kanan

-Después de todo ya no tiene a su hermana y… debe ser una perdida grande, tal vez marque un cambio en su comportamiento-Hera

-Pues sí pero es que… siempre está deprimido-Zeb

-Pero de vez en cuando sonríe-Sabine

-Ahí está la palabra clave "De, Vez, En, Cuando"… se siente excluido-Ahsoka

-Pero si no se sintiera a gusto con nosotros se iría-Hera

-No… desde que estoy con ustedes me he dado cuenta de que evita la realidad –Ahsoka

-Cuando le hablo de guerras busca el lado positivo, y se remarca lo malo para buscarlo-Kanan

-Y si no lo encuentra se reanima con sarcasmo-Sabine

-Siempre que sonríe es diferente-Zeb

-Dice que sabe que sus padres pueden estar muertos pero nunca lo admite-Sabine

-Trata de convencerse de que Aria no esta muerta... lo ve como una posibilidad nula-Hera

-Y eso lo afecta a un grado mental y psicológico-Kanan suspira

-Eso quiere decir que esta loco no ¿no?-Sabine

-No el problema es que... bueno...Ezra es un niño bueno no es un niño si no que el... se siente asustado, triste, atemorizado se podría decir, se siente solo, abandonado... no tiene confianza en si mismo o por lo menos nunca la demuestra, siempre esta callado... es una mala señal pues no se abre a nosotros y al usar la fuerza eso lo atraerá al lado oscuro pues no sabe liberar su mente-Kanan

-Pero libero su mente cuando fue a la muerte y regreso-Sabine

-En ese caso libero su mente de cargas fisicas y a lo que Kanan se refiere es algo mental... como un trauma-Zeb

-Eso explicaria el porque de un momento a otro cambia su estado de animo... porque no quiso hablar con Tseebo sobre sus padres... -Sabine suspira- él siempre se siente mucho de vez en cuando es arrogante, pero nunca cruel solo, es, que, él... no sabe como desahogarse -Sabine

-Ezra necesita cariño y sentirse comprendido-Hera

-Si... pero tu lo conscientes y chiqueas de más... el necesita disciplina, una mano firme y si de vez en cuando una caricia...pero el no se va a dejar, el quiere algo fijo algo normal y cotidiano... aveces pienso que no estaba listo para un sable, pero sus poderes, su censivilidad a la fuerza, crece más rápido de lo que lo entreno y por eso avanzamos rápido, pero eso también lo afecta-Kanan

-¿Y como lo ayudaran?-Sabine

-Exactamente nosotros no lo podemos ayudar es algo que deve hacer y lograr solo... Es la manera en que nos encañaron a todos los padawans, no guardes rencor, siempre di lo que piensas, se abierto a tus semejantes, busca ayuda cuando la necesites, aveces debes hacerlo solo... el código jedi lo marca-Kanan

...

...

-Ho´valla, eso te dice que no ayudes a nadie...¡solo vela, por ti y tu seguridad ¿no?!-Comenta Ezra desde la puerta, el chico camina lentamente hasta el centro de los rebeldes y mira a cada uno detenidamente cuando...

 **.**

 **.Perdonen ortografía**

 **..**

 **Los debo dejar colgados en este punto... la siguiente semana comienzan mis exámenes por esa razón subí dos capítulos esta semana pero de paso quiero dejar una pregunta**

 **¿Como sufrirá Ezra?**

 **a.-Físicamente**

 **b.-Emocionalmente**

 **c.-Física y Emocionalmente**

 **D.- Se vuelve aun mas bipolar**

 **E.-Mente suicida**

 **F.-Deprecion**

 **Acomoden lo** **a su gusto o describan su problema... los veo en una semana y media chaochao**


	14. lo lamento tanto

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Capitulo 15: Lo lamento tanto**

-Ezra yo...-Kanan

-¡No!... no lo puedes explicar... Lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera de Sash, Franky, Jack o de Jake incluso... de cualquiera en la organización de los Piratas... admito que también lo esperé mucho de Kanan o Zeb... recupero la memoria por si no lo notan... pero lo que de verdad me interesa es si ¿eso es lo que piensan de mi?, ¿lo que soy para ustedes?... Un niño asustado, indefenso, que busca protección, un chico ¡aterrorizado!, ¡traumatizado, por la perdida de sus padres¡, ¡Vamos díganlo, ¿quiere agregar algo mas?!... adelante tengo tiempo de sobra...como siempre... si lo admito no soy perfecto y tampoco ustedes, me quede porque quería saber de la fuerza, eso me impulso a quedarme y mi vida no ha cambiado del todo... tengo una cama, como lo mismo y un techo, robo, molesto imperiales, pero... sobreviví a Veder dos veces una gracias a mi maes... Kanan, y otra a ... "Ella"... odio rotundamente como acaban de hablar de mi, ¡juntos! y por individual-Ezra mira a Hera- Eres como una madre, me cuidas y sobre proteges, y hasta llegue a pensar en todas las formas en las que me recuerdas a mi madre... hablas mucho conmigo y creo o supongo que me pones atención- Ezra camina en dirección a Zeb con una cara de confucion y le dice-Oye, supuse,no, no supuse era un echo que habíamos quedado a mano eternamente, yo no te critico y tu no me criticas, así que esa si es la verdadera lealtad Lazat-Ezra mira a Sabine con tristeza- Te ame y lo sabias, no tenias que decir si, pudiste haberte negado y no dar motivo, no necesitabas romperme el corazón de la manera más cruel que pudiste...pero siempre me trataste bien y ocultas al gato de mi hermana en tu cuarto, gracias-Ezra mira a Ahsoka-Te agradezco lo que has echo por mi, me encanta la forma en como tratas a las personas, he pensado que me llegas a comprender, pero ahora no estoy seguro...-Ezra mira a Kanan a lo ojos y niega con la cabeza-Me decepciona que lo ayas dicho a mis espaldas y no de frente... y tu quieres que te diga maestro porque es una muestra de respeto pero se supone debe ser mutuo ¿no?...-Ezra suspira-Si me dan mis cosas me puedo ir de inmediato

Nadie habla, todos se muestran cerios mientras piensan en lo que le pasa al chico, Ahsoka pensaba que su mente seria facil de manipular por el estado en que se encontraba, le toco el hombro, Ezra la miro, la jedi paso la mano frente el chico usando la fuerza

-"Duerme"-Ahsoka

El cuerpo "dormido" del chico callo en los brazos de la togruta, quien lo enderezo, el cuerpo del padawan quedo recargado en el de ella

-Mejor piensa, que vas ha hacer con el, los sentimientos de un niño de la fuerza no son un chiste, se puede pasar al lado oscuro si no haces nada-Ahsoka

-Yo lo llevo al cuarto-Ofreció Kanan aun consiente de que estaba erido

-No... gracias, pero deves pensar en que hacer, Dume-Ahsoka por fin descubrió el verdadero nombre de Kanan

.

.

.

(Recuerdo de Ahsoka)

-Entonces, ¿quien fue el que entreno a Kanan?-Ahsoka

-A Kanan lo entreno la mestra jedi Depa Billaba-Hera

-Yo conocí a la maestra Billaba, pero a su padawan no lo conocí en persona, si lo vi un par de veces y déjame decirte que no se parece a Kanan y tampoco recuerdo que mencionara ese nombre-Ahsoka

-Lo sé, Kanan no es su nombre, es solo el que ocupa para mentenerce oculto-Hera suspira- Su nombre real es Caleb Dume

(Realidad)

Ahsoka levanta fácilmente el cuerpo del chico que pesa unos 45 kilos y sale

-¿Dume?-Sabine

-Es mi verdadero nombre... Caleb Dume-Kanan

-De super lujo, primero Ezra oculta tener una hermana y el que la iva a buscar, luego Kanan no es tu nombre, Ahsoka es novia de Zeb desde hace 2 dias, ¿que sigue?, ¿que los ascos de Hera sean por un embarazo?...-Sabine

-Sabine...-Hera

-No, ya no, siempre ocultan todo-Sabine se enfada y sale

-No fue correcto ocultarlo, voy a vigilar que no rompa nada-Zeb sale

-No te preocupes te conocieron como Kanan y siempre lo seras-Hera

-Bueno... eso espero... vamos con Ezra-Kanan comienza a caminar con la mirada baja- ¿crees que podrias quedar o que estes embarazada?

-Kanan, por más que tu quieras tener un hijo, yo no me siento lista y una nave no es lugar para un niño-Hera

-¿Y los ascos?, tienes mucho sueño, casi te desmallas hace dos semanas... y no quieres que te revisen-Kanan detiene a Hera y la mira a los ojos- Yo comprendo que no estes lista, no pido un hijo, primero devemos resolver nuestros problemas, pero tampoco quiero organizar el funeral de mi novia por una enfermedad que no conociamos por el motivo de que no se quiso revisar-Kanan le da un beso en la mejilla-No quiero eso

-Bien Kanan, si quieres pido una prueba de embarazo y listo-Hera suspira-Y si es negativa voy al doctor para que me revise

-Eso ya me tiene más tranquilo-Kanan pone su brazo al rededor de la cintura de Hera y comienzan a caminar, entran al cuarto y Ahsoka esta hablando con la enfermera-¿Que pasa?

-Ezra necesita unas inyecciones en las rodillas para liberar precion, se la pondran ahora aproyechando el que esta dormido, ya tiene la anestecia-Ahsoka se mueve para dejar ver al jedi como tienen al chico

Ezra sigue conectado al oxigeno, con las vendas pero ahora sujetado de los hombros, los brazos, el torso, los pies y sobre la rodilla

-Bien-Kanan

Los tres se alejan, la enfermera saca la jeringa con una aguja enorme, comienza a introducirla cuando el niño despierta y comienza a gritar

-¡Mama, Papa!-Ezra

Kanan da un paso al frente, pero es detenido por Ahsoka, pasa un minuto lleno de gritos y dolor, la enfermera saca la geringa y comienza a llenarla de nuevo, Ezra esta llorando amargamente tratando de soltarce

-Podrian tratar de calmarlo, por favor-Enfermera

Ahsoka deja pasar a Kanan, el jedi mira al niño que abre los ojos, su maestro le seca las lagrimas del padawan quien apreita los puños y dientes, Hera toma la mano del Ezra comienza a acariciarla, el chico la mira y relaja la mano, la twi´lek la toma suabemente

-Va la segunda, pueden quedarce a su lado si asi lo quieren-Enefermera, comienza a introducir la segunda

Ezra vuelve a gritar, a Hera le resuenan los oidos pero no podria alejarce, Ezra le sujeta furtemente la mano, Kanan le pasa la mano por el cabello... pasa un minuto, la enfermera retira la geringa y suelta al niño que inmediatamente se lanza a abrazar a su maestro diciendole fuertemente

-¡Lo siento, Kanan!... De verdad lo siento mucho-Ezra llora en el hombro de su maestro

-No... no llores-Kanan abraza al chico tratando de consolarlo pero su maestro conmovido evita romper en llanto

-Cuando se calme se lo pueden llevar-Enfermera comienza a caminar a la salida seguida de Hera

..

..

..

Ezra se calma luego de 20 minutos, mira a su maestro

-Ya... ven vamos a la nave, ¿puedes caminar?-Kanan le pasa las botas al chico

Ezra se las pone y baja de la cama, le duele pero si puede caminar, llegan a la nave, Sabine, Zeb Y Chopper los esperan en la cabina, los ojos del padawan se llenan de lagrimas mientras atraviesa la cabina, antes de salir dice

-LlL l lo lo lo losiento, por todo lo que he dicho y hecho cdesde que llege-Ezra camina por el pasillo

Kanan mira a la tripulacion, levanta los hombros como diciendo no lo sé, sigue al chico hasta el pasillo, Ezra esta parado frente a su cuarto al borde del llanto

-Ezra... seria mejor que durmieras en mi cuarto-Kanan se acerca y abre su cuarto, el niño entra y directamente sube a la litera, apenas y se molesta en quitarse las botas- Duerme un poco-Kanan acobija al muchacho

-Es que no he podido dormir desde hace unos dias-Ezra

Kanan toma un frasco, lo abre y le da una pastilla al chico quien la ingiere y cierra los ojos, el jedi se retira y se dirige a la cabina

-Ahsoka amenazo con llevarse a Ezra, si no encontramos una solucion-Sabine

-¿Donde esta?-Kanan

-Se fue, dice que nos quiere en el punto de reunion "DRCG-13"-Zeb

-Y... ¿Hera?-Kanan

-Luego de que se fuera Ahsoka, Hera se fue corriendo al baño a vomitar-Sabine...

...

...

... En otra parte al otro lado de la galaxia

..

.

Ezra despierta de golpe y cae de su litera

-Mierda-Murmura Ezra cuando habre los ojos y ve a Chopper quien lo ayuda a levantarce

La puerta se abre, es Hera quien tiene los ojos lloroso

-¿Como te sientes Ezra?-Hera

-Bien pero... ¿que te sucede?-Ezra

-Nada... Kanan quiere verte en la cabina-Hera

Ezra comienza a caminar, descalso hasta la cabina donde Ezra encuentra su maestro al borde del llanto

-¿Que ocurre por qu porque lloran?-Ezra

-Mira, nosotros no popodemos ayudarte... te tienes que ir con Ahsoka-Kanan

-No, ¡No!, ¡Acabo de perder a mi hermana y ustedes quieren dejarme!... pense que eran diferentes-Ezra sale corriendo

Corre y corre... hasta el cansancio, sube a un arbol, se recarga del tronco y comienza a llorar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara...**

 **Bueno... ¿y?**

 **Ya se que dije que no hiba a subir otro cap pero pues me llego la inpiracion, pues por primera vez hubo atro problema de bulling en el salon y una amiga y un amigo me incitaron a hablar de que a mi me roban dinero, me dicen rara y pues hable...**

 **me siento feliz, el maldito problemas es que Cesar sabe que me corto y se lo va a contar a la psicologa y me va a regañar, estoy segurA**

 **ero gueno, referente a el fic**

 **¿Hera esta embarazada?**

 **o**

 **¿Esta enferma y esto produce otro daño más en la tripulacion?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Que pasa con Ezra?**

 **y**

 **¿Se va con Kanan o con Ahsoka?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chao chao... perdonen faltas de ortografia**


	15. Chapter 16

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Capitulo 16: El o Ella  
**

 **PERDONEN FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA...**

Ezra esta empapado, la tormenta moja todo a la vez, el padawan con las vendas por todo su cuerpo, el dolor en las rodillas, la cabeza le da vueltas, sin zapatos ni calsetas, con una playera delgada que apenas cubre parte de sus brazos, recargado contra un árbol, a lo lejos en la neblina, ve una aparicion de Aria que le dice...

"Ven... Sigueme"-Voz de Aria

-Ezra devilmente se levanta, aun sigue sobre la rama, pero él no esta en si mismo, da un paso al frente y cae del arbol, rueda por una ladera clabandoce espinas, golpeandose con ramas y rocas, chicas y grandes, al terminar de caer todo su cuerpo esta lleno de barro, cortadas algunas mas profundas que otras, boca abajo, pone sus manos al frente para levantarse, apenas se logra levantar unos centimetros cuando se desmalla y deja caer su cuerpo...

...

..

.

En otro lugar aun más lejano, en la misma galaxia, en curuscant... específicamente en la oficina del emperedor

Aria entra escoltada por los soldados imperiales, la incan en el suelo y la suelta, gracias al entrenamiento a temprana edad y proporcionado por Obi-Wan, Aria recibio de las mejores tutelas que podria haber pedido, lo primero que hace es enumerar las salidas con sus pros y contras, " 1.-La ventana pro libertad, contra muerte segura, lesiones... 2.-Enfrentarlos pro suicidio, contra lo mismo que la anterior.. 3 la puerta pro: libertad, contra: escuadrones de troopers, caza estelares, busqueda masiba"

-Maestro-Veder se inca frente a su maestro quien gira su cilla

-¿Quien es la chica?-Emperador

-Una nueva chica que usare como aprendiz... para que en un futuro derrotemos a Luke Skywalker -Veder

-Es grande para resivir un entrenamiento digno de ser alumna de Veder-Emperador

-Pero fue entrenada por mi ex maestro... Obi-Wan y por mi ex padawan Ahsoka tano-Veder

-¿Tano?-Emperador

-Si... La aprendiz vive-Veder

-Si, ella vive... y yo-Aria le quita el sable a Veder, lo enciende y se pone contra el cristal- ¡Tambien contare mi historia!

El emperador lanza rayos a la padawan, quien los detiene con el sable, pero estos se pasan a su cuerpo lo que produce que grite, pero no se rinde...

-¿Aria?-Voz de Ezra... solo resuena en la mente de Aria

La chica se distrae y cae al suelo, Veder se quita el sable y lo reenciende, el emperador se levanta de su silla y camina en dirección de Aria, ella ya no ve otra salida, usa la fuerza y tira el cristal de la oficina y se arroja al bacio... pero

...

..

.

De regrezo en... La luna de Endor... si donde viven los ewoks... si las ratas super desarrolladas y dentudas, con gorro

Ezra busca fuerzas para levantarce y lo logra, escucha a lo lejos los gritos de la tripulacion

-¡Ezra!-Kanan

-¡Niño!-Zeb

-¡Ezra!-Sabine

El chico comienza a correr, esquiva dificultosamente la maleza y arboles, pero eso no le sera suficiente para esquivar lo que le espera adelante, choca con alguien pero no logra derivarla, la mujer lo abraza fuertemente para que no escape

-¡Sueltame!-Ezra

-No... mirame... calmate Ezra... estas con migo-Ahsoka logra calmar al niño quien la abraza y comienza a llorar- estas empapado, ven pasa a mi nave deves secarte

El padawna sigue a la togruta a una nave vieja y pequeña casi la mitad del fantasma... entran a algo parecido a una zona de cargas, luego tras una puerta llegaron a la "sala", la jedi le indico al chico que se sentara, el niño subio sus rodillas para abrasarlas y mantenerse caliente, Ahsoka le cubre los hombros con una manta delgada, la mujer le pasa la mano suavemente por la frente y las mejillas

-¿Te sientes bien?, ¿te duele algo?-Ahsoka

Ezra retiro la mano de la togruta- no me siento mal, pero tampoco me siento bien... y no se ni que me duele, mucho menos lo que no me duele-Ezra

-Deves de saberlo... no puedo adivinarlo-Ahsoka le levanta la mirada al padawan- ¿Quieres decirme lo que paso?

-No...Bueno... si, pero es que...Kanan es el problema, primero o de lo que me acuerdo es que el no queria confiar en que podria lograrlo, luego cuando me entreno solo lo intentaba, despues me critico abiertamente frente a todos, luego dijo que el me queria entrenar, y hace tan solo unos minutos dijo que ya no lo aria-Ezra miro un punto fijo en la pared, mientras su respiracion se aceleraba

Todo comenzo a elevarse lentamente, Ezra apretó los puños y cerro los ojos

-¡¿Porque nadie confia en que puedo hacerlo?!... ¡Jake, Aria y mis padres fueron de los unicos que creyeron en mi!...-Ezra relaja las manos y todo cae

-¿Ezra?-Ahsoka

El chico voltea pero sus ojos se ven mas claros y de un tono ambar en el borde de la pupila, la jedi se aleja unos pasos

-¿Que?-Ezra

La jedi le pasa un espejo al chico, quien mira sus ojos, deja el espejo a un lado y se levanta,camina en direccion a la jedi, no la mira y se sige derecho cuando, lo toma DE LOS HOMBROS

-No tienes que irte... ya le di el beneficio de la duda a Kanan... no te vas con ellos, te quedas conmigo, ven vamos a la cabina-Ahsokagia al chico

Ezra se sienta de copoiloto, Ahsoka enciende un holocomunicador... esta llamando a Chopper... comienza a reproducir la llamada y se ve a Kanan y a Hera

-Se acabo Kanan... tu no estas listo para una responsablilidad de este tamaño... avivaste las llamas de la ira en lugar de apagarlas...Ezra se va conmigo-Ahsoka apaga el comunicador y despega la nave

...Una vez en el espacio

-Mira Ezra lo hago por tu bien, te quedaras conmigo un tiempo, no para siempre, pero no te voy a abandonar... al final del pasillo hay un armario, saca algo de ropa, junto del armario a la derecha hay una ducha, date un baño, vístete y descansas... yo te preparo algo para que comas y entres en calor-Ahsoka

...

...

En curuscant...

Dos troopers mujeres patruyean un valcon bajo la oficina del emperador donde aterriza Aria

.

.

Continuara...

me quedo sin tiempo... adios..

¿que quieren para el proximo cap?

me quedo sin ideas

que la fuerza los acompañe


	16. Chapter 17

Hola de Nuevo

Capítulo 17: Nuevos tiempos… nuevos maestros

Ezra camina al armario, el pasillo es corto y bien iluminado, abre la puerta, toma una camisa negra, un pantalón negro y una chaqueta naranja, camina al baño unos pasos, abre la puerta y entra, se quita la ropa, entra a la ducha, abre al agua caliente, se sienta en el suelo y se pone a pensar en lo sucedido en un solo día, el cual cambiara el curso del resto de su vida…

.

.

.

En Curuscant

Aria aterriza en un balcón, donde se encuentra con dos troopers, los tres se miran confundidos, las imperiales saben bien que deben apresarla, pero sienten una conexión con la niña de pelo azul, Aria la percibe, las conoce pero no las logra identificar, pero antes de poder hacer algo

-¡Atrapenla!-Emperador

Las troopers aun confundidas, pero decididas apresan a la chica y la escoltan por un pacillo a una celda de aislamiento, la esposan justo cuando llegan Veder y la inquisidora

-Reténgala en un cuarto superior… y denle comida-Veder sale seguida de la inquisidora

Las troopers llevan a la prisionera, a un cuarto superior, la chica mira a las imperiales

-Soy Aria… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunta temerosa Aria

-¿Bridger?-Trooper1

-Si...-Aria

-Tu nombre no es Aria es Ariatny Elecne Bridger pero Ezra siempre te llamo Aria-Trooper 2

-¿Como lo saben?-Aria

-Somos tus hermanas, yo soy Sashey...me desias Sash-Trooper 2/Sash

-Y yo soy Franciet...me decías franky-Trooper 1

-Ella es la mayor, yo soy la segunda, Ezra es el tercero, tu la cuarta y...Amoly es la menor le llevas tres años-Tropper 1

.

.

.

En la nave

Ezra sale de la ducha,se viste y camina hasta la cabina

-¿Mejor?-Ahsoka

-Si...creo que si-Ezra se sienta en el otro asiento

-¿A donde quieres ir?-Ahsoka

-¿A donde vamos a ir?-Ezra

-Yo pregunte primero-Ahsoka

-Quiero ira Lothal... Jakequeria que hablaraconella-Ezra

.

.

.

Comosiemprese me acaba eltiewnpo cha chao

que la fuerza los acompañe

¿sugerencias, opiniones?... acepto todo


	17. Chapter 18

**Hola de nuevo**

 **capitulo 18: Noticias buenas o malas**

 **Perdonen mi ortografia**

Kanan al escuchar las palabras de la togruta, quedo impactado al igual que los demas que prestaban atencion al jedi quien dejo caer su sable

-Vamonos-Dijo seriamente Kanan al caminar a la nave sin recoger su sable

-Pero...-Sabine

-¡Vamonos!-Kanan

-Kanan, esa no es la solucion-Hera

-Hera no hay un arcoiris a la vuelta de la esquina-Kanan

(Recuerdo de Sabine)

Ezra y Sabine caminaban por la nave de los rebeldes

-Ezra...¿por que siempre eres tan optimista cuando todo se derrumba?-Sabine

-No comprendo la pregunta-Ezra

-Si... aveces pienzo que la galaxia explotara y tu seras el unico que morira con una sonrrisa en el rostro-Sabine

-Bueno cuando era niño una noche antes de que mis padres se fueran, tuve una pesadilla y al ir con mimadre me dijo que "hay cosas buenas que parecen malas y a la vez, hay cosas buenas que el destino disfraza como malas para que la vida sea interezante"... con el tiempo comprendi que era cierto-Ezra

(Realidad)

-Pero Ezra me dijo que-Sabine

-¡Sabine Vasta!-Kanan gruño y entro a la nave

Hera miro a los demas algo desepcionada y les indico que entraran, ella recogio el sable y entro, despego la nave y entro en el hiper espacio diriguiendoce a la flota rebelde en busca de instrucciones, pero

-¿Hera?-Sabine

-¿Que pasa?, Ven sientate-Hera giro su silla a la mandaloriana que se sentaba de copiloto

-Es que Ezra dejo todas sus cosas en mi cuarto y no se que hacer-Sabine

-¿Todas sus cosas?-Hera

-Si, su mochila, el sable... su gata-Sabine

-¿No que era gato?-Hera

-No, y sospecho que esta embarazada-Sabine

-¿Embarazada?-Pregunto Hera con una voz temeroza y aguda

-¿Te sucede algo a ti?-Sabine

-No-Mintio Hera de una manera erronea

-Oye, hasta yo sé que tienes una prueba en la bolsa de tu pantalon, por ciero se esta callendo-Sabine

Hera palpo sus bolsas y no se estaba saliendo, es más no la traia en la bolsa

-¿Asi que estas en cinta?-Sabine se mostro emocionada

-No, o bueno...ha no lo sé... más importante aun ¿por que razon lo pienzas?-Hera

-Tus hormonas-Sabine

-Disculpa, ¿mis hormonas?

-Bueno... tu te la pasas vomitando cada vez que ves comida y a Kanan se le antojan cosas muy extrañas, asi que o tu estas embarazada y tus hormonas le afectan o tu anadas de bulimica y Kanan ivernara este invierno-Sabine

-Bueno en ese haspecto y loca probavilidad tienes razon-Hera suspira- Pero no quiero saberlo

-¿Por?-Sabine

-¿y si da positivo?, ¿que le digo a Kanan?, mas importante ¿que le voy a decir a mi padre?... el no save ni siquiera que Kanan es mi novio-Hera

-No pues eso, eso si es un problema-Sabine miro a Hera ilucionada- Pero por favor hastela

-¿Necesariamente?-Hera

-SI HERA, si estas en cinta nesecitas cuidados, vitaminas, minerales, acido folico, un doctor y muchas cosas-Sabine se levanto y obligo a Hera que se levantara

-¿Si me la hago me dejas tranquila 5 minutos?-Hera, Sabine acintio

Hera se diriguio a su cuarto de donde saco la prueba, se diriguio al baño y cerro la puerta, mientras Sabine estaba emocionada afuera esperandola, pasado un momento hera salio

-¿Yyyyyyyyyyyy..?-Sabine

Hera no lo sabia no habia visto el resultado, se la mostro a Sabine mostrando el resultado, sabine dio un pequeño grito alegre y le dio un abrazo a Hera

-Por favor dime que dio negativa-Hera

-Estas esperando... -Sabine

-Ho valla, creo que voy a...-Hera se dio la vuelta al baño y comenzo a vomitar durante unos pocos minutos

-No es tan malo solo tienes un mes-Sabine

Hera miro a la chica confundida, cuando volvio a devolver el estomago, luego de un moemto Hera se calmo, le jalo a la cadena y miro a Sabine algo preocupada

-¿Te sientes bien?-Sabine

-Me he sentido mejor-Hera abrazo suavemente su abdomen- creo que ya llegamos

-¿Sabes?, supongo que tal vez solo tal vez deverias ir a un doctor-Sabine

-Lo aria pero ya vomite 5 veces hoy, y si tengo otra noticia fuerte no se si vomitare o me desmayare-Hera

-No es por nada pero solo has vomitado 4 veces hoy-Sabine

-Pero yo siento que son 5 veces-Hera comienza a caminar

-Oigan hay un problema es Kanan-Zeb

-¿Que esta pasando?-Hera

-¿Recuerdas la botella de ron que me dijiste que me desiciera de ella?-Zeb

-Si-Hera

-Pues se podria decir que olvide sacarla y Kanan se la empino toda-Zeb

Hera volvia a sentir las ganas de devolver el estomago cuando... lo devolvio, Zeb trato de calmarla y lo logro

-Yo me encargo de Kanan, Sabine cuida a Hera-Zeb se fu

-Solo tengo que recostarme-Hera sentia que todo le dava vueltas cuando...

.

.

 **¿q opinan?**

 **¿alguna sugerencia? ¿que esperan de Hera? y de Kanan**

 **.**

 **. en el siguiente cap no se si volver con Ezra o con el resto.**

 **.**

 **que la fuerza los acompañe siempre**

 **.**

 **pd: comence a ver Naruto voy en el cap 19 (faltan un buen) y me gusta mucho, quisiera comenzar a escribir fics de el**

 **¿que opinan?**

 **o de alguna otra serie de la siguiente lista**

 **.Ninjago**

 **.Tmnt**

 **Los jovenes titanes**

 **La liga se los super amigos**

 **Los jovenes titanes en accion**

 **Stra wars la guerra de los clones**

 **Dragones de berck**

 **Crepie**

 **Dani phantom**

 **u otra que se les ocurra**


	18. Chapter 19

Hola de nuevo

Capitulo 19: suspiros

Hera Sentia Que se iba a caer, Sabine tomo del brazo direction derecho de la twi'lek y lo coloco Sobre su hombro párrafo Darle Apoyo

-Vamos Hera, Debes recostarte-Sabine

Hera comenzo un pecado casi caminar el Apoyo de la mandaloriana, al entrar a su cuarto, la twi'lek logro subir una litera Do, Puso los brazos en su abdomen Y Sus piro Profundamente

-¿Que Voy a Decir? Hera

-Bueno Es mas que Seguro que es de Kanan, solo di le La Verdad-Sabine

... Vamos con Kanan ... El Primer Diálogo IMAGINENSE algo Estilo jack sparrow

-Kanan Deja la botella-Zeb

-Oye-Kanan le da ONU trago a la botella- era ebrio ONU Sin Remedio los antes de ustedes- Otro trago- y le que DICHO un Hera mychas vecesbque Nunca le estado ebrio-Otro trago- asi que ... Pues yegale

-Kanan, Hera esta mal, no deja de vomitar y Hace UNOS Minutos parecia Que se desmayaria-Zeb

Kanan Levanto la mirada un Zeb, se Veía temerozo y sobrio

-¿Estas Seguro -? Kanan

-Completamente, Zeb

Kanan se levanto y dejo la botella en la mesa, salio de la sala, por Camino El pasillo Hasta la puerta del cuarto de Hera y entro

-Sabine ... ¿Podrias manta Una Llevar, ONU balde y el botiquín de mi cuarto? Kanan

-Si, Ya voy-Sabine salio

-Estoy Bien-Hera

-A Mi no me parece Cierto-Kanan la levanto, la carga en brasos SUS

Hera SE de mal sentia, mal Realmente un el Borde de colapso de la ONU, el jedi llevo a la twi'lek un su habitación y la recostó en la cama de abajo, le paso la mano por la Frente y no sintio mas que sudor

-Hera Se que no te gusta, pwro Debes quitarte el gorro-Kanan

Hera acepto aunquebla idea no le gustaba, entro Sabine CON Las Cosas

-Sabine, Necesito Que le traigas una ONU vaso Hera de agua para Que se calme Un momento-Kanan, Sabine asintio y salio

-Hera-Kanan le quito los guantes una Hera y le dio un beso en la Frente-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Que te duele?

-Estoy Solo busque algo cansada y Es Un pequeño dolor de estomago-Hera le paso la mano por la mejilla del jedi de verdad

-Bien, Pero si te SUCEDE algo centavo Ahora Que párr lo sepa-Kanan

(Fantasía de Hera)

es es estoy embarazada- Hera

ESE NINO no es mio-Kanan

pero ... hera

-no se que ATAS Pero ESE niño no es mio-Kanan

(Realidad)

Que -Juro estoy bien ... Solo quiero volver el estomago-Hera

-Kanan Abrazo un Recargando Hera Do frentw en su hombro y al oido le susurro "no tolero Pensar que te suceda algo, no IMAGINARME puedo estar sin ti, Te Conocí Como un CUALQUIERA Pero No te quiero Como un CUALQUIERA, eres muy especial para mi ... Pero de verdad ¿que te SUCEDE? Puedo Sentir en tu aura Que Me Estas Mintiendo no me dices la verdad "

Kanan ... Yo no se cual sea sueros tu reaccion ...- Hers

-Sea Lo QUE SEA yo lo aceptare-Kanan

-no quiero decirtelo-Hera

-Me Duele Pero lo acepto-Kanan acobijo un Hera y se sento a su Lado-duerme, please

Hera cerro Sus Ojos y se quedo dormida, Cuando entro Sabine

-Sabine, Tu Estabas Con Ella, ¿Dime Que le SUCEDE? -Kanan Miro a la chica con Lágrimas en los Ojos

-No Quiere que te diga-Sabine Bajo la mirada

-¿es Malo? -Kanan

-Depende De tu Punto de Vista ... Ella dados Que No sueros Cual SABE tu reaccion ni la de su padre-Sabine

-¿es Malo? A tu Punto de Vista-Kanan

-pues ... no-Sabine sono dudosa

-Esta Bien-Kanan suspiro- Si Quieres ... tiene .. mar Lo Que

Sabine se retiro, Kanan comenzo aa acarisiar un Recordando hera

Recuerdo

Kanan Tiene abrazada una hera de la Sintura, "se mi novia, en UNOS Pocos Días me di Cuenta de Que si tu sonríes yo sonrio, si tu saltas yo salto y si tu lloras yo ... Le partir e ka Cara al culpable" , hera se Acerco y lo beso

Realidad

Hera abre los ojos

-kanan acuestate en rato conmigo-Hera

Kanan levanto la manta y abrazo a su chica hasta quedar e dormido,...

Perdón por la ortografía


	19. Chapter 20

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Capitulo 20: olvida lo aprendido**

-Bueno no iremos a Lotahl de inmediato-Ahsoka

-Bien... y ¿que aremos por el momento?-Ezra

-Bueno segun he notado, lo que Kanan te enseña no es del todo util,... Pues verás lo que el te enseña se aprende entre los 5 y los 7-Ahsoka

-¿bloqueo y conexión con seres vivos?-Ezra

\- Si, d es meditación e historia lo cual tu conoces, de 8 a 12 son misiones extremadamente fáciles dentro de la orden y alrededores, de 13 a 15 dominio de acrobacias con la fuerza y de 16 en adelante son misiones con maestros respondiendo a ya llamadas de ayuda, campo de batalla, fuerza de protección, sanación, retracción, estrangulado y meditación profunda - Ahsoka

\- ¿y luego que?- Ezra

\- Para los 20 escogen un padawan de 8 a 14 años... Pero si nadie escoje a alguno que ya tenga 15 pasa a ser jedi fracasado, pero no puede abandonar el templo por lo que simplemente sin guardias y cosas de ese tipo-Ahsoka

bueno... -Ezra

-Oarate de manos- Ahsoka

Ezra obedece

-listo -Ezra

Ahsoka toma una caja pesada y la pone en los pies del chico, toma otra y la pone a lo lejos, luego otra en otro extremo y hace lo mismo con otras dos, y por ultimo toma otra y la coloca a la derecha del chico, después deja caer unas canicas por toda la zona de cargas y pone una cajita bacía sobre la otra caja que esta al lado del padawan

-Empanta las cajas y mete todas las canicas en la cajita-Ahsoka

\- pero en la cajita apenas cabe canicas ybdon como 20-Ezra

-Haslo tienes 10 minutos-Ahsoka

"si puedo... Tal vez si ... Si lo tengo" penso el padawan

.

.

.

Mientratanto

-es mucho oara digerir-Aria

-lo sabemos-Franky le quita las esposas a Aria

-pero no hay nada que hacer-sash le oasa una barra de energia- disfruta tu estancia estaremos en contacto

Las troopers salen justo cuando entra veder y Barriss

\- ¿ella?-Barriss

\- Si, la fuerza es intenza en tu interior, ágil y entrenada por Kenobi -Veder

\- Bien, otra inquisidora ... ¿ ya tienes algún nombre?-Barriss

\- Pensaba en Darck Karai, mañana puede comenzar su entrenamiento

.

.

. Continuara

Adiosssssss

Lo se muy corto pero con tal de no dejarlos sin fic esta semana... Escribo en un cafe que me invitaron a comer por q mañana cumplo años y... Nadie trajo dinero asibque pedimos una malteada que pagamosbentre 5 y no la tomamos por tragos... Sigue meduo llena todos estamos en el cel... Bueno ya les conte de Cesar que me gusta y oy me enceño mi regalo y yo como "damelo" y el "noooo.. Mañana" ok no pero gurno si paso chao chao

Por sierto me quedo sin ideas syplico ayuda


	20. Chapter 21

hola de nuevo

capitulo 21: es... complicado

bueno primero voy con una parte y luego con otra... me refiero de los rebeldes... perdonen ortografia... buenas not6icias, mi compu ya esta reparada y estan recuperando la memoria...

Kanan se levanto, admiro a Hera un rato como de costumbre, se puso sus botas y camino a la puerta pero antes de llegar

-¿Kanan?...-Hera

-¿Que pasa?-Kanan

-Nada...¿que hora es?-Hera

-Como... las 4 de la mañana...¿por?-Kanan

-Tengo que decirle a Ezra que repare unos circuitos a los que no llega Chopper-Hera... estaba tan adormilada que apenas se acordaba de que Ezra ya no estaba

-¿Ezra?-Kanan

-Ha cierto... disculpa sigo medio dormida-Hera

-Medio es poco-Kanan se estiro- pero bueno te espero en la cocina

-Espera... ¿ya sabes que le regalaremos a Sabine para su cumple años?-Hera

-No... pero yo digo que le preguntemos, pues no tenemos creditos asi que hay que juntarnos y darle algo-Kanan

-Tienes razon-Hera

La pareja camina hasta la cocina, donde Sabine ya los espera tomando caf mientras con sus manos juega un brazalete que le regalo Ezra

-Buenas madrugadas-Sabine

-Hola... te queremos hacer una pregunta-Hera

-Seguro-Sabine levanta la mirada

-¿Que quieres para tu cumpleaños?-Kanan

-Pues no sé... digo es mañana pero no creo que podamos costear un regalo... yo estoy bien con lo de siempre un pastel y comer con

-Pero deves querer algo...-Hera

-Pues... yo quede con Ezra de ir por ahi y comer algo-Sabine

-Bueno... yo no-Kanan miro los ojos de la chica llenos de esperanza- podria decirte que no- kanan suspira profundo

-¿Kanan?...¿todo bien?-Hera

-Si... estoy ... bueno... ha... es complicado lo que estoy sintiendo... me voy a dar una ducha-Kanan sale

-¿Que le pasa?-Hera

-Se preocupa por ti... ¿como te sientes?-Sabine

-Bien..creo... pero estoy mejor-Hera acompaña a la mandaloriana en su desayuno mañanero

.

.

.

En otro lado de la galaxia

Aria se queda sentada en el suelo, por primera vez se quedo sin ideas, necesitaba ayuda pero ¿quien podría ayudarla?, se concentro para meditar y encontrar a Ezra o a Ben pero no lo lograba, cuando...

.

.

.

-Ahg... ¡esto es muy dificil!-Ezra se quejo... ya habian pasado 5 minutos y no habia echo nada

-No te quejes y usa la cabeza... en espesifico la fuerza y las manos-Ahsoka

-¿Manos?, las necesito para quedarme de cabeza-Ezra

-Yo no te puedo ayudar...-Ahsoka se sento y comenzo a meditar

Ezra comenzo a juntar las manos en un punto y logro sostenerce con una sola, elevo la otra y levanto pococ a poco todos los bloques y los empanto, lugo las canicas las acomodo en una piramide con la bace en la cajita diminuta, se vovio a apoyar con dos manosd y levanto la mirada

-Listo-Ezra

-Bien... ya puedes relajarte-Ahsoka

Ezra se vuelve a colocar de pie, Ahsoka se levanta y de un pequeño compartimiento saca barios libro viejos, les sacude el polvo y se los entrega al chico

-Son 4 libros, deves leer uno en una semana, son 4... tienes que leer y estudiar casi un mes... estudiaras lunes, miercoles, jueves, sabado en horario de 8 a 12, aras una pausa para comer de 12 a 1:30 y de 1:30 a 6 seguiras estudiando, de 6 en adelante es tiempo libre para ti, te recomiendo que sigas estudiando... los demas dias sera entrenamiento de 4 de la mañana a 9 Am... de 10 a 7 es tiempo libre, luego de 8 a 12 seguiremos entrenando... tienes mucho tiempo que recuperar has perdido 12 años de entrenamiento... vas muy atrazado... ve a descansar... son las 4 am te quedan 4 horas para dormir... ya es sabado... pero a las 8 no vas a estudiar te voy a hacer un cuestionario muy extenso-Ahsoka sonrio al chico que se veia de sierta manera... asustado

-Tranquilo... no sere tan dura contigo, en el closed busca ropa para dormir y quedate en la cabina al fondo del pasillo hay una cama, un escritorio y suficiente espacio para ti

-Bien-Ezra tomo los libros y se diriguio directo a la cabina

El padawan no se quito la ropa y solo se recosto, queria descansar de todo lo que sucedia... pero algo sobre el escritorio llamo su atencion... un cristal roto, no pudo evitar tomarlo, se descubrio su brzaso derecho y sobre sus marcas de la fuerza escribio con el cristal... "Aria...prometo encontrarte", el chico bajo la manga y se dejo caer en la cama en un sueño profundo


	21. Chapter 22

Hola de nuevo

Capítulo 22: muero…. De confusión... pues no encuentro un titulo adecuado

Bueno como para abrir el capi además de la disculpa por la ortografía le quería decir ¿ustedes saben porque mataron a kun-fu?... porque lo kun-fundieron… (tal vez no lo noten pero tengo una cara tipo meme "éxito")

Y por cierto se que es muy rato en nombre del capi pero digo son tres historias diferentes que en ningun punto se relacionan... no es tan facil... nada es facil

Ezra mira abrumado el techo, un dolor se centra desde su cabeza hasta su estomagó y luego envuelve el resto de su cuerpo, su vista es nublada pero no quiere buscar ayuda...

.

.

En el fantasma

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Sabine

-Bien creo, mareada, confundida, con ascos…. Y hambre-Hera

-¿Y ya tienes vientre?-Sabine

-ha… no comprendo-Hera

-Si… me refiero a que si ¿ya se te nota?-Sabine

-No…bueno no me he visto –Hera

-¿puedo ver?-Sabine

-Sabine, tengo hambre-Hera

-Un desayuno por una mirada-Sabine

-¿te das cuenta de lo pervertido y lésbico que eso suena?-Hera

-Nop…-Sabine sonrió mientras se levantaba a "cocinar"

.

.

.

Con Ahsoka y Ezra

Ahsoka camina cerca de la cabina de Ezra para despertarlo, cuando entra se encuentra con un chico encogido, temblando y quejándose , la Togruta se acerca al chico y le revuelve el pelo para llamar su atención, el padawan la mira confundido y adolorido

-Me duele...-Se quejo Ezra

-¿Que te duele?-Ahsoka

-El estomago, la cabeza, las rodillas y tobillos... en conclusión quiero vomitar, no me puedo mover sin sentir dolor o ganas de gritar, tengo insomnio, frio y temblores... creo que es por el frio-Ezra mira a la togruta que lo acobija y pasa la mano por su frente y mejillas

-Te voy a dar medicina-Ahsoka se levanta pero el niño se sienta en la cama y la toma de la muñeca

-No.. por favor no me la des-Ezra

-Pero es para que mejores-Ahsoka

-Pero no me gusta como sabe y siempre la vomito...-Ezra

-entonces ¿que sugieres que hagamos?... porque no creo que prefieras unas inyecciones-Ahsoka

-Pues no..bpero es que..-Ezra pone su mano en el estomago- creo que.. Voy a- Ezra baja un poco la cabeza y comienza vomitatmr

Ahsoka sovo la espalda de Ezra, el niño la miro apenado

-¿vas a volver a vomitar?-Ahsoka, ezra aoenas pudo acentir con la cabeza

La togruta ayudo al padawan a levantarce, apenas estaban en el baño el chico se inco frente al escusado y comenzo a vomitar... Mucho

.

.

En el fantasma

-¿ya?-Sabine

-Sabine.. Me diste un plato de cereal-Hera

-Claro que no.. Eso fue un desayudo-Sabine

-Bien...-Hera comenzo por quitarce su armadura y luego levanto un poco su playera dejando a la vista un muy pequeño bulto circular, Sabine sonrrio y Hera tambien pero de una manera mas suave y llena de esperanza, cuando...

-¿cuantos meses tienes?-Sabine

-Casi dos... me prarece... -Hera

-¿Y que quieres que sea?-Sabine

-Niño... siempre me gusto el nombre Jacen (yaisen)-Hera

-No... a mi me gusta mas Kay o...Zane o Aang o Zaske... y ¿si fuera niña?-Sabine

-Jeid... o tal vez Sabine-Hera

-Eso seria muy alagador-Sabine

-Es que siempre me gusto tu nombre... el mio no me gusta mucho-Hera

-¿Por?-Sabine

-Bueno por un lado me recuerda a mi madre que tambien se llamaba Hera,"pero cuando conoci a Kanan el me ponia diminutivos que odio "Heri"Herita" .. "Tina"-Hera

-¿"Tina"?-Sabine

-Si... Hela Tina-Hera suspiro- y me sigue diciendo eso para molestarme

-Bueno... yo me voy a pintar... ahi te vez "Hela-Tina"-Sabine dio una risa ahogada cuando salia del cuarto

.

.

.

Al cabo de un rato el padawan se calmo, la togruta jalo la cadena y se inco a un lado del chico

-¿Como te sientes ahora?-Ahsoka

-Me dueles todo... tengo frio.. mucho frio-Ezra comenzo a temblar

Ahsoka levanto al chico y muy despacio comenzaron a caminar hasta que el chico pudo recostarce, la jedi lo acobijo, lo mejor que pudo, pero el chico de cara palida no dejaba de temblar, su nariz y mejillas tenian un color rojizo muy intenzo

-¿Aun tienes frio?-Ahsoka

-Demaciado-Ezra comenzo a toser y a falterle el aire

Ahsoka salio corriendo y entro con un paquete medico, saco un oxigeno al cual conecto al padawan, lugo saco una geringa y la lleno con bario liquidos, saco el brazo derecho del chico y lo inyecto con el liquido... Ezra poco a poco recupero el aliento y el color volvio a su rostro

-¿Mejor?-Ahsoka

Ezra asintio

-Sera mejor que descanses... te espera u largo dia... te dejare el oxigeno, por cierto el Cenador Organa tiene una mision en puerta para ti...solo... deves mejorar es en 2 semanas-Ahsoka salio

Ezra miro un rato el techo, estaba muy mareado, con un poco de frio

"Me siento orrible... no aguanto las nausas ni el dolor de estomago..¿por que tenia que ser tan delicado del estomago...todo me cae mal... pero por suerte solo vomito"

(Recuerdo)

Ezra lleva tres dias con su hermanita menor en la calle, pero a falta de comida y dinero solo le quedo buscar en la basura

-¿Eso es todo?-Aria mira la fruta podrida

-Si solo dos llojans... uno para cada quien-Ezra toma el llojan y comienza a pelarlo con una navaja hasta que quede una parte buena y se la entrega a Aria-Ese es tuyo... pero solo es para cenar... no creo encontrar nada para desayunar-toma el otro y comienza a pelarlo pero este no tine ninguna parte buena

-Te doy la mitad del mio-Aria ofrece su parte

-No creo que me caiga mal si me como un poco del que me toca-Ezra toma unos pedasitos que se ven mejor a comparacion y se los come-Ven ya vamos a dormir

Los dos chicos se acercan a la cama individual que comparten, el chico ayuda a su hermana a subir, pero antes de que las rodillas del niño de 7 años toquen la cama, una precion se acienta en su estomago, el chico abraza fuertemente su estomago mientras corre al baño... luego de un par de minutos sale y se acuesta con su hermana a la cual abraza

-¿Que te paso?-Aria pregunta con voz preocupada

-Me cayo mal-Ezra

-¿Vomitaste?-Aria

-No... me dio diarrea-Ezra se puso boca arriba y comenzo a sobarce el estomago, pero en lugar de ayudarce, tuvo que volver a levantarce y correr al baño

Y asi se la paso toda la noche, dando carreras al baño cada 20 minutos... en la mañana no podia levantarce

-Ezra..Ezra..-Aria

-¿Que pasa?-Ezra

-¿Te sigues sintiendo mal?...Yo puedo tratar de conseguir comida-Aria

-Me seinto mal...pero una niña de tres años no puede andar sola por Lothal-Ezra se levanta- me dare una ducha y nos vamos...¿ya te bañaste?

-Si...y te guarde agua caliente-Aria

-Secate bien el cabello-Ezra comienza a caminar cuando estormuda, sus pantalones se sienten humedos- ho demonios

-¿Que ocurre?-Aria

Ezra abraza su estomago- creo que acabo de tener un accidente en mis pantalones- el estomago del niño comienza a hacer ruidos estraños y muy fuertes- y pasara de nuevo si no voy al baño... llama a Jake por favor y dile que digo yo que te traiga algo para que tu comas-Ezra mira la botella de agua casi basia sobre una mesa-Y más agua por favor-Ezrasiente de nuevo presion y corre al baño de donde se escuchan quejidos de dolor

.

Mas tarde cuando llego Jake (una chica de la misma edad que Ezra), el chico salio del baño

-Aria me dijo que te sientes muy mal, te traje cosas para hacerte a ti y a ella una sopa-Jake

-Creo que la aremos entre los dos ¿no?-Ezra

-Tienes chorrillo ¿y pienzas hacer de comer?-Jake

Un ruido envuelve la habitacion

-Hoy no pienzo ni hacer de ni comer... anoche no puede dormir... Y tampoco creo salir del baño pronto-Ezra se dala la vuelta y camina despacio al baño

-Ezra...-Aria se acerca a su hermano mayor y lo abraza- te quiero mucho y quiero que te seintas bien

-Y yo que tu no te sientas mal y que no te falte nada-Ezra la abrazo y cuando termino entro al baño

(realidad)

"tener diarrea en lugar de vomitar seria aun más penoso... casi tanto como en el momento que se acabo el papel y tuve que pedirle a alguna de las dos chicas que me diera otro rollo ... si que me dio una infeccion" penso Ezra antes de entrecerrar los ojos y dormirce

.

.

Ahsoka esta en la cabina del piloto transfiriendo coordenadas

"como se enferma Ezra... hast cierto punto es tierno pero no compenza su sufrimiento...me pregunto si tendra relacion con su golpe"

.

Aria es atada a una mesa de tortura, todo su cuerpo esta envuelto con unos latigos electricos, esta rodeada de Troopers... incluyendo a sus hermanas

Barriss irumpe en la sala con sus droides

-Enciendala-Barriss

La electrocucion comeienza... la energia recorre el cuerpo de la padawan que mira de manera obrigatoria imagenes de...su hermano, de la tripulacion del fantasma, de sus padres y... Jake... la electrocucion continua un largo rato hasta que la apagan

-¿Como te sientes?-Barriss

Aria no responde, no tiene aliento, no grita solo unas gotas de sangre salen de su boca... mira a sus hermanas que no hacen nada para ayudarla

-¡Contesta!-Barriss le da un puñetazo en el estomago

-Aaaaggg... ¿que es lo que quieren?-Aria pregunta a sus hermanas

-Cede a tus impulsos, cede al lado oscuro, se poderoza, domina la galaxia, acesina a los culpables-Barriss vuelve a encender la maquina de electrocucion- muestrales que no le temes a nada, dejate guiar por la oscuridad, ella es tu unica amiga, cede a los impulsos de acesinar, estrangular y costarle la cabeza a aquellos que nunca te ayudaron

La maquina se apaga

-¿Quien eres?...-Barriss

-Yo soy... Darck Karai... Aprendiz de la septima hermana-Aria mira a la inquizidora con ojos demoniacos de un color ambar brillante, su rostro palido

La padawan oscura usa la fuerza y se livera de su pricion, cae de rodillas frente a la inquisido y...

-La obedezco ama-Aria... este digo Darck Karai

Pa pa pa pannn leche con pan... Ok no...XD

Continuara

No sé que opinen del recuerdo de Ezra pero admitan o bueno yo admito que siempre que se enferma Ezra en algunos de mis fics, siempre se vomita y como que ahi la riego.. por que solo eso pasa... asi que pues Yolo

Pdya casi es navidad :D XD y el 10 empiezan mis examenes :´(... pero en el primer bimetre saque 9 de promedio ;)

Ahora el yo en el año

puedo

Febrero: yo quiero

Marzo: yo intento

Abril:yo continuo

Mayo:yo necesito

Julio: yo debo

Junio: yo me esfuerzo

Agosto:yo me canso

Septiembre:¿yo que?

Noviembre: ¡YOLO!

Diciembre: Yom yom yom


	22. hola de nuevo

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Capitulo 23: mal estar fisico y emocional**

 **Hola...Holi... holu... ola...Konichiwa... ok no XD**

 **bueno primero que nada disculpen mi ortografia y segundo quiero mandar un saludo a todoas mis seguidoras que son muy buenas, grandes y especiales para mi**

 **pd: espero le puedan entender a los diálogos de Ezra**

La nave de Ahsoka a llegado a con la flota rebelde, entra a la habitación del chico quien esta encogido bajo 5 mantas, la Togruta lo mueve levemente, el chico deja a la vista su cabellera sudada y ojos brillantemente amarillos en el borde de la pupila

-¿Como estas?... ya descansaste 3 horas de un buen sueño...roncabas algo fuerte, ¿te sientes mejor?-Ahsoka

-Me siento igual...-Ezra

-¿Crees poder responder mis preguntas?-Ahsoka

-Si...eso si-Ezra se acomoda aun recargado en su almohada

\- bueno antes de comenzar...¿Tienes congestionada la nariz?-Ahsoka

-Si ud poco- Ezra se limpia con su brazo

-Bien... ¿tu edad?-Ahsoka

-15 adños-Ezra

-¿Cuantos eran o son en total en tu familia biologica cercana?-Ahsoka

-Mi Madre, mi padre, Aria-Ezra sube el moco- sash y franky que sod mis hedmanas mayodes y aasta ed ultimo amoly la menod de todos-Ezra

-Tu eras el unico hombre...¿ dormias ciestas?-Ahsoka

-Nunca me gustadon-Ezra toma un pañuelo y se limpia la nariz- disculpa odio hablar sonando estupido

-¿Que era lo que mas querias en el mundo de niño?-Ahsoka

-Comida caliente... lo curioso es que ahora me gusta mas fria-Ezra

-Define tristeza-Ahsoka

-Solo...en la oscuridad, excluido, marginado, diferente-Ezra

-Y felicidad-Ahsoka

-Acompañado, sin desprecio, apoyado... sin miedo-Ezra

-Y para ti ¿que es el miedo?-Ahsoka

-Estar solo, oscuridad... sufrimiento-Ezra deja salir una lagrima

-¿Cuando te sientes triste?-Ahsoka

-Todo el tiempo...a donde miro hay otro recuerdo... pero es facil ocultarlo tras una risa-Ezra

-¿Con quien te sientes tranquilo o estable?-Ahsoka

-Con... Sabine... cuando estube con Ben Kenobi y cuando... alguien me da un abrazo o me dice que hice algo bien-Ezra

-¿cuando sientes miedo?-Ahsoka

-Cuando...no lo sé...no hay algo esacto en ese aspecto-Ezra

-¿Cuando te sientes feliz?-Ahsoka

-Cuando estoy tranquilo y hago lo que me gusta-Ezra

-¿Y que te gusta?-Ahsoka

-¿Alguna vez oiste del callejon de las apuestas?-Ezra

-Si...-Ahsoka

-Bueno... me encanta estar ahi... dame 15 creditos y saldre con 20 mas en 5 minutos-Ezra

-¿Lo que te gusta es robar?-Ahsoka

-Si, Bueno no... es que siento que soy bueno haciendolo... lo que me gusta es sentir que soy bueno en algo-Ezra

-Eres bueno en muchas cosas... la vida no es solo robar y ser robado... existe algo mas, ¿de verdad crees y confias en la fuerza?-Ahsoka

-Bueno si, pero me parece algo iloguico que una fuerza natural controle todo lo que sucede en el universo al mismo tiempo-Ezra se recuesta- digo ella deberia saber... si el imperio fue mala idea a igual que miles de muerte pero todo paso... pudo haber echo algo ¿no?-Ezra comienza sentir nauseas

-¿te regrezo el malestar?-Ahsoka abia notado como el chico empalidecio de un momento a otro

-Voy a vomitar-Ezra salto de la cama y corrio al baño

Cundo Ahsoka llego vio al chico con la cabeza en el escusado, se acerco a el y comenzo a sobarle la espalda, cuando Ezra acabo miro a ala togruta y se dejo caer de lado sobre su cuerpo, el chico temblaba y sudaba, su boca y cabello quedaron manchados, la jedi le jalo a la cadena, bajo el aciento y cento al padawan, quien continuo temblando, Ahsoka saco unpañuelo y comenzo a limpiar al chico que permanecia inmovil, cuando unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer

-¿Por que lloras?-Ahsoka abraso al niño quien en lugar de consolarce lloro mas

-Me duele mucho... no aguanto el dolor-Ezra comenzo a quejarce

-Te voy a llevar a la enfermeria-Ahsoka levanta al chico y lo guia al cuarto

El padawan comienza avestirce y a abrigarce, cuando esta listo entran a la nave principal, ezra ya conoce casi perfactamente como llegar a la enfermeria, al entrar estaba todo bacio a ecepcion de la enfermera que atendio a Ezra la ultima vez

-¿De nuevo aqui?-Enfermera

-Se siente mal-Ahsoka

-Pasa te reviso-Enfermera

Ezra se sento en una camilla, la enfermera le puso el termometro en la boca

-¿que sintomas tiene?-Enfermera

-Dolor de estomago, de cabeza, nauseas, vomito, fiebre, temblores, sudor frio, tos y nariz congestionada-Ahsoka

-Bien...-La enfermera le quita el termometro que marca 39°- tiene fiebre alta, me sorprende que no este alucinando

-Solo alucino de 39.5° en adelante-Ezra

-Bien...solo recuestate, te dare medicina, hay que esperar y ver como reaccionas-Enfermera

-Pero no me quiero quedar aqui en cama-Se quejo Ezra

-Esa fiebre dice lo contrario, nesecitas por lo menos 37.5° para dejar que salgas-Enfermera

-Ya que-Ezra se recuesta algo molesto

Ahsoka se acerca y lo mira con una sonrrisa, pero Ezra solo esta molesto por tener que descansar

-Voy a una reunion con el senador Organa, trata de dormir-Ahsoka le entrego al chico un libro-Espero te guste

-Gracias...pero tu dijiste que descansara-Ezra

-Deja el sarcasmo y duerme-Ah

Ahsoka se va...

.

.

.

En el fantasma... casualmente al otro extremo de la nave principal

Hera se dirigue al cuarto del jedi quien le dijo que dorimiria otro rato, abre la puerta y lo ve... solo recostado

-Ya es hora que te levantes-Hera entra y se sienta a su lado

-No me siento de animos para levantarme-Kanan, Hera se quita un guante y pasa su mano por las mejillas y frente del jedi cuando de repente este, la toma de la muñeca- no me siento mal, simplemente es que no sé que hacer o que hare cuando vea a Ahsoka, desir que estoy enfermo seria muy inmaduro, pero...pues tengo que pedirle permiso para que sabine pueda pasar su cumpleaños con Ezra...

-Oye Kanan, no es que sienta lo mismo que tu, pero... tienes que afrontar las consecuencias-Hera

-¡¿Consecuencias?!... ¡yo no hice nada! ¡no tuve la culpa de que Ezra nunca me aga caso!-Kanan se sienta

-A eso me refiero actua conforme a tu edad-Hera

-¡Hera, no soy un niño de 5 años, tengo 28 y actuo como tal!-Kanan

-¡¿No eres un niño de 5 años?!, ¡demuestralo!, ¡Aun siendo supuestamente su culpa, has algo no solo te quejes!... ¡Tu no eres un niño, pero él si lo es!-Hera

-Hera tiene ¡15 años!, puede cuidarce solo... lo ha echo desde los 7-Kanan

-Y tu desde los 13 a los 23 que fue cuando te conoci...Kanan... no te puedo obligar a que hables con ella con alegria pero quiero que estes bien... que no te de un ataque o te deprimas, apenas volviste a sonrreir y no quiero que eso se pierda-Hera

-Bien... por ti-Kanan

-Ese es mi risitos-Hera le da un beso en la boca al jedi mientras le desata la coleta

-Oye-Kanan, odia que cualquiera le desate su cabello...bueno cualquiera menos Hera- mi cabello se esponja

-No se esponja-Hera pone su frente con la de su novio-Eres pachosito

-Presiento que me estas diciendo esponjoso-Kanan

-Si... mio-Hera lo tomo de las manos y obligo a levantarce-andando

.

.20 minutos despues...

-Pasen, por favor... comenzaba a pensar que no llegarian-Senador Organa

-Fue solo una demora inprevista-Hera

-Bueno, Ahsoka me comentaba que en esta tripulacion se encuentran los rebeldes correctos para ciertas miciones especiales... inicalmente Hera, que en unos minutos vendra otro rebelde para ver si eres lo que nesecita, con Kanan es una mision de investigacion acompañado del capitan Rex y por ultimo entre Ezra y Sabine se decide una mision-Senador Organa mira a todods los rebeldes pero falta uno ademas de Rex- ¿donde esta Ezra?

-Ezra esta enfermo-Ahsoka

-Bien...Les pido que se retiren menos Hera-Senador Organa

Todos los demas salen

-¿Ezra esta enfermo?-Pregunta Sabine

-Si... ¿quieres verlo?, esta en la enfermeria le vendria bien compañia-Ahsoka

-Gracias-Sabine se fue en busqueda de su amigo

-Ha, ¿Kanan?-Ahsoka

-¿Si?-Kanan

-¿Te puedo hacer unas preguntas?-Ahsoka

-Si... claro-Kanan

-¿Que es la fuerza?-Ahsoka

-Lo que nos da vida, nos une a nosotros y la galaxia, la esencia del destino que controla nuestras acciones y rige el universo-Kanan

-¿Que es el miedo?-Ahsoka

-El frio en la oscuridad-Kanan

-¿Que es un castigo?-Ahsoka

-La consecuencia de un acto malo-Kanan

-¿Castigas mucho a Ezra a tus ojos?-Ahsoka

-No-Kanan

-Kanan... Ezra tiene miedos... ¿sabes cuales son?-Ahsoka

-Oscuridad, soledad, exclusion y separacion-Kanan

-Sus miedos son normales en un padawan...pero los de el son mas profundos... no sabe que hace en este mundo... no confia totalmente en la fuerza pero el abil... no te lo regrezare de inmediato pero creo que el entrenamiento no solo lo nesecita él... sino tambien tu... pero en otro aspecto... luego lo discutimos... tengo que ir a una mision sola... supongo que queras estar con Ezra... y por favor no le digas de esta charla-Ahsoka se da la vuelta y se marcha

Kanan se diriguio a la enfermeria y cuando entro lo conmobio la imagen que veia...

.

.

Continuara...

no sé que poner pero se sopone que sera EzraXSabine

Por cierto ustedes no estan para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero descubri porque siempre ago que Ezra se enferme... yo no he vomitado en mas de 6 años


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola de nuevo**

 **capitulo 24: dulces sueños y recuerdos**

 **gueno como siempre perdonen faltas de ortografia... algun dia escribire bien... si claro algun dia**

Ezra se encontraba acostado en las piernas de Sabine, quien acarisiaba su cabeza y cantaba un melodia suave...(si gustan ponerla es...love me like you do)...el padawanse veia adormilado a punto de caer en un buen sueño, sus ojos se entrecerraban, mientras una linda sonrrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, la chica lo acarisiaba suabemente, mientras su voz armonioza envolvia toda la habitacion... Kanan sonrio mientras espiaba a los dos adolesentes... al cabo de unos minutos el padawan quedo profundamente dormido

-Cantas bien... y nunca nadie lo noto-Menciono Kanan al acercarce

-Mem memem ¿me escu escu...?-Sabine se sonrrojo

-Si te escuche... Hera antes cantaba igual de bien que tu-Kanan miro a Ezra

-¿Y porque dejo de cantar?-Sabine

-Nunca supe... era imposible no escucharla cantar todo el dia... cuando volaba, al caminar... haciendo cualquier cosa, pero de un dia a otro dejo de cantar... unos pocos dias antes de que te encontraramos... ahora cada vez que le pido que cante me ignora o solo me canta un verso-Kanan sonrrie

(Recuerdo de Kanan)

Hera estaba en su cabina, arreglandoce para su tercer aniversario con Kanan, cuando aparece por detras el jedi quien la abraza desde los hombros

-Ya tengo tu regalo-Susurro el jedi besando el cuello de su pareja

La twi´lek se estremecio levemente, de un momento a otro se escuchó una delgada voz que cantaba la cancion de chocolate...la primera cancion que Hera le canto a Kanan, ambos entrelasaron sus manos y cuando la twi´lek termino de cantar el jedi la beso...

(realidad)

-Supongo que te gusta ahora ¿no?-Kanan

-No me gusta-Sabine, Ezra se quejo por el ruido-Me voy

-¿por que?-Kanan

-Porque si-Sabine se fue

Kanan miro algo confundido como la chica se marchaba, le revolvio el cabello el chico y lo dejo descansar

(Flashback-Ezra)

-¡Mamá!-Ezra salió corriendo de su casa al no encontrar a sus padres... todo estaba tirado no habia nada en su lugar, ni un solo rastro o alarido de sus padres o sus hermanas

-¡Ezra!-Grito un voz delgada desde el techo

-¡Aria...¿donde estan todos?!-Ezra

-SE los llevaron...se fueron-Aria

Ezra se decidio a subir rapidamente al techo, vio a la pequeña niña quien se le colgo del cuello en pleno llanto, Ezra levanto a su hermana y entraron a la casa, el chico tomo una mochila y metio barias cosas entre comida y ropa, salieron y se diriduieron al mercado, ya casi no habia nadie, los imperiales comenzaban su patruyaje nocturno cuando alguien alo a los dos chicos hasta una oscura esquina

-Fui a tu casa... ¿Donde estabas?-Jake

Jake delgada, de piel apiñonada, cabello largo y negro, sin zapatos solo cubierta con un poncho largo y bajo este solo habia un pantalon y una playera rota

-S se se fueron-Diro Aria entre llanto

-¿Vienes ?-Jake

-No lo se, es muy lejos, ya es noche y no puedo cargar a Aria hasta llegar-Ezra

-Bueno regrezare mañana por ti solo te dejare refuguiado-Jake abrio un ducto al drenaje y entro seguida de los chicos Bridger -Tu sabes como funcionan y los sabes de memoria, quedate en el cuadrante (2‚20-3‚10) de la zona del mercado... Regrezo mañana o mas tarde, devo informarle a Gregory como estas... Sospecho q el sabia algo

(Realidad)

Ezra comienza a temblar cuando abre los ojos y mira devilmente al jedi

-¿como te sientes?-Kanan

-¿Kanan?-Ezra esta confundido, mareado al borde de alucinar cosa que no tardara mucho en ocurrir

-¿Como te sientes?-Kanan

-No quiero...no...-Ezra

-¿Que?-Kanan

-No quiero fallarte-Ezra tose- no se si lo voy a lo log lograr

-¿Lograr que?-Kanan

-Ser un buen jedi-Ezra tose mas fuerte dejando salir un aralido desde la garganta-Creo que no quiero serlo...

-pero...¿porque?-Kanan

-quiero mi vieja vida-Ezra

-¿de ladron?-Kanan

-no... Con una familia, mis hermanas mayores, Franky y Sash, las menores Aria y Amoli... Incluso a Jake y jack-Ezra comienza a ponerse palido y a faltarle aire-No quiero... Ya no quiero estar aqui... Odio los horarios, las preciones entre mi trabajo en el Fantasma, el blaster... Entrenar para ser jedi... No estoy molesto cuando despierto pero en cuanto-Ezra tose- slguien me reckama que ne he echo nada me enfado demaciado... Por eso desayuno solo... Para descansar...

-Ezra ...yo no sabia que te sentias de esa manera... Deviste haberme contado, te prometo que te ayudare cuando sea necesario pero habla...-Kanan comenzo a acarisiar el cabello azul del niño- descansa

Ezta cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir

-No se preocupe-Enfermera- lo que el niño nesecita es un psicologo, muho repozo y bueno...quedarce en tierra firme, sin correr, saltar ni ninguna otra actividad que necesite esfuerzo en las piernas... Su mal estar es por el dolor, y el doctor dice que tal vez necesite usar muletas un Tiempo, pues en el hueso de la pierna izquierda tiene una pequeña fractura, no es nada grave en cuanto sane quedara como antes y para acabarla tambien tiene una fisura en la rodilla y talon, cteemos que el impacto se dibidio principalmente en la pierna izquierda, es un milagro que no se la aya roto totalmente... Y usted no debe quitarce la venda del hombro

-Valla...pero algun cuidado eapecial que ...-Kanan

-Solo descansar, no moverce mucho y no ponerlo bajo precion...pero esencialmente se debe quedar en tierra, me debo retirar... En cuanto despierte se lo puede llevar para que usted vea donde descansara-Enfermera

-No te preocupes de mas-Comenta Hera al entrar- le llamo a mi padre para quedarnos en ryloth... Yo quiero que lo conoscas

Kanan le da un beso a la twi'lek- pero...Ahsoka

-ella entendera... Ven ahy que dejarlo descansar y yo nesetito que veas lo que hizo con su sable

-¿Que hizo?-Kanan

-revice su mochila y pues su sable esta desarmado y el cristal creo que tiene una fisura por que no brilla como antes-Hera

-Bien... Tu llama a tu padre yo me encargo de lo demas, ¿y si no es su camino?-Kanan

-¿Camino?-Hera

-Que tal si el no debia ser un jedi, si me equivoque con el... Si lo que nesecita es una familia...algo estable y calmado-Kanan

-Eso no lo decidimos nosotros-Hera puso sus manos a un lado del rostro del jedi y lo beso-Te amo... Solo queria recordartelo

.

.

.

Continuara

Gracias por su ayuda y comentatios y como dice German un abrazo psicologico a coral y a todos


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hola de nuevo**_

 _ **Capitulo 25: ya no se que hacer**_

Hera comenzó a caminar cuando noto que el jedi se quedo atras

-¿Que sucede?-Hera

-¿Si despierta y no estoy?... no sabe que bien... tiene que saber que si me importa-Kanan se quedo mirando al padawan

-Kanan... no tenemos creditos, para nada... ya arregle el trabajo en garel tenemos que ir... nos haces falta-Hera

-Bien...-Kanan dudo un momento de alegarce pero cedio al impulso de irse

.

-Agh-Gimio Aria al aterrizar, admirando una obra maestra, pero no como las de Sabine, ella pinta con sus pinturas pero la chica de ojos amarillos lo pinto con...sangre-Jajajaja

-Buen trabajo... a este paso podras acabar con los rebeldes rapidamente-SevntSister

-Gracias maestra... su idea de una masacre en un pueblillo de Lotahl para atraerlos fue algo muy especial al dejarme participar-Aria

-Jajajaja... seras una gran lord Sith algun dia-Barriss

.

.

15 minutos antes

Tardaron un rato para llegar a garel, todos rapidamente se bajaron todos menos el jedi

-¿y ahora que te sucede?-Hera se acerco y con una mano le levanto la mirada en direccion a ella

-Me duele el hombro-Kanan

-Te traere bacta-Hera

-Hera... no quiero salir... siento que Sabine y Zeb me miran distinto... como si hubiera sido mi culpa que Ezra se lastimara-Kanan

-¿Y tu lo crees asi?-Hera

-Pues...no...bueno...si...pero...no...yo ha...no lo sé-Kanan

-Nesecitas distraer tu mente, mas tarde Ezra ya habra despertado y podras hablar con el-Hera le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Has estado muy cariñosa estos dias-Kanan se levanta  
-Bueno... se nos hace tarde... dijo que tenia un horario que cumplir-Hera salio de la neve seguida por el jedi

los 5 rebeldes se dispusieron a caminar, cuando

-Ahg-Kanan se detubo aguitado

-Kanan-Zeb

-Es una-Kanan Jadeo-Perturbacion muy grande-Jadeo-Muerte en-Jadeo-Lothal

-¿Estas seguro?-Sabine, el jedi asintio

-SIgamos...-Kanan miro a los demas pero no vio a Hera- ¿Donde esta Hera?

Hera habia visto a una mujer en la calle cargando a un bebe pequeño que lloraba, la chica era una Twi´lek que hablaba un idioma de Ryloh antiguo, ella la entendia y lo que ella decia era que no tenia dinero ni que comer, her se acerco a la chica y le respondio amablemente y le entrego barios creditos y 2 barras... la joven twi´lek le dio las gracias cuando la rebelde se retiro...

Como de costumbre me quedo sin tiempo

Que quoeren q ocurra con ezra...pienzo hacer un cap especial de navidad que opinan


	25. Chapter 25

Hola de nuevo

Capítulo 26: Luz y Oscuridad

Ezra ya había despertado casualmente por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, el padawan comenzó a acomodarse, trato de levantarse y lo logro, se puso las botas y dispuso a caminar por la nave, salir de la enfermería se sentía bien, el chico comenzó a caminar por los pasillos mirando de reojo a cada persona que se le cruzaba cuando

Ahg-Se quejó el chico derribado en el suelo pues alguien… en especificó una chica con un casco lo derribo

-Disculpa-La chica le extiende la mano para que el otro se levante

-No hay problema-Ezra acepta la ayuda y se detiene a mirar

La chica tiene una "cubeta" (casco imperial), su cabello castaño sale del casco es muy largo tal y como le gusto siempre a Ezra aunque Sabine era una gran excepción , su ropa era un pantalón pegado de color azul y una blusa suelta de color rosa claro, por ultimo unas largas botas blancas

-¡¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?!-La chica grito llamando la atención de todo aquel que la escucho

-Yo no te miro de ninguna manera, si crees que te miro de una manera extraña es porque mis ojos están llorosos, solo estoy enfermo y… por favor baja la voz estas llamando la atención-Ezra extendió las manos y las levanto como diciéndolo (Calma)

-Ahs-Se quejó la chica al acomodarle un puñetazo en el rostro al chico, luego se fue alejando como si nada

-Tal vez le gustaste-Comento una voz familiar detrás del padawan

-Hola…Ahsoka-Ezra mira a la jedi pero no exactamente a los ojos

-Aun te vez pálido, tenías que quedarte en la enfermería-Ahsoka

-Odio tener que quedarme en cama-Ezra sonríe despreocupado… pero no era una sonrisa sincera

-¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos?-Ahsoka, Ezra dio un resoplido algo risueño por respuesta-¿Qué te es tan divertido?

-El problema es que quieres reparar una copa de cristal rota… no puedes pedirme así como así que te explique mi vida, mis preocupaciones o lo que hice durante 8 años o el cómo los sobreviví solo… simplemente no tiene sentido…tarde mucho en formar una reputación para ser respetado como para mostrar quien siempre fui y soy en secreto-Ezra confronto a la Togruta con una mueca

-¿Ha si?-Ahsoka fingió un falso interés-¿Y cuál es tu reputación?

-Un tipo frio, maduro, líder, hombre de palabra, ladrón, matador (de corazones), machista, el siguiente líder de un clan de ladrones, futuro pirata (caza recompensas), piloto inexperto, mecánico, hablo Zabrac, Kamino, Twi´lek, Rodiano, Androide (droide), Basico español, ingles e italiano, Wookie Moderno y antiguo, y también alguien al que le importe un rábano lo que el imperio haga o no haga-Ezra

-Frio ¾… maduro ni lo sueñes, líder ahí dos que tres, hombre de palabra apenas logro no dudarlo, ladrón por supuesto, matador ni de chiste, Machista ¡ja! Sabine te manda solo con la voz no nesecita la precensia, pirata ni de milagro tu no puedes cuidarte solo, piloto inexperto más que cierto igual que mecánico , los idiomas no lo creo mucho y… el imperio te importa y lo sabes-Ahsoka le levantó la voz al chico quitándole el color del rostro

Ezra empezó a jadear como si se ahogara y asi era, luego de muchos años le estaba dando un ataque de asma y no tenia a la mano el inhalador

-Ezra, ¿Qué te pasa?-Ahsoka sujeto al chico que comenzaba a desvanecerse

-E-jadeo-es-jadeo-a-jadeo-as-jadeo-Asma-Ezra se dejo caer en los brazos de la jedi al no tener otra opcion

Ahsoka asustada lo levanto y lo llevo a la enfermeria donde la enfermera de inmediato tomo un inalador y lo comenzo a usar en el chico, lo uso 4 veces y Ezra comenzo a volver, Ezra ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer y se levanto de golpe, las dos mujeres trataron de retenerlo pero el padawan al poder levantarce se paro derecho parado junto a la pared

-Tranquilas... se me pasa rapido.. solo necesito respirar-Ezra comienza a respirar normal al cabo de unos pocos minutos-Ya... estoy listo

-¿serguro?-Ahsoka

-Si...pero no me hubiera caido si tubiera mi inhalador a la mano-Ezra mira a la Togruta apenado-¿Nos podemos ir?... necesito pensar... mucho

-Bien vamos...-Ahsoka acompaño al chico a su cuarto-¿Seguro que esta bien?

-Si... solo quiero dormir...-Ezra simplemente se dejo caer en la cama causando gracia a la jedi

-Bien... descanza-Ahsoka salio

Ezra comenzo a cerrar sus ojos hasta quedar dormido

(sueño de Ezra PDV:Ezra)

Estoy en una ciudad muy grande... pero solo hay troopers y disparos... el Fantasma me sobre vuela, las luces me ciegan pero una figura delgada y comicida se me hacerca,

-Aria...-Dije para mi

su cabello, su rostros, sus ojos... y todo su inociencia habia desaparecido... ella me lanzo un sable directo al cuello cuando, aterrizo a mi lado Kanan, quien con su cble desvio el otro de su camino, yo lo tome de la camiza para que no se lanzara a atacar, pero se me resvalo y se diriguio a un ataque, yo me lance en en su camino cuando senti como me atravezaron al mismo tiempo, mi maestro solto el suyo, mientras, yo quede en el suelo con mi ultimo aliento, Kanan se alejo asustado al ver la sangre que salia de mi hombro derecho

-Ahora lo comprendes... puedes morir como un heroe o vivir lo suficiente para verte combertir en un villano-Aria se lanzo a Kanan y tambien lo atravezo en un costado, dejandolo caer

que frio senti hasta que todo quedo en negro cuando...


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Capitulo 27: Frio**

Ezra abrio los ojos y vio a Ahsoka ahi en el suelo tirada, con muchas cortadas delgadas hechas con un sable, el culpable..Ezra quien comenzo a temblar igual que la jedi, el chico solto el sable y se callo al suelo de rodillas

-¿Que hice?-Ezra

-¿No lo recuerdas?-Ahsoka

-No...-Ezra

-Tus ojos ya cambiaron completamente... ya te volviste al lado oscuro-Ahsoka

(5 minutos antes)

Ahsoka paso afuera del cuarto donde dormia el niño..cuando este salio con la mirada baja

-Crei que tenias sueño-Ahsoka

-¿Soy malo?-Ezra pregunta con voz inosente

-Bueno-Ahsoka sono insegura

-Dime la verdad, por favor-Ezra

-Para mi no eres malo-Ahsoka bajo su guardia al querer revolverle el cabello al chico

Ezra le quito el sable a la jedi y con la fuerza la puso contra la pared, la jedi se solto y descolgo el otro para defenderce, Ezra comenzo a atacar rapida y agilmente con ataques de estilos multiples como el suave, medio y fuerte ademas de una tecnica sith llamada el dragon muerto, que consiste en saltos con ataque finos y precisos, ademas de patadas, Ahsoka al notener otra opcion corrio a la parte tracera y con la fuerza levanto al padawan, pero este la estrangulo hasta que Ahsoka con su ultimo aliento antes de soltar al chico le grito

-Piensa en tus padres-Ahsoka lo solto cuando el chico la dejo de Estrangular

.

.

(Actual)

Nadie decia nada... todo amtenia su calma hasta que

-¿Que paso?-Ezra

-¿No lo recuerdas?-Pregunto temeroza la jedi

-No...-Ezra

-Bien...-Ahsoka dificultosamente se levanto-Voy a la enfermeria...¿vienes? estas muy palido y sudado... ¿que soñaste?

Ezra resopla -Soñe que me ponia en el caminu de un sable rojo y uno azul, entre Aria y Kanan y ambos me travesaba, pero Kanan me paso por el cuello y Aria por el corazon... y lo senti..-Ezra bajo la mirada

Ahsoka se daba cuenta de que no fue intencion del niño sino de la ira que reprime, la jedi le sonrió leve y comenzo a caminar seguida de serca por el chico, al entrar a la enfermira..

Huf-Ezra se quejo cuando abrazo su estomago

-¿Que te ocurre?-Ahsoka

-Creo que voy a volver el estomago-Ezra se quejo nuevamente por otro retortijon

-En la esquina hay un baño pribado de la enfermeria...¿quieres que te acompañe?-Ahsoka

-No es nesesario-Ezra sintio como se devolvia el contenido de su estomago y corrio al baño

Ahsoka lo siguio, al ver al chico vomitar sintio lastima, se inco a su lado y comenzo a sobar su estomago cuando...

-¿Que le pasa?-Hera

-Ya estoy mejor-Comento Ezra al sacar la cabeza del escusado y limpiarce la boca con la manga de su playera

-Crei que tardarian mas-Ahsoka

-Pues si pero...-Sabine

(Hace como media hora)

Ya habian llegado a la zona donde trabajarian, el trabajo era simple subir 34 cajas a una nave de carga... la nave de...

-Que bueno que decidieron ayudarme-Lando-En especial tu Sabine

Chopper le dio unos golpes acompañados de insultos

-Tambien tu Amiguito-Lando trato de tocar la tapa del droide cuando este se defendio con choques elctricos haciendo que lando volara un par de metros

-Bien echo Chop-Sabine choco los 5 con el droide

-¿Lando?¿Es una broma?-Le grito en susurro Kanan a Hera

-Tal vez no gastariamos tanto si la tripulacion no fuera tan delicada y especial-Le respondio Hera en el mismo tono mientras empujaba unas cajar

-No te entiendo-Kanan bajo la voz

-Si... En un mes gastamos casi 800 creditos, 300 son de combustible, 120 de explosivos, 180 de comida mas leche deslactozada por que alguien (refiriendose a Kanan) es intolerante a la lactoza se hacen 210, pintura especial de combustion y la normal 100, mas 70 de resparaciones entre Chop y la nave, mas otro incombeniente que salga-Hera

-Oye somos 5 en una nave de un modelo viejo del cual solo hay partes en bertederos de chatarra, un droide C1 de ultima generacion fabricado hace 70 años Chop es mas viejo que Zeb y yo juntos... Oye se que no quieres remplazar ninguna de sus partes... pero como ya lo diguiste hay muchos gastos y la memoria y tarjeta madre de Chop estan casi llenos y no hay dinero para comprar otros...-Kanan siguio susurrando

-Espera un minuto... mi droide se queda... ya sé que hay que remplazar la memoria y tarjeta cada 9 mese y que son muy caras como para costearlas pero tu no entiendes... ademas de mi padre y mis 3 amigas que apenas veia Chop era mi mejor amigo, para mi no es solo un simple droide c1... yo lo llame Chopper pase tres años ideando el nombre porque estaba arta de llamarlo 10P y le enseñe todos los idiomas que conoce... ademas de los sistemas de navegacion nuevos-Hera

-Pero ya somos mas, hay mayores gastos-Kanan

Kanan y hera se diriguieron por las 4 cajas del viaje numero 4, a cada par a excepción de Zeb le correspondian 11 cargas de 4 cajas cada uno

-Lo comprendo cuando era yo y Chop, solo eran 420 al mes, luego contigo se hicieron 470, con Zeb subio a 520, con Sabine a 590, luego Ezra no lo subio mucho... pero ocupo espacio poca comida pero llego a 620-Hera

-Y lo demas...-Kanan

-Puesssss-Hera

-Hera-Kanan

-Chopper...-Hera

-¿Como el solo consume 180 al mes?-Kanan

-Peleas con Zeb y Ezra, daño a maquinaria... tambien no conte la medicina y las vendas-Hera trato de ocultar esos gastos

-Bien...-Kanan nego con la cabeza

Hera se sintio mal por el gasto extra de Chop que se incluia en el de ella, cuando eso le proboco que

-No me siento bien-Hera se detubo y salio corriendo a un baño...

woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Episodio 7 star wars

maldito jj abrams por dirigir star trek y luego star wars

maldito george lukas por vender lucasfilm

Muere jj abrams por desirle no a las ideas de george lukas

Maldita premier del 17 de dic del 2015 a las 20:01 a la que no asistire

-Maldita chica que se sienta atras de mi que va a ir me va a espoilear

.

.

Reto quien adivine lo que dice mi foto de perfil escribo lo que quiera


	27. Chapter 27

Hola de nuevo

Capítulo 28: Secretos…

Luego de un par de minutos Kanan no pudo más y salió del baño en el que se encontraba Hera y se recargo en la pared cuando paso Lando

-¿Qué pasa amigo?... ¿Qué le sucede a nuestra capitana?-Lando

-¿Nuestra?... Hera es ¡mi! Novia-Kanan

-Por eso dije "Capitana"-Explico Lando haciendo sentir mal al jedi- ¿Dónde está el chico?

-Con unos amigos…-Kanan dejo de oír a Hera un momento- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Hera salió del baño, se limpió la boca con su guante, luego se quitó ambos y los guardo, se colocó a un lado del jedi quien la abrazo con uno brazo

-Algo así-Hera le sonrió a Lando como una forma de saludarlo

-Si se siente mal porque mejor no la llevas a la nave, yo supongo que entre Sabine, Chopper y Zeb pueden hacer el trabajo-Sugirió Lando

-Bueno si pero-Kanan suspiro- Mejor que te acompañe Sabine

-Seguro… nos vemos luego Lando-Hera se dirigió por Sabine y se fueron

-Juro que ya no la comprendo-Comento Kanan dirigiéndose a trabajar con Chopper

.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-Sabine noto que la twi´lek se veía pálida

-No lo sé me preocupe y solo… volví el estómago-Hera

-¿Por qué te preocupaste?-Sabine

-Gastamos mucho y con un bebe seria aún más… ya hice cuentas y la única forma de apenas conseguir el dinero para mantener a un bebe tendría que… bajar el consumo de… explosivos, combustible y…guargbjdarj la najhkvehkjhdh y desjdjmanhdjftehlar a Chopper-Hera enredo su voz para que Sabine no escuchara lo ultimo

-Disculpa no entendí lo ultimo-Sabine

-Combustible-Hera

-No lo que seguía-Sabine

-Es que… Ahg… tendríamos que guardar la nave y desmantelar a Chopper y por lo tanto… yo volvería a Ryloth con mi padre y tal vez con Kanan… ni Zeb, Ezra o tu querían quedarse bajo tierra con mi familia… tal vez Ahsoka se lleve a Ezra entonces Kanan volvería a deprimirse, no tendríamos para pintura… tú te irías o buscarías la forma de hacer explotar cosas, por ultimo Zeb… el se iría, tropesara con un trooper, pelearan, lo capturaran y fin de la historia-Hera bajo la cabeza

-No te preocupes sin importar que… siempre me quedare contigo-Sabine abrazo a Hera

Hera noto algo diferente en el cabello de la chica

-Tu cabello… se esta despintando… ya se ven las puntas castañas-Hera

-Jjejej…si, pero estoy pensando en dejarlo castaño-Szbine

-¿Segura?...¿no es por lo que dije cierto?-Hera

-No… es que creo que ya no me gusta tanto 2 tonos de azul-Sabine

-¿Qué tal verde agua y mechas moradas?-Hera

-Ya tuve ese estilo-Sabine

-Rubio-Hera

-Ya-Sabine

-Oye trato de ayudarte-Hera

.

.

Media hora después

-¿sabes? No hubiera sido una larga historia si no la hubieras detallado-Comento Ezra

-Calma apenas voy a la mitad-Sabine

-Pero tiene razón la alargas demasiado-Hera suspiro- en resumen luego de 15 minutos llegaron los demás y vinimos para acá, pero… Sabine me obligo a venir aquí-Hera

-¿Por qué?-Ahsoka

-Es que Hera-Sabine fue callada por Hera quien le puso la mano en la boca

-Ahg que asco Sabine-Hera le quito la mano de la boca de la mandaloriana por que se la había babeado

-Está embarazada-Sabine

Hera le lanzo una mirada y una mueca, que le causo gracia a la mandaloriana

-Ya lo sabía… esperaba a que confesaras, no entiendo como Kanan aún no se da cuenta-Ahsoka

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Hera

-Porque siento el aura de Ezra, la de Sabine y la tuya es mezclada… ¿alguien de tu familia fue jedi?-Ahsoka

-creo que la hermana de mi abuelo materno-Hera

-Es mas lejano de lo que pensé…-Ahsoka

-¿Sobre que?-Hera

-Kanan es jedi con un nivel normal de midiclorians y según tu expediente de salud tienes una cantidad mínima de midiclorians-Ahsoka

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué?-Hera

-Que con demasiado entrenamiento y meditación podrías llegar a tener un control bajo en la fuerza, apenas equivalente a un padawan de tercer nivel… eso en algo mas especifico dice que tu hijo-Ahsoka

-O hija-Ezra

-"O hija", tiene de 70 a 80 porciento de posibilidad de ser sensible a fuerza en un buen nivel-Ahsoka

-Soy yo o tengo la gran suerte de conocer a personas sensibles a la fuerza o es más común de lo que pienso encontrar a alguien con midiclorians-Sabine

-Mas 100 años atrás las familias formadas jedi proporcionaron la mayor cantidad de caballeros para defender la galaxia, en los tiempos de yoda hace casi 900 años existían clanes supuestamente superiores, en los que todos los miembros de la familia principal y parte de la secundaria eran jedi… claro que para antes de las guerras clónicas 1 de cada 30 personas en los planetas de la republica eran jedi… aunque solo se contaron los planetas centrales casi ninguno del borde exterior… pero durante las guerras eso cambio a casi 1 de cada 40… pero de cierta manera tienes suerte… los padres de Ezra ambos eran jedi, por eso el es sensible a la fuerza en un grado alto al igual que Aria… sus hijos tendrán 50 porciento de posibilidad si su pareja no tiene midiclorians-Ahsoka

-No lo sé… tal vez sería mejor si heredaran sus ojos eléctricos-Sabine

Las tres mujeres se quedaron viendo al chico que tenia la cabeza baja y comenzaba a llorar, cuando levanto la mirada, Hera y Sabine retrocedieron un paso… luego de años de que Kanan les hablara de lo malo que son los jedis oscuros, ya no sabian en que creer… Ezra se secó las lágrimas y bajo la mirada

-Da igual sigue siendo guapo-Comento Sabine sonrojada

Ezra levanto la mirada, miro a la chica que le sonreía, Ezra sintió como un cosquilleo en la garganta que lo obligo a responderle con un pequeña sonrisa timida

-y a ti ¿Qué te paso?,¿por qué las cortadas?-Hera

-A… no es nada-Ahsoka pensó un momento- Supongo que nunca has visto curación con la fuerza-Pregunto a el padawan

-No…-Ezra

Ahsoka junto las palmas de sus manos a la altura del pecho y las bajo hasta el abdomen mientras inclinaba la cabeza, en cuanto dejo de moverse, una fuerza apenas visible la envolvió por completa, mientras sus heridas sanaban rápidamente, cuando la jedi abrió los ojos y levanto la mirada esa fuerza desapareció

-Aun no eres lo suficientemente capas como para lograrlo… pero lo serás en uno o dos años-Ahsoka

-Bueno entonces…¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?-Ezra pregunto ala twi´lek

-No lo sé bien por eso ya me sacaron sangre para revisar eso-Hera

-Y aquí están-La enfermera se los entrega a Hera- Por cierto la prueba de embarazo que usted se hizo estaba rota

-¿Entonces no estoy embarazada?-Hera

-Aaaa-Se quejó Sabine

-No eches la sal-Hera

-Pues usted véala-La enfermera se retira

-Yo la abro-Sabine le quito de las manos el sobre- Es positiva, 15 semanas ósea que te falta 1 semana para los 4 meses… pero no tiene el sexo

-Bueno…este es el fin de la tripulación del Fantasma-Hera no dijo nada más y se fue

-Esta molesta supongo-Sabine

-Se le pasara… yo hablare con ella, Ezra ve a descansar, Sabine…¿puedo hablar contigo?-Ahsoka

-Si-Sabine

Ezra se retiró a la nave de la jedi

-La ira de Ezra amenora en tu presencia… tú lo calmas y solo por eso…

Continuara…


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Capitulo: Hasta aquí…**

 **Primero que nada creo que me pase con "me decepcionó el final de star wars" bueno eso dije en "un día común en el fantasma" pero es que si fue decepcionante… Rey desde un inicio creí que sería Jaina solo y aun se parece mucho a la del comic… Kylo ren ahora se discute entre que sea Jacen Anakin solo o Han solo jr creo que la info de que es el hijo de Han solo y Leia fue muy adelantada… y el que luke apareciera casi 4 minutos fue el colmo… pero la peli tubo su parte muy buena en el inicio hasta que apere el alcon y luego cuando aperen Han y Chew… pero bueno dejo de lado las críticas y comenzamos, pero antes quiero avisar que por la muerte de han solo hare una historia especial en su honor se titulara "apuestas interesantes"**

-Solo por eso dejare que se quede con ustedes dos semanas mientras descansa-Ahsoka

-¿Por mí?-Sabine

-Si… aunque un lazo de la fuerza como el de Kanan y Ezra es poderoso ya que se conocen y frecuentan, además de que ambos son sensibles a la fuerza les da un buen lazo casi irrompible excepto cuando ambos se enfadan o simplemente por el que uno no coopere… pero contigo tiene un vínculo fuerte que no se daña con sentimientos de dolor o ira… entonces al sentir tu aura lo relaja, se calma, la ira baja… solo por ti-Ahsoka

-Es como si compartiera mis sentimientos… ¿cierto?-Sabine

-Correcto… así que de cierta manera tú lo vas a cuidar que no se descarrile-Ahsoka

-Bien-Sabine

-aunque aún no logro comprender su vínculo-Ahsoka

-Créeme… yo solo te estoy diciendo si porque tampoco entiendo-Sabine bromeo con la Togruta

Ahsoka se rio silenciosamente como siempre

-Cuando veas a Kanan dile que quiero hablar con él, voy a ver a Ezra-Ahsoka

.

.

.

En el Fantasma

-Me sorprendió tu llamada-¿?

-Si bueno pensaba ir a verte-Hera

-Suenas algo abrumada, hacía mucho tiempo que no llamabas…no es que te desconfié, pero ¿Cuál es el motivo?, a mí no me suena como una simple visita-¿?

-La tripulación está mal económicamente, necesito arreglar y remodelar al fantasma y a chopper-Hera suspira- Y también necesito hablar contigo

-¿Sabes? te hubiera sido más fácil decir "necesito donde quedarme yo y mi tripulación"-¿?

-Ya entendí papá-Hera

-Quiero verte en persona… te fuiste hace casi 10 años… me he perdido 10 años de tu vida… te fuiste de Ryloth cuando tenías apenas 14 años… solo tomaste la nave y te fuiste sin avisarle a nadie… pero tu visita le caerá muy bien a Nick… la familia ha crecido desde que te fuiste… Nick por fin se animó a pedirle matrimonio a Aneit ya se casaron y acaba de nacer su hija… Jeid su hermana (de Aneit) se casó con su novio Josh al final si tenías razón eran el uno para el otro… ¿Qué hay de ti que ha sucedido en tu vida cuando te fuiste solo te llevaste a C1-10P -Cham Syndulla

(Recuerdo)

Hera se levantó de la cama eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, el hangar no estaba muy lejos apenas tendría que salir de la casa, la twi´lek de 14 años estaba vestida con un traje entallado a su cuerpo, el traje apenas le cubría las rodillas, pero las mangas eran más largas que los brazos de la chica, llevaba puesto un capucha además de su gorro las orejeras y gogles, salió corriendo, en la puerta vio la rampa de la nave donde ya la esperaba su droide que en ese entonces se seguía llamando C1-10P, ambos encendieron la nave y la despegaron, cuando estaban a punto de entrar al espacio Hera vio a su padre Y a Nick en la tierra asustados y temerosos, la chica dudo un momento de irse pero algo la impulso a acelerar mientras ingresaba las coordenadas del hiperespacio que la llevarían a… Kessel

(Actual)

-Bueno… entre a la rebelión hace 6 años y medio, justamente hoy hace 6 años conocí a Kanan un jedi quien fue el primer miembro de la tripulación, luego de 1 año ambos conocimos a Garazeb Orrelios un Lazat de 32 años actualmente, le encanta golpear imperiales, antes del imperio era de alto rango en Lazat, parte de la guardia de onor, tiene un Bo-rifle, 1 año después nos encontramos con una mandaloriana llamada Sabine la encontramos cuando tenía 13 mañana cumple 17… y por ultimo hace casi 6 meses encontramos a un chico callejero llamado Ezra también es un jedi en entrenamiento, es un buen chico de seguro te caerá bien, es igual de testarudo, astuto y atrevido que tu…-Hera

-Está bien te espero mañana por la ¿tarde?-Cham

-Si tal vez como al medio día… tenía pensado que fuéramos a pescar al rio subterráneo que pasa por ahí cerca-Hera

-Claro…Le dire a Nick que arregle sus cosas… pro cierto cuando estabas aquí tenias novio nuevo cada semana-Cham sonrrio apenas y dejo escapar una suave risilla-¿sigues en lo mismo?

-Bueno no… pero...ya deje la bebida-Hera

-Hera… respóndeme lo que te pregunte-Cham

-Es que…-Hera

-Mi amor…-Kanan abre la puerta-ha…¿Es mal momento?

-Si un poco-Hera

-¿Qué quiso decir con "mi amor"?-Cham

Kanan solo dio un paso atrás y la puerta se cerró

-Sigo esperando-Cham

-Papá tengo un problema muy grande… no lo puedo decir por una llamada pero te lo explicare cuando llegue-Hera tomo aire y valor-Kanan es el que acaba de entrar y me llamo de esa manera porque yo soy su novia desde hace casi 6 años los vamos a cumplir el fin de semana y bueno yo estoy… mejor te envió la información y nos vemos mañana te quiero papa-Hera apago su comunicador y envió los análisis

Hera se levanto y fue al cuarto del jedi, Kanan es taba dormido, la twi´lek se acerco y sento a su lado, le comenzó a acariciar su cabello cuando

-No deme despeines-Comento Kanan con los ojos cerrados

-Hay… estas viejo-Comento Hera

-Claro que no-Kanan abre los ojos

-Si… mira-Hera toma entre sus dedos un cabello largo que ya no es café sino blanco

-¿E e esa es una cana?-Kanan

-Si…-Hera

-¿Sabes?... las canas son símbolo de inteligencia-Kanan

-No… es símbolo que estas envejeciendo-Hera

-Tengo 28… además los twi´lek parece que nunca envejecen-Kanan

-No te molestes… esto tierno… o por lo menos para mi-Hera

-Hera para ti soy como un cachorro que no deja de comer y no sabe cuando parar de comer galletas hasta que me da dolor de estomago-Kanan

-Y luego cuando te quejas y te doy té-Hera

-Tu quieres resolver todo con té… tu plan A contra el imperio son armas, el B es té, el C atole-Kanan

-¿Y el D?-Hera

-Galletas… hablando de galletas ya casi es nuestro aniversario 6 y yo ya tengo una sorpresa-Kanan toma a la twi´lek de la cabeza y la beso

-Bueno…¿Qué era lo que querías?-Hera

-Bacta-Kanan

Hera se levantó y saco el bacta, Kanan se sentó y quito sus playeras, la twi´lek le comenzó a untar el bacta en el hombro derecho donde el jedi tenia un hematoma enorme

-Au…-Kanan

-Pero ¿Quién te dijo que te quitaras la venda?-Hera

-No me regañes-Kanan

-No te regaño…¡Te exijo una respuesta!... es muy diferente-Hera

-Hoy estas algo bipolar-Kanan

-Ponte la playera-Hera, Kanan obedecio, la twi´lek comenzó a ponerte una benda en el hombro izquierdo donde recargo el derecho-Listo… Ahora no te lo quites

La puerta se abre

-Kanan… Ahsoka quiere verte-Sabine

-Ya voy… las veo mas tarde-Kanan se retiro

Hera se dejo caer en la cama y se quejo desde el fondo de la garganta

-¿Qué?-Sabine

-Ya se lo conte a mi padre-Hera

¿Y que tal te fue?-Sabine

-Mal…-Hera

Chopper entro con una olo-llamada urgente

-¿Es mi papa?-Hera

-No el rey de roma-Cham, Chopper ya había comenzado la llamada

-Hola…-Hera

-¿Cómo que estas embarazada?-Cham

-Yo no lo planee-Hera

-¡Embarazada de tu novio!,¡¿ya saben que aran?!-Cham

-Él aun no lo sabe-Hera sonrrio estúpidamente

-Bien no te voy a gritar-Cham comenzó a masajear su frente por un orrible dolor de cabeza- ¿en que pensabas?

-En pasión ¿no?-Nick

Nick el hermano mayor adoptado de Hera pero aun siendo adoptado se parecía mucho a cham

-¿Y que tal?...¿Esta guapo?-Nick

A Hera se le ruborizaron las mejillas y bajo la mirada apenada

-Te quiero aquí ¡Ahora!-Cham termino la llamada

-¿Quien es el otro Twi´lek?-Sabine

-Mi hermano mayor-Hera

-¿No eras hija única?-Sabine

-Biologicamente si-Hera suspiro -En cuanto llegue Kanan nos vamos

-Ya tendras que contarle también a Kanan sobre… ya tu sabes-Sabine

-Si… ya se como…-Hera comenzó a sentir los ascos de nuevo y bajo la cabeza

-¿Qué tines?-Sabine

-Frustracion, miedo… asco-Hera se levanto-Solo quiero estar sola un rato… voy a tejer

Sabine sabia que cuando la twi´lek tejía se sentía culpable o desconcertada

-¿Estas molesta?-Sabine

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Hera

-Digo fue un embarazo inesperado… no deseado, tu no lo esperabas… y hasta donde sé el que quiere o quería tener familia era Kanan y tu siempre le respondes que no estas lista-Sabine

-Mira Sabine… tu de niña jugabas con muñecas a ser la mama ¿no?-Hera

-Si-Sabine

-Bueno yo me la pasaba con mi hermano que es mas grande que yo y mis dos mis migas de la edad de mi hermano… me llevan 4 años entonces mientras yo tenia 11 ellos tenían 15 y me llevaban a todos lados con ellos y nunca pensé en tener una familia propia en el futuro-Hera se dio la vuelta y se fue

.

.

.

Con Ahsoka

-Ahsoka-Ezra

El chico tenia una fiebre muy alta, estaba en cama tapado, con alucinaciones, la jedi trataba de bajársela con una bolsa de hielo

-¿Qué pasa?-Ahsoka

-¿Por qué hay un drangon en la esquina?-Ezra

-No hay nada… cierra los ojos y descansa-Ahsoka

-Tratare… je je jejejej-Ezra veía tantas cosas que le causaban gracia y dolor…

-Calamate y descansa-Ahsoka tapa al chico quien cierra sus ojos y ronca suavemente

-¿Se puede?-Kanan

-Pasa… es difícil desirte algo de golpe pero deves saberlo ahora… sus ojos ya están totalmente ambar, sonrisa malvada, me ataco con la intención de matarme… necesitas decidir la ley jedi ahora lo matas o lo abandonas… no hay de otra-Ahsoka

-Bueno yo digo que…. Es algo muy rudo como para alguien de su edad-Kanan

-¿De su edad dices?... en la orden presencie la ley jedi en padawans de 5 años… solo por tener el pensamiento de que la fuerza es ireal, Ezra tiene ese pensamiento y otros mas… siente frio-Ahsoka

-Pero apenas lleva 6 meses conmigo no le puedo enseñar lo que tu y yo aprendimos desde los 3 hasta los 15-Kanan

-¿Cuánto dura el entrenamiento con sable?-Ahsoka

-De 1 hora a hora y media por la mañana-Kanan

-Antes se entrenaba con el sable del medio día hasta la noche, bajo precion… con sanción si no asistías a tiempo y no era el cstigo de vete a la esquina… era acrobacias o entrenamiento doble incluso ambas… no me sorprende de ti, de tu maestra-Ahsoka

-¡No!, a La maestra Bilaba no la metas-Kanan

-A eso me refiero yo la conoci… a ella y muchos maestros era muy estricta, segura e inteligente, ¿Por qué tu no?-Ahsoka

-Ya no estaba con ella a los 13-Kanan

-¿Y entonces en ese momento que hicistes?-Ahsoka

-Lo que ella me pidió "corre"-Kanan

-Pero eso ahora ya no importa, haces una diferencia en la rebelión-Ahsoka

-¿Yo?, pera nada si no fuera por Hera me hubiera ido en cuanto pudiera-Kanan

-¿Asi sin más?-Ezra se sento-No me siento bien, pero crei que el que Hera, Sabine y tu me ayan visto cuando decai pense que les importo… pero a ti no…-El chico se levanta-Estoy alucinando,pero distingo cuando no me quieren aquí… y a todo esto ¿Qué es la ley jedi?

-Tu maestro te tiene que matar-Ahsoka

"pudo aver tenido mas tacto"-Penso Kanan

-Bueno si lo creen necesario estoy de acuerdo-Ezra

-Yo no… debo pero no puedo hacerlo-Kanan

-¿Entonces que pasara conmigo?-Ezra

-Puedes irte con Kanan si asi lo deceas con la condición de no usar la fuerza durante por lo menos un mes, pero deves meditar y estudiar-Ahsoka

-NO…

.

.

.

Continuara

Ustedes que dicen lo mata o no


	29. Chapter 29

Hola de nuevo

Capitulo: No… estoy seguro

-No…-Ezra

-Bien… que se te quede, es ahora tu problema-Kanan

-No… el se va contigo, los dos necesitan relacionarse mejor-Ahsoka sonrrie- Ademas su tutor tiene que aceptar el permiso para una misión

-¿Qué clase de Mision?-Kanan

-La hija del cenador organa transporta información muy valiosa y necesita quien la cuide…. Es dentro de una semana o dos aun no hay fecha-Ahsoka

-Bien… vámonos Ezra…¿nos acompañaras?-Kanan

-Yo no estoy segura de poder ir, pero Rex si-Ahsoka

-Bien-Kanan

El chico y su maestro caminaron hasta el Fantasma, ninguno decía una palabra

-¿Cómo te sientes?, tenias mucha fiebre-Kanan

-Aun la tengo pero ya no alucino-Ezra abraza su estomago- Pero quiero volver el estómago… siento como si algo me hubiera caído muy pesado

-A ti, todo te cae pesado…¿Qué comías en la calle?-Kanan

-Lo que robara… me pasaba semanas en cama con vomitos… pero Jake siempre me cuido-Ezra

-Mencionas mucho a Jake…¿Quién es?-Kanan

-Una amiga… la siguiente co-lider de "los piratas del mar de sangre"-Ezra

-Bien es algo extraño esa "pandilla" o "clan" durante décadas era una plaga en planetas, pero bueno…ya llegamos-Kanan

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo principal hasta el cuarto del jedi mayor, entraron y recostó al chico, lo cubrió con una manta y le revolvió el cabello

-Voy a buscar a Hera…¿Por qué te quitaste las vendas?-Kanan

-Me incomodaban y mas en las costuras de mi abdomen-Ezra

-¿aun no te las han quitado?-Kanan

-no…-Ezra

-Bueno le dire a Hera para que te las quite… por el momento descanza-Kanan

-Si…seguro-Ezra no tenia sueño… cada vez que serraba los ojos escuchaba voces aun sin estar dormido y en cuanto los abria para ver si había alguien esas voces gritaban, pero el padawan se armo de valor y descanzo sus ojos

-¿Asi va ha ser?... no abandonas a todos por tu pellejo-Jack

-¿Te crei diferente?-Jake

-Eres un idota-Sahs

-¿Cómo pudiste matarla?-Franky

Ezra comenzó a escuchar un sable que se encendia a su lado, abrio los ojos y escucho los gritos de aquellas amistades que no veía desde hace tiempo

-No-Suspiro Ezra

-¿Mal sueño?-Zeb

-Si… ¿Por qué estas aqui-Ezra

-Hera no es la única que tiene conocimientos médicos, yo te voy a quitar los puntos-Zeb

-Bueno…-Ezra se recostó y levanto su playera

-Trata de no morderme-Dijo Zeb jugando

-No prometo nada-Ezra

.

En el pasillo

-Kanan…-Sabine

-¿Qué pasa?-Kanan

-Hera… esta tejiendo-Sabine

-Bueno yo me encargo…hacia tiempo que no tejia-Kanan

-Casi un año…la ultima vez que tejio fue con una visión que tuviste ¿no?-Sabine

-Si y es algo extraño…esa visión aun no se cumple y la que tuve de un niño que me causaba problemas si y esa fue después exactamente la mañana en que nos encontramos con Ezra-Kanan

-¿Y cual fue la otra?, no se la dijiste a nadie-Sabine

-Solo vi la nave estrellada, todos estaban muertos, vi una sombra tomar un sable y matarme-Kanan

-Wow…-Sabine

-No te preocupes… vi tu cabello castaño no es posible que pase-Kanan

-Bueno-Sabine cerro la puerta

El jedi camino a sala y en la puerta abierta se detuvo, los ojos de Hera estaban llenos de lágrimas, su mirada baja hacia un tejido y había barios mas en la mesa, Kanan camino a ella y le quito el tejido poniéndolo en la mesa, el jedi tomo las manos descubiertas de su compañera quien lo miraba algo temblorosa

-Kanan…yo-Hera comenzó a llorar y lo abrazo

-Calma… te prometo que todo esta bien-Kanan abrazo a su novia

-No… no es verdad-Hera temblaba en los brazos del jedi

-¿Qué tienes?-Kanan

-Quiero ir con mi padre-Hera se separo del jedi y solloza se levanto y diriguio a la cabina muy seguida de Kanan, se sento en el hasciento del piloto y comenzó a temblar

-Calma… yo piloteare-Kanan levnto suavemente a la twi´lek del asiento y el se sento-Dime las coordenadas-El jedi trataba de sonar lo mas dulce y comprensivo posible para calmar a su novia

-Yo yo y y yo…¡Chopper!-Hera

El droide entro haciendo mil sonidos e introduciendo las coordenadas a Ryloth, Kanan le indico al droide que se retirara, el jedi abrazo suavemente, comenzó a caminar y casi arrastrar a la chica a su cuarto (el de la twi´lek)

-Ya calma-Kanan trataba de calmarla con la fuerza pero aparentemente nada la consolaba

-Kanan…-Susuro levemente Hera

-¿Si?-Kanan

-Tu tu t t tu..¿c cu cua cuanto me me quiqu quieres?-Hera

-Mas de lo que te imaginas… te amo demasiado como para expresártelo con palabras-Kanan

Hera lo abrazo fuertemente

.

.

-Ya esta-Zeb

-Gracias- Ezra bajo su playera

-¿Cómo te siente ahora?-Zeb

-Igual… siento un bacio como si me faltara algo-Ezra

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?-Zeb

-No-Ezra trataba de que no notara sus ojos

El lazat se levanto pero antes de salir

-No trates de ocultar lo que ya todos saben... Sabine esta muy triste por eso...-Zeb

.

Con Sabine

"Porque lo haces, tu no eres malo eres dulce y tierno... tus ojos siempre me encantaron.. siempre te lo nege pero eres muy lindo"

-que bien pienzas de mi..jejeje-Ezra iba entrando

-Ho h h hola-Sabine

-Ho h h hola-Ezra se burla de ella

-No seas malo-Sabine

-¡Yo no soy malo!-Ezra la levanto del suelo sugetandola del cuello cuando...


	30. Chapter 30

Hola de nuevo

Capitulo 30: Sonrrisas

Esdras sonreía malignamente y reia suavemente mienras tenia a la mandaloriana levantada sobre el rostro con rostro

-Ez e e ezra-Sabine

-¿Te asusto?-Ezra

-Si...-Sabine

-Mira se que me estas temiendo, que lo que te dire no es lo mas inteligente pero... Necesito que confies en mi... Siento que algo en uno de mis planes saldra mal y si es asi necesitare tu atuda-Ezra

-Pero ¿que plan?-Sabine

-No te lo puedo decir directo pero en un momento dado tendre que alejarme... Tienesndos preguntas para hacerme... No las malgastes-Ezra

-¿Es peligroso?-Sabine

-Mas para mi que para ustedes-Ezra

-¿Que tengo que hacer?-Sabine lo miro asutada- y...¿Ya me ouedes bajar?

-Me alegra que pegruntaras que tienes que hacer-Ezra la baja- en corto te enseñareba pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con armas faciles

-yo ya se pelear-Sabine

-Pero no de la forma en que te enceñare... Anda atacame-Ezra

Sabine le lanza un puñetazo directo a la cara y el chico se agacha, antes de que ella se de cuenta ell la patea y cae cuando el se ladea pero la sujeta con la fuerza antes de que chocara con el pizo

-Ahora lo vez-Ezra la solto - Y ahora ya no... Jejejejejeje

Sabine se levanto y lo miro estupefacta

-Ha y quiero 8 colguiges identicos a este-Ezra se descolgo un medallon plano y circular con manchas de colores tierra ylleno de un liquido- cada vez que duermas lo podras ver... Tambien cuando lo desees von fuera... Pero no lo rompas

-PPP pero-Sabine

-Calla... Lo entenderas al desperta- Ezra le puso el colguije en una pulcera y se la puso, y le dio un golpecito en la frente

Sabine callo al suelo o eso sintio, abrio los ojos y vio en su muñeca algo muy transparesnte con la forma del colguije, salio de su cuarto y se diriguio al del jedi donde salio se encontro con Zeb

-Hola-Zeb

-¿Ai esta Ezra?-Sabine

-Si... Pasa-Zeb

La mandaloria entro y vio al chico que se levantaba y caminaba en su direccion, wzra le paso la mano tras la nuca y le dio un beso en el cuello, ella sintio escalofrios, ek chico se alejo dejando ver en su cuello el colgige

-Identicos porfavor-Ezra salio

..

.

-Hera ya deja de llorar-Kanan

-Bien...-Hera suspiro y asintio-Pe p pero no no q quiero. Hablar de e e eso

-Como tu digas... Pero ya casi llegamos he-Kanan

.

.

En ryloth

-Aun no llega-Cham

-Calma cham llegara-Nick

-Si claro capas que uye-Cjam

-No lo ara... General-Ahsoka

-Lo crere cuando lo vea

... Continuara

Falta del toempo, no compu faltas de ortografia disculpen y promociono Apuestas interezantes


	31. Chapter 31

Hola de nuevo

Capitulo 31: bien...

Sabine lo detuvo de la mano

-Ya no te quedan preguntas-Comento Ezra

-Pero como se que lo que pides no sera una trampa-Sabine

-Por que te pido ayuda a ti-Ezra

-¿Y?-Sabine

-Si fuera una trampa iria con una de las dos personas que nos dirigen ¿no lo crees?-Ezra

"Tiene razon, ¿porque atraerme a mi a una trampa?, podiendo atraer a Kana y o Hera"-Sabine

-Yo no lo habria podido pensar mejor que tu-Ezra

-¿p e pero c co como?-Sabine

-La fuerza... se vuelve mas intenza en mi... pero quiero mis medallones esactos-Ezra

-¿Para cuando?-Sabine

-Para ayer-Ezra

-Ohu-Sabine

-No... dentro de unos dias.. pero los quiero rapido... aprenderas a pelear de otra manera, a camuflarte y a saber en quien confiar... por el momento inventate otro nombre que no sea Sabine-Ezra

-¿Como cual?-Sabine

-Jei-i Nyuot... Jey Nyuot sera tu nombre-Ezra

-No...-Sabine

-Bien comienza a hacer los medayones... nos vemos en la noche-Ezra

-¿En la noche?-Sabine

-O algo parecido-Ezra abrio la puerta- asi que si me pudieras dejar solo un rato

-Bien pero estoy casi segura que lo que sea que planees no saldra bien-Sabine

-Creeme que los colgantes son solo por si sale mal asi que en otra perspectiva tu eres mi plan B-Ezra

-¿Y el a?-Sabine

-Tener suficiente para pagar todo-Ezra

-¿Pagar que?-Sabine

-Ya no tienes mas preguntas-Ezra

-¿y eso que?-Sabine

-Que ya no te doy información-Ezra le cerro la puerta en la cara

-¡Abreme!-Sabine

-¡No!-Ezra

La mandaloriana molesta volvio a su cuarto...

Ezra se sento y espero a que no viniera nadie, saca un pequeño holo comunicador y lo encendió

"codigo- nombre- contraceña"

-ZRBRDGR...Casey Jones... Chocochips-Ezra

"Aceptable... busqueda"

-Jake Oroku líder lado dragon-Ezra

.

.

.

-Hasta que hablas niñato-Jake

Jake solo se veia una mascara negra con dos manchas blancas como ojos y en el sitio donde iria la boca abia una mano roja pintada sobre la mascara

-Si tambien te extrañe mocosa-Ezra

-Callate... deja parloter se te hacerca la hora de que nos manden al carajo a los tres y mas a ti pos ser un imbesil-Jake

-¿Algun dia hablaremos con respeto?-Ezra

-Ja´ sigue soñando ¿yo a ti respetarte?... te lo he dicho mil veces maldito chaparro-Jake

-Oye yo no te insulto...-Ezra

-El que me tengas que besar cada vez que nos vemos es suficiente insulto-Jake

-La que tuvo la gran idea fuiste tu-Ezra

-Si claro enano impotente... pero en fin ¿por que tu llamada?-Jake

-Tengo lo que pediste me dirijo a Ryloth casa del general Syndulla... a la media noche-Ezra

-Echo buscame en el mercado abandonado... talvez valla jack y Neit...-Jake

-Odio que la pongan en mi contra-Ezra

-No sé si la pongan en tu contra despues de todo siempre te ha dicho papa desde que comenzó a Hablar-Jake levanto a una niña de cabello azul electrico de apenas 2 años, con ojos casi blancos que sonrreia aun sin poder ver nada

-Hola papa-Neit

Neit una niña de 2 años y medio, con ojos blancos, cabello azul eléctrico largo hasta la cintura, usa una playera naranja de manga super larga por lo cual no logra sacar las manos, un pantalón gris que le queda corto bajo la rodilla y sin zapatos

-Hola... ¿como estas?-Ezra

-Bien... Jaina me llevo al mercado negro en la noche a una misión-Neit

Ezra le levanto una ceja la chica y le extendio las manos

-¡¿En que pienzas?! esta siega, no ve nada solo reflejos muy brillantes... notara un disparo solo a 10 cm de su rostros-Ezra

-Calma no le paso nada... ni siquiera fue un ataque fuimos de compras-Jake

-Si claro de noche... como no-Ezra

-Si... fuimos con la señora Yuerg...-Neit

-Agggg... aun asi es peligroso... concordamos en que si no estoy yo ella no sale Jaina-Ezra

-No me llames por mi nombre... yo solo la cuido... hace 6 meses que no vienes necesitaba salir-Jake/Jaina

-Bien... llevala a Ryloth te precentare a alguien...-Ezra

-¿La artista?-Neit

-Si ella...-Ezra

-¿Es bonita?-Neit

-Si... mucho-Ezra

-¿Ella es mama?-Neit

-Haaa ha a...-Jaina/jake

.

.

Chopper entro al cuarto de la twilek anunciando la llegada ryloth

-S ya vamos-Hera temblaba

-¿Te sientes bien?-Kanan

-No... Hace tiempo que no lo veo-Hera

-Es tu padre debe recibirte con los brazos abiertos-Kanan

.

.

En tierra

-Ya entraron a la admosfera-Ahsoka

-No deben tardar-Nick

-Mas le vale porque cuando llegue voy a matar al niño bonito que la embarazo y luego a ella-Cham

-Esta algo molesto ¿no?-Ahsoka

-¿Poco?... Viene en camino su hija embarazada, su llernos, un padawan, un lazat, una mandaloriana, un droide... tres clones estan jugando con aquel lagarto que en algun momento se enojara y los lastimara, esta aqui la comendante Tano... yo deberia estar con mi mujer... mira como le tiemblan las manos por querer disparar a alguien... esta que arde de furia-Nick

-Agggg...-Cham

-Ya los vi...-Nick

.

.

La nave aterriza suavemente y la rampa se abre

.

-Te lo explicare esta noche Neit... me debo ir-Ezra apago su comunicador y se diriguio a la cabina donde ya se encontraba Zeb, Chopper y Sabine

Kanan y Hera se acercaban tras el padawan, Hera se acerco a las escaleras pero se quedo mirando un tiempo mientras entraba en panico, dio un paso atras y miro al jedi quien le sonrreia, ella le nego con la cabeza

-Ustedes bajen y digan que estoy aqui con Hera y que no quiere bajar-Ordeno Kanan

Los demas obedecieron y al salir se encontraron con dos twi´lek y Ahsoka, el Twi´lek de mayor edad se hacerco

-¡Rapido, nombre, edad y ocupacion en la nave!-Cham señaló a Zeb

-Espectro 4, Rebelde, Garazeb Orrelios 32 años-Zeb

-¡Tu!-Cham, señala a Sabine

-Sabine wren, explosivos y arte, espectro 5 16 años-Sabine

-¡Niño!-Cham

-E E Ez E Ezra Brid Brid-Ezra estaba algo asustado

-¡Habla bien!-Cham

-Ezra Bridger, 15 años, espectro 6, reparaciones y aprendiz jedi

-¡¿Donde esta mi hija?! y su... noviecito ese-Cham

-En la nave-Sabine

-¡Descancen!-Cham camino en el medio de ellos y se diriguio a la nave

-¿Que te paso Ezra?-Sabine

-Me puse nervioso...-Ezra

-¿Por?-Zeb

-Ese twi´lek es mas alto que Kanan y yo soy casi veintitantos centimetros mas bajo que Kanan-Ezra

Continuara...


	32. Chapter 32

Hola de nuevo

Capitulo 31: Aria...

La inquisidora admiraba a su aprendiz que aprendia el arte de strangular, pues nop era simplemente extender la mano y pensar en estrangular a alguien era un tanto mas complicado

-Tendras mejor resultado si comprimes la columna-Inquisidora

-Si maestra-Aria

La padawan hizo lo que su maestra le ordeno y de inmediato dejo de sentir la fuerza de vida de aque humano que dejo caer al suelo

-Muy bien... dime ¿sabes algo sobre los piratas del mar de sangre?-Inquisidora

-Si maestra... habra una pelea en Mandalore en un par de dias... hay podremos encontrar a los rebeldes que buscamos-Aria

.

.

.

Con las troopers

Las dos mujeres salian de su turno asi que se dirigieron a sus habitaciones o mas espesifico un apartamento dentro del imperio donde se quedaban

-Ya es del otro lado...-Franky

-¿Tu crees?-Sash

-Lo siento-Franky

-¿Como contactamos a Ezra?-Sash

-Bueno tenemos una opcion ademas conocemos a alguien que siempre lo a cuidado y nos resume lo que hace...-Franky

-Jake...-Sash

-Correcto...-Franky

La mayor "Franky" enciende un comunicador

"codigo, nombre, contraceña "

-FRNCNTBRDGT... Leyt-ziiu Jones... xgngvty-Franky

"Busca.."

-Jake Oroku...-Franky

-Hola... -Jake

-Queremos contactar a Ezra-Jake

-Oigan esta en buenas manos-Jake

-¿Como no esta contigo?-Sash

-No... esta con unos rebeldes y si que sacare dinero con una de sus amigas-Jake

-Eso no importa dile "el gato salio de Lothal"-Franky

-Ya les he dicho que es la peor clave del mundo... no tiene sentido-Jake

-¿y? el sabe de que se trata-Sash

-Igual que yo-Jake

-Envíala...-Franky

-Si ya sé... ¿algo mas?-Jake

-¿Ya es hora?-Sahs

-Si... y nos Jack nos va a aniquilar... eso es seguro-Jake

-Que alientos te das-Franky

-es la verdad...-Jake

-¿que clase de amiga?-Sash

-Normal... artista...rebelde...virgen...precio sobre su cabeza... lo usual-Jake

-¿Aras lo mismo que con las otras?-Franky

-No lo creo... tal parece que la aprecia... es posible que la quiera de otra manera-Jake

-no el no es asi-Franky

-Hace mas de 8 años que no lo vez ¿que puedes saber de el?-Jake

-Es mi hermano...-Franky

-pero no has estado con el cuando te ha necesitado-Jake cerro la llamada

.

.

.

-Vamos a ir a Mandalor-Inquisidora

.

.

.

-Entoses los quieres en tres dias... ¿a donde pienzas ir en tres dias?-Sabine

-A Mandalore a precentarte a otra de mis amigas-Ezra

-¿No que ya no tenia preguntas?-Sabine

-Solo respondo lo que puedes saber...-Ezra


	33. Chapter 33

**HOLA DE NUEVO**

 **Cápitulo: General Syndulla**

 **Okey... hola de nuevo jajaja no... bueno ya se esta volviendo muy repetitivo asi que tratare de escribir el final de Hola de nuevo en este capi... con una sorpresa especial o decepcionante para algunos... posiblemente esto sea largo...**

-40 créditos a que Hera no salé-Ezra

-Ya deja de apostar-Sabine

-¿Como por que razón aria eso?-Ezra

-Por que si-Sabine

-¿Porque "por que si"?-Ezra

-Por que eres desesperante-Sabine

-¿Por que?-Ezra

-Por tu voz-Sabine

-¿Por que?-Ezra

-Por que tienes voz de ratón-Sabine

-¿Por que?-Ezra

-Por que tu voz no cambia-Sabine

-¿Por que?-Ezra

-¡No sé!...-Sabine

-Bueno... no te enojes... pero... ¿por que no sabes?-Ezra

Sabine le dio un golpe en la cara

-dejen de pelear...-Zeb

-¿Por que?-Ezra

-Por que yo lo digo-Zeb

-No le vas a poder ganar...te hartaras pronto-Comento Sabine

"espero que entienda lo que hago"-Pensó Ezra

-Claro que le ganare-Zeb

-¿por que?-Ezra

-Por que soy maduro-Zeb

-¿Por que dices que eres maduro si no eres una fruta?-Ezra

-Por que...-Zeb

-¿por que?... ¿por que, por que, por que, por que, por que, por que. por que?- Ezra toma aire-¿sigo?

-No...-zEB

-¿cállate...-Zeb

-Claro solo necesito una cierta cantidad-Ezra

-Ag-Zeb le dio un par de créditos

-Muchas gracias-Ezra le ronrio como un canalla cualquiera

-Con que ustedes son "la tripulacion del fantasma"-Nick

-Si...¿quien eres?-Zeb

-El es el hermano...-Ahsoka

-Adoptivo...-Nick

-Bien... es el hermano adoptado de Hera... de la edad de Kanan-Ahsoka

-Me llamo Nick Tractilthushiút-Nick

-Tra...c.. ¿que?-Ezra

-Calma nadie mas que el lo ha podido desir-Ahsoka

-Es cierto...-Nick

-¿No deverias ser Nick Syndulla?-Zeb

-Pues si pero si conoci a mis padres que fallecieron cuando tenia 4, pero Cham y Hera me acogieron y pues nacio "su" Hera y siempre mantube mi apellido original... y mi nombre no es Nick asi me dicen, mi nombre es Nicolás Tractilthushiú-Nick

-Espera ¿"nuestra Hera"?-Sabine

-La madre de Hera también se llamaba Hera-Ahsoka

-Esacto... y ¿donde esta mi chaparra?-Nick

-Aya...-Ezra señala la nave de donde salia Kanan

-¿Y?-Sabine

-Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... El general Syndulla casi me echa a patadas-Kanan

-¿Le dijiste "General Syndulla"?-Nick

-Si-Kanan

-Por eso te echo a patadas... odia que le digan General... por cierto supongo que tu debes ser Kanan-Nick

-He.. si...-Kanan

-¡¿Tu eres el que le quito la virginidad a mi hermana?!-Nick, Kanan sonrió como un estúpido- Que bueo que ayas sido tu y no cualquiera... ¿cierto Jaime?

-Soy Kanan-Kanan

-Por eso digo... Kanan-Nick

.

.,

.

En la nave cuando subio Cham

-¿Hera?... -Kanan se arrodilla frente a la Twi´lek que estaba sentada- No llores ¿dime que tienes?... yo te quiero ayudar-Kanan

-No puedo... apenas lo pude escribir, tienes que leerlo-Hera

-Bien-Kanan saco la hoja doblada

Hola Kanan

Tu sabes que no soy buena expresándome

pero no es que no tenga sentimientos

si los tengo pero no se como expresarlos...

lo que te voy a decir o estas leyendo es muy dificil de explicarte pero es que tu...

-Hera...-Cham miro con rabia al humano y lo señalo-Tu largate, dejame con mi hija

-Si general Syndulla-Kanan se levantó metiendo la hoja en su bolsillo

-¿¡Disculpa?!-Cham

-General...-Kanan

-¡LARGATE!-Cham desfundo un Blaster y lo apunto a la entre pierna del jedi

-Si señor-Kanan bajo

-A ver...-Cham no pudo terminar de hablar cuando

-Lo siento-Murmuro Hera- Yo no queria... siempre nos cuidamos mucho, no sé que salio mal esta vez... no te molestes con el o con los demas

-¿Por que?-Cham

El acento Francés del general era algo que siempre había odiado, de niña si su padre hablaba alegre cosa que era extraña, se oia muy dulce y lindo, pero con su voz de rutina era un sufrimiento, siempre parecia que la regañaba y mas cuando le preguntaba algo

-El no lo sabe... yo a Ahsoka no se lo dije ella lo descubrió sola, Sabine esculco mis cosas y lo descubrió y a Ezra se lo dijo Ahsoka...usamos anticonceptivo, no debi haber quedado embarazada-Hera tenia baja la mirada

-El que te embarazara no me molesta... ¡lo que odio y me molesta al limite es que tenga que enterarme de todo a través de Ahsoka!, ya sabia que tenias novio mas no quien era ni como era, que tenia una tripulacion, que estabas en la rebelión y que te encanta volar... pero ¡siempre supe que hablabas a escondidas con Nick y su esposa ahora tu cuñada, pero pudiste haberme llamado a mi no te hubiera regañado!...-Cham

-Lo hace ahora-Comento Hera

-!No lo hago¡, tu sabes que asi hablo- Cham suspira- Me enorgullece lo que veo aqui, un novio estable, la nave reparada, los cuartos limpios, una tripulacion mas o menos de calidad, estas toda cubierta, eres muy linda, te das a respetar, ayudas a los demas...y no me alegra tanto pero si... el que estes esperando desde... ¿cuando?-Cham se sento de copiloto

-Casi 4 meses-Hera sonrio y se limpio la cara

-¿y cuando te enteraste?-Cham

-Apenas ayer... Vomite y bueno Kanan trato de arrastrarme al doctor, pero yo hice todo para que no me llevara... el dijo "no quiero que te pase nada... tampoco quiero enterrar a mi novia por que no quiso revisarse y decir murio por que no se reviso... asi que puedes ser algo grave, leve o que tal si estas embarazada" y bueno eso ultimo me rezono en la cabeza y resulto-Hera se echo para atras en su asiento y el respaldo se callo, hera se dio la vuelta y quedo de golpe contra la pared- Ags... le dije a chopper que ajustara el tornillo no que lo aflojara

Cham le extendio las manos a su hija quien las tomo, el twi´lek la levanto y la abrazo

-Que bueno que estas bien... pero esta mal lo que hiciste y espero que comprendas las concecuencias... se pueden quedar hoy para mañana los quiero fuera de mi casa-Cham

-¿En que estuve mal?-Hera

-Tienes que averiguarlo y luego el tiene que saberlo... pero si necesitas algo solo pidelo-Cham

-Bueno papa... Ezra es mal piloto tal vez le sirvan un par de clases-Hera

-¿es cobarde? bueno a tu nivel de cuando te enceñe-Cham

-SI...-Hera

-Bien que suban vamos al cañon-Cham

.

.

.

Luego de reparar el haciento del piloto se llevo a la tripulacion (Kanan, Hera, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, Ahsoka, Los clones y Cham) a un cañon de 2 kilometros de caida, pidio que bajaran todos menos Ezra y Hera

-Bueno leccion numero uno, enciende la nave-Cham

-Si...-Ezra se rasca la nuca- ¿Y si mejor lo hace usted o Hera?

CHam miro de reojo a su hija quien estaba sentada atras

-Hazle caso Ezra... yo estoy tejiendo un suéter-Hera lo mira... solo confia en el

Ezra enciende la nave y sujeta el timon y levanta la nave

-Bien... elevala a la divicion de la admosfera-Cham

Ezra levanta la nave muy bien y de manera suave como se esperaba

-Ahora apaga la gravedad artificial-Cham

Ezra preciona un boton y se levanto muy poco de su aciento

-Jajaja-Ezra

Cham se levanta

-Aun se puede caminar y solo estoy a unos centimetros del suelo, elevala otros metros-Cham, Ezra la eleva y ve la divicion de la admosfera y el espacio- Ahora llego al techo, ponte el cinturon es lo mas importante-Cham se empujo al suelo y se quedo en el suelo

-Pero que-Ezra

-Secreto de piloto-Hera

-No es un secreto-Cham

-Si lo es-Hera

-Solo debes comprar la suela-Cham

-Pero no la venden en todos lados-Hera

-Bueno ahora-Cham se sienta y se pone el cinturon- ¿que es lo mas dificil para un piloto?

-La tripulacion , el droide, la nave...-Ezra

-Error... la precion de las vidas que llevas en tu nave, de ver que te vas a estrellar y que te disparan... asi que es lo que te enceñare-Cham apretaba botones y movia palancas mientras explicaba- Apago seguridad, hiperespacio, sistema de emergencia, ayuda automatica, corto suministro de combustible, enciendo alarmas, equilibrio automatico de la nave fuera, des habilito armas secundarias, bloqueo tablero de emergencia... el combustible ya no llega, comienza el des equilibrio, tambien la turbulencia, bloqueo motor secundario y tambien el principal...

La nave comenzo a caer en picada los dos twi´lek no se preocuparon a pesar de las alarmas y la rapida caida de la nave hacia el cañon, una vez que entraron el chico empezo a...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAyudenme-Ezra

-Papanatas-Comento Cham recargado en el respaldo de su asiento

-Intervengo?-Hera tampoco se preocupaba

-Ya que...-Cham

Hera se levanto, bajo el tablero y levanto una pequeña palanca, tomo el timon y lo atrajo hacia ella elevando la nave, dando giros hasta llegar a la altura adecuada donde comenzo todo

-Me quiero bajar y nunca volver a subir-Comento Ezra con poco aliento

-Eso mismo dijo Hera-Cham

"Crisis evitada"-Sonido de la nave

-No exageres niño-Hera miro a su padre-¿esposas?

-No... lo vas a asustar... mejor da un par de vueltas y regresemos...-Cham

-Ya que-Hera aterrizo la nave en el suelo desértico de Ryloth

Los tres bajaron y todos se acercaron

-¿que tal?-Sabine

-Estoy tan contento de estar en tierra que quisiera besarla-Ezra

Zeb le dio un zape en la nuca haciendolo caer de boca al piso

-Dije "podria"...-Ezra se levanto

-Upssss-Zeb

-Ya arriba y limpiate-Kanan miro a Hera quien se mordia el baio muy feliz

La twi´lek dio un grito agudo de emoción, desde su garganta

-¿Hura?-Kanan, ella asintio, el jedi cerro los puños y los puso cerca de su barbilla y con una voz muy afeminada dijo- Hurra

La wi´lek comenzo a reir algo distraida mientras sostenia una sonrrisa peresosa, hera lo tomo de la mano y comenzo a correr

-¿A donde van esos?-Sabine

-Al jardin de rocas flotantes-Cham nego con la cabeza-Alguien llamelos debemos regresar ahor

-¿Deberiamos?-Ezra

-Naa volveran rapido, mientras hay que hacer algo ¿no?-Ahsoka

.

.

.

-Hera, ya para-Kanan la tomo de la cintura pegandola a su cuerpo

-No me reprimas-Hera

-No lo ago... el problema es que solo he estado en ryloth una sola vez en mi vida-Kanan busca algo en su bolsa-Tengo que decirte algo sobre... nosotros

-Y yo igual... pero necesito que leas la carta-Hera

-Ya voy...-Kanan saca la hoja- Nos quedamos en "es que tu...

 _tu eres alguien al que conocí hace mucho tiempo y eres siempre el que da el primer paso por eso quiero decirte que tu vas a ser algun dia... un gran piloto (tal vez no) eres un idita sin remedio, que por alguna razón me gusta mas cada dia y por eso debo decir te que..._

-¡¿Vas a regrezar o te doy por muerta?!-CHAM por el comunicador de Hera

-Si ya vamos-Hera da un saltito

-¿Y eso?-Kanan

-No sèee-Hera baja la mirada, se siente cansada y fatigada cuando...

.

.

como media hora después

Hera parpadea rapidamente y se endereza de golpe

-AG..-kanan recivio un golpe humedo en la frente, la recuesta en un sillon a la twi`lek

-¿Que paso?...-Hera sentia ascos

-Te desmayaste-Kanan le sonrie

Hera busca su gorro y sus gafas

-Lo tienes puesto-Kanan

-YA leistes lo demas-Hera

-No...-Kanan saca la hoja aun mas arrugada

 _ **tu seras un gran mestro...**_

 _ **Un gran jedi**_

 _ **y ahora un ...**_

EL JEDI rio vagamente negndo con la cabeza

-No puede ser...¿Es una de tus bromitas?-Kanan

-Es verdad... tu y yo vamos a ser padres-Hera se sonroja a mas no poder y las nauseas empeoran

El jedi le da un beso en la frente, todos rodean a la pareja todos se ven felices menos Cham (bueno en el interior), CHOPPER, HERA Y... KANANA... el jedi se rasca la nuca pensando

-BUENO ESO ES UNA GRAN NOTICIA PERO... PUES YO TAMBIEN TE HE QUERIDO DECIR ALGO DESDE HACE UNOS DIAS, asi que dejando de lado el embarazo... lo pense y yo ya no... quiero que... seas mi novia **(YO:¡BOOM!)...** no es que ya no te aprecie como antes pero si en parte **(¡BOOM!)...** LO QUE PASA ES QUE LO QUE SIENTO AHORA ES DIFERENTE a lo que senti al conocerte **(¡BOOOM!)** y por eso ya no vas a ser mi pareja o novia como tu lo prefieras llamar **(¡BOOM!)-Kanan**

A Hera se le bajo el color y los ascos

-Pero sera raro por que todos lo saben... vivimos juntos, dormimos juntos y pues tu sabes el primer amor, el primer beso, el primer noviazgo (no para Hera en realidad) la primera vez... en resumen... pues...-Kana

-¿Que?-Balbuceo Hera acostada quien parpadeaba mucho viendo al jedi quien no hacia contacto visual Cuando...

 **¡BOOM!**

 **BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM**

 **¿BOOM?**

 **Como que alguien va a la luna lo encuantra y dice "ho llevare eso para mi hijo de la tierra", luego oviamente salen pequeños alienigenas y destrullen la tierra y al final claro... aparece el astronauta y admira la destruccion y grita**

 **¡BOOM!**

 **Y...**

 **LUEGO SUENA LA ALARMA DEL CEL TOCANDO LA MARCHA IMPERIAL Y NOS DAMOS CUENTA QUE SOMOS LOS UNICOS QUE SE LO PERDIERON TODO**

 **JAJAJA NO**

 **¿QUE TAL?**

 **CUANDO LEYERON LO ULTIMO DE KANAN Y HERA ¿NO SINTIERON QUE ALGUIEN ROMPIO UN PLATO?**

 **JE JEJE... POR EL MOMENTO... EN LOS DOS PROXIMOS CAPIS DE HOLA DE NUEVO EZRA TENDRA MUCHAS VISIONES Y SECRETOS ADEMAS DE JACKE Y NEIT LA HIJA DE EZRA O COMO YO LA PREFIERO LLAMAR "LA PEQUEÑA SOMBRA DE OJOS BRILANTES" YA VERAN POR QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI Y EN LAS PROXIMA HISTORIA ... "SANGRE Y RESPLANDOR" ESA SI SERA PELEA TRAS PELEA TRAS SANGRE, TRAS ARMAS TRAS SECRETOS, TRAS VISIONES TRAS... QUE MI COMPU NUNCA SE REPARO Y YA VOY A TERMINAR HOLA DE NUEVO...**

 **¡torito!**

 **¡JUE`HORRIBLE!**

 **PERO CLARO**

 **¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **¡80 COMENTARIOS! QUE EMOCION CUANDO DI CLICK EN SAVE AL HACER MI CUENTA... NUNCA CREI CHATEAR CON AUTORES O CONOCERLOS PERO VALLA**

 **LES AGRADESCOA TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN APOYADO DESDEL INICO Y PRONTO VERAN EN SANGRE Y RESPLANDOR UN TRIBUTO PARA USTEDES PERO NECESITO QUE CADA UNO CREE UN PERSONAJE, SALVAGE, TIMIDO, TIERNO Y RUDO A LA VEZ QUE LOS REPRECENTE**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hola de nuevo**_

 _ **Capitulo 34: CHAM-!Maldito Kanan Jarrus¡ ¿Qué es lo que te ve mi hija?**_

 _ **Bueno este sábado 6 de febrero a las 11:30 am vieron star wars rebels pero yo fui a un partido de basquetbol de mi mejor amigo que me gusta pero perdieron pero pos… solo quería comentarlo…ajam… ademas ñeeeeeeeee no me molestan los comentarios con groserías son más intensos llenos de emoción…geniales**_

-P p p pero…tu…¿quieres terminar conmigo?-Hera

-¿¡Que!?...no claro que no, es solo que tu padre me pone nervioso con ese blaster en mi nuca, Ezra esta palido transparente por quien sabe que, sabine me mira como si te estuviera asecinando igual que tu, zeb, Wolf y gregor no me ponen atención y Rex y Ahsoka no dejan de lanzarce miradas y la media botella de ron que me tome para agarrar valor no me ayudo nada-Kanan hablaba muy rápido

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Cham

-Agggggg ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?!...-Kanan cerro sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza mientras sacaba algo de su pantalón-Quiero que te cases conmigo

-Wow…Kanan pero tu ya sabes la respuesta…"no"…y no es por que no te quiera es por que pues, tu sabes que no estoy lista…-Hera le debolvio la caja con el anillo y el jedi lo tomo y abrió la caja dejando a la vista el anillo que en lugar de una piedra tenia un cristal para un sable de luz de color verde esmeralda el color favorito de hera y el de los ojos del jedi

-Si…claro-Kanan tomo el cristal y los guardo dentro de otro sable de luz- Novios, pareja, matrimonio, aventura, 6 años, 5 minutos, para siempre, cada uno por su lado, tomados de la mano da´ igual ¿no?

-¿estas molesto?-Hera trato de acaricar su rostro cuando el se levanto la miro y le extendió los brazos

-Claro que no-(Sarcasmo) Kanan sonrrio y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro y a mover las manos como si le hablara a alguien- solo por ser la novena vez que te pido matrimonio, ¡claro que aun no estas lista!, ¿Por qué habrias aceptado esta vez?... claro yo te amo, fuiste mi primera novia, mi primer amor, en todo sentido fuiste tu la primera… y por favor ya deja de ignorarme…noto perfectamente que estas leyendo la hoja pegada a la pared, tu bien sabes que es la letra de tik tok, te oigo tarareándola… solo respóndeme…¿Por qué?

-No estoy lista-Insistio Hera leventandoce-Por favor… yo te quiero

-aveces no lo parece-Kanan comenzó a irce- voy a estar en la nave

-Kanan.. tu sabes que si...-Hera

-Pero... Hera...-Sulico Kanan

-Yo te quiero-Hera

-Mas no me amas-Kanan se va

.

.

.

-Es una estupidez-Hera

-No lo creo-Sabine

-Ella tiene razon-Cham

-Pero yo no quiero-Hera

-Pero el si... y siempre hace lo que tu dices-Ezra

-No cambio nada diciendole si-Hera

-Lo animas...-cham

-Aja claro...-Hera

-Haz algo...-Ahsoka

-¿Como que?-Hera

-Dile que si-Zeb

-Noooo... ustedes casence con el si tanto quieren-Hera

-No te enojes-Ezra

-No me enojo... ustedes me molestan-Hera

-¿Cual es la diferencia?-Zen

-No lo sé-Hera

-Entonces ¿por que lo digiste?-Ezra

-ahg...-Hera

-Entonces ¿si?-Ezra

-No-Hera

-¿Por que te enojas con el?-Sabine

-Por que el se enoja conmigo-Hera

-No estoy enojado contigo-Kanan

-¿Y tu a que regrezas?-Cham

-Olvide algo-Kanan se acerca a la twi´lek , la tomo de los hombros y la beso

Hera lo miraba confundida, el jedi apretaba sus ojos mientras la besaba, la mujer ya se levantaba del suelo ligeramente, el jedi la dejo en el suelo se inco frente a ella y

-Por favo Hera...casate con migo-Kanan

-¿Sabes?... si hubieras echo esto la primera vez... te hubiera dicho que si-Hera

-¿Es un si?-Kanan

-¿Tu que crees keny?-Hera

-Te odio-Kanan se levanta y la toma de los brazos

-¿De verdad creí que me amabas?-Hera acaricia el rostro del jedi

-Si tambien..."como odio amarte"-Kanan

-Te odio

te amo

te amo

te odio

hay como odio amarte-Canto Hera "ha-ash coro de como odio amarte"

-Bueno supongo que no te importara cantan en el club esta noche-Aneit

-Seguro y aqui esta mi nominado-Hera

-¿Quien?-Aneit

-Ezra-Hera

-¿¡Que yo que?!-Ezra

continuara...


	35. Chapter 35

**_Hola de nuevo_**  
 ** _Capitulo 34: Tarde en Ryloth_**

 ** _Yo: bueno aquí están 2 de mis amigos_**

 ** _Leo: Hola mi nombre es Leo  
:) y aqui mi amiga escribe historias bien chingonas_**

 _ **Damian: Soy deportista y muy buen amigo de**_

 _ **las historias que escribe tienen un gran significado espero les guste. :D**_

 _ **Yo:El es el que pues...**_

-Yo no pienso hacer eso-Ezra

-¿por que no?-Sabine

-Por que si-Ezra

-¿Por que porque si?-Sabine

-Por que me da pena-Ezra

-¿Por que?-Sabine

-Por que me da la regalada gana y soy mejor que tu-Ezra

La mandaloriana tomo al padawan de la camisa y lo levanto

-¿Te crees muy divertido?-Sabine

-No...-Ezra puso sus manos sobre su cabeza como si fueran orejas y pestañó-Me creo adorable

-Agh-Sabine abrió la mano dejándolo caer

Ezra quiso caer de pie pero no pudo dandoce un golpe en la cabeza que rezonó en el cuarto

-¿Sabine?-Hera

-Es irritante-Sabine

-Carismático-Comento Ezra levantando la mano

-Estupido-Sabine

-Atrevido-Ezra

-Un idiota, cabeza dura-Sabine

-Más que tu imposible-Ezra

-gr-Sabine le dio una patada entre las piernas-Ow

-ja´no me dolio-Ezra

-Como odio estas peleas-Cham se acerco con una cubeta de agua que baceo sobre los dos

Ezra escupio el agua que le callo en la boca estupidamente, haciendo una fuente que le dio en la cara a Sabine

-Mucho mejor-Cham

-¿Y eso?-Kanan

-Asi nos controlaba-Nick llego con un bebe en brazos cubierto con una manta

-Ahy esta tu sobrina...Sukyl-Aneit

Nick le entrego a la bebe a Hera quien la miro a la pequeña twi´lek verde azulado un verde mas oscuro que hera

-¿aun no abre los ojos?-Cham

-No...-Aneit

-Va a ser de ojos azules-Cham

-¿Como lo sabe?-Kanan

-Por que los ojos azules son muy sensibles a la luz, por eso no los abre le lastima la luz-Cham

Todos miraron al padawan

-¿Que?...los de Ahsoka tambien son azules-Ezra

-Pero los tuyos cambinan con tu cabello...algo extraño para un lotahliano-Ahsoka

-¿Que puedo decir?...soy adorable ¿cierto Sabine?-Ezra

-Agg-Sabine volteo los ojos- Yo parezco más de Lothal que tu... por mis ojos

Sabine casi nunca lo decía pero odiaba su apariencia real, su cabello castaño largo, sus ojos marrones y brillantes, sus labios delgados y tersos, sus cintura poco estrecha, casi sin cadera y de estatura baja si no fuera por las botas

-¿Aun no?-Hera y Sabine tenian una forma de comunicarse

-No...-Sabine bajo la cabeza

-¿de que te quejas?... eres bonita, pintas, dibujas, hay precio sobre tu cabeza, tienes el segundo titulo mas temido en la galaxia "mandaloriana"... yo solo soy Ezra el padawan cabeza dura, que no sabe caer de pie-Ezra le empujo el hombro y ella mostro una sonrrisa delgada mientras se ponia su casco para ocultarce

La sonrisa de Hera y su rostro se apagaban pero solo Su hermano y cuñada lo notaban, Aneit le retiro a la bebe mientras nick la abrazoba bajo los hombros sonsteniendola cuando parecia que se iba a caer, la twi´lek se recargo de Nick y le dijo algo al odio, Nick la guio atravezando la sala a un cuarto

.

.

. En el cuarto, o mas bien en el baño del cuarto

aaaaaeeeegggeeeeeeeeeeggg-Hera escupio- aeeeeeggggg

-Calma chaparrita-Nick le sobaba la espalda

.

En la sala

-Bueno Jedi aun no me dices como se llama la tripulacion-Cham

-Pero Hera...-Ezra

-Nick la cuida...Dime niño bonito-Cham

-Creo que es para ti-Ezra

-Bueno yo yo soy Ka ka kanan Jarrus, ella es Sabine-Pone la mano en el hombro de Zeb-El Ezra- Ahora la mano en el hombro deEzra- Y el Zeb

Cham dejo salir una risa aogada y burlona

-Aneit por favor llevale agua a Hera, Y tu niño bonito aprendete bien los nombres de tu tripulacion...Y comandante Tano por favor le muestras los cuartos-Cham comienza a caminar

-Si Cham...-Aneit

-Si General Syndulla-Ahsoka, en twi´lek le respondio con una sonrrisa

-Calma Niño Bonito... el te dira cuando lo puedas llamar por su nombre-Aneit

.

.

En el cuarto

-Ya...-Hera se limpio la boca y se levanto sin color en el rostro

-Si que te da fuerte el asco-Nick la guio a la cama donde la recosto

-Si... lo odio-Hera se dejo recostar y trato de calmarce

-¿Todo bien?-Cham

-Si...-Hera

-Solo asco-Nick

-Eso te pasa por besarlo-Cham

-Jajajajaj-Hera

-Jajaj-Nick

-¿estas bien?... ¿mareo?,¿malestar en el estomago?, ¿dolores?-Cham

-No papá-Hera lo miro

-Aqui tienes Hera-Aneit le dio agua

-Gracias... pero no necesito que me esten cuidando-Hera se apeno

-Claro que si...Un embarazo de 4 meses hasta ahora sin cuidado no es sano, los ascos menos, Sabine me comento que ya vomitaste barias veces hoy-Cham

-Pues si..pero es normal ¿no?-Hera tomo agua

-No... es normal entre que despiertas y luego de comer... y hasta ahora no has comido-Aneit

-Estas baja de peso, palida, delgada tipo esqueleto-Nick

-Y no solo tu tambien el niño, tiene 15, se ve 13, pesa y mide lo de 12-Cham

-Pero pues es que-Hera

-No trates de escudarlo, ni te preocupes, estas bien-Nick

-Y en cuando te veas mejor vamos al doctor-Cham

-Estoy bien ahora-Hera

-Pues levantate-Cham

La twi´lek se levato nerviosa siguiendo a su padre quien la abrazo por el hombro mientras salian y comenzaban a caminar en direccion al doctor

.

.

-Listo ya todos tiene cuarto-Ahsoka, Ezra tiene el suyo, Sabine, el suyo, Zeb igual, Ahsoka tambien y los clones comparten-Pero no sé donde duerma Kanan

-Con Hera supongo-Kanan

-Hee-Todos

-¿Que?-Kanan

-Como si tu suegro te quisiera tanto-Sabine

-Si me quiere... supongo-Kanan

-yo no lo creo, a Sabine y a Ezra les dio dulces, a Rex, Wolf y Gregor les presto los Blurgs, algo que suena imposible y Zeb y ami nos invito un Caf-Ahsoka

-Ati solo trato de matarte-Ezra

-Y es de admitir que no eres el primero que le hace ojitos a Hera-Nick

-¿a no?-Kanan

-No... eres como su novio numero ¿68?-Nick

-No el 87, ¿recuerdas a los rodianos y Zabacks?-Aneit

-Pero ¿y los contrabandistas del sistema de Rancoon?... hay ya son como 90 y tantos-Nick

-Y Kanan 100-Aneit

-Noo ¿Y a Jolei no lo contamos?-Bick

-Cierto... tu eres su novio numero 101 y creo que solo esta contigo ahora por el embarazo-Aneit

-No, Hera no es Asi-Kanan

-Tu la conoces hace 6 años-Aneit

-Nosotros la vimos crecer y hacer amigos... su primer novio fue a los 7 años y entre esa edad y los 14 tubo 45 novios twi´lek y 8 humanos... y de todos sacó provecho-Nick

-Pero ella me quiere-Kanan

-¿Alguna vez le salvaste la vida?-Aneit

-Si... cuando nos conocimos y ella me la salvo hace poco-Kanan

-Si Hera sigue el juramento... "si tu me salvas la vida, yo de ti no alejare hasta devolverte el favor"-Nick

-¿Por que seguiria entonces conmigo?-Kanan

-Ella no esta contigo, tu estas con ella-Ahsoka

-Claro que no-Kanan

-Tu no querias quedarte con Ahsoka, ella y nosotros lo decidimos... tu te quedaste-Sabine


	36. Chapter 36

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Capitulo 36:Hera y Ezra**

-Pero yo soy el lider-Kanan

-Hera te manda... y tu...sst... ni te obedesco-Ezra

-AG-Kanan le dio un zape en la nuca

-Pero es la verdad-Ezra

-Me niego a aceptar eso de parte de ustedes-Kanan

-¿Por que?...¡¿Por Twi´lek?!-Aneit

-Yo soy jedi, tengo prohibido y fui entrenado para no juzgar a las especies-Kanan

-La orden ya no existe... es ahora un titulo inutil... ademas no importa lo que ayan echo en Ryloth hace años... pudimos averlo echo solo... de todos modos ya eramos esclavos-Nick

-El general Syndulla tuvo el privilegio de entrar a la orden jedi como visitante y se le rebelaron datos importantes sobre entrenamiento, historia y métodos de la orden-Kanan

-Cosas y datos a los cuales cualquiera a cierta edad le eran rebelados... Tal vez ya no haya orden, pero no por eso debes hacer lo que tus impulsos te dictan, la fuerza es la que te guia... y ya has rompido muchas reglas... incluyendo el juramento jedi... por lo que has echo te hubieran expulsado... como a mi-Ahsoka se paro en el medio de los dos y se inclino levemente ante Nick-Le pido una disculpa por parte de Kanan...¿Cierto?

-Si...-Dijo Kanan entre dientes

-Gracias Ahsoka-Nick se le inclina- y ambos se levantan- Es bueno saber que aun con los pocos que quedan hay quienes aceptan lo que son

.

.

.En la sala de espera cruzando el larguísimo pasillo

-¿Ya casi piensas en caminar mas rapido?-Cham

-Me canso... yo soy piloto no soldado de asalto-Hera

-No seas respondona-Cham

-¿Entonces?-Hera

-Se te nota que estas nerviosa pero todo saldra bien... pero tampoco te desquites conmigo... y tu npovio ¿ciento que? ¿120?-Cham

-Haciendo cuentas con los que duraron unas horas, los de 5 minutos, los de semanas, dias y él... y los de cambio serian-Hera fingio contar- es como el 299.. Pero es el único con el que he durado

\- Hay Hera...¿realmente lo quieres? - Cham

-Si padre- Hera mira al suelo cuando dicen su nombre

"Hera Syndulla"

Hera se levanta y camina a la puerta del consultorio cuando nota que su padre no camina

-¿No me acompañas?-Hera

-Tu puedes ir sola-Cham

pero prefiero que alguien me acompañe-Hera

-Bien-Cham alcanza a su hija y entran

-Hola... Recuestate en la cama-Doctor

Hera obedece callada

-¿Cuantos meses?-Doctor

-4...-Cham

-bien vamos directo al ultra sonido...descubrete-Doctor

Hera se descubre y aparta la mirada de su padre quien no le quita los ojos de encima del bulto que se veía a medio abdomen, el doctor comienza s ponerle una crema en la barriga y le pasa el aparato sobre esta, luego de unos minutos

-Ya esta en la pantalla-Doctor

-¿no quieres ver?-Cham noto que Hera apartaba la vista de la pantalla

no... Aun no quiero saber-Hera

-bueno es la segunda vez que veo un ultrasonido y... Bueno yo te vi cuando tu madre tenia 8 meses y te estabas riendo de cabeza-Cham

\- y ¿que vez ahora?-Hera

algo especial-Cham

El general syndulla admiraba la pantalla con asombro notando cada detalle remarcado con delicadeza, desde que se había ido su hija se enfado con ella, con Nick y con todos... Con la primera noticia de parte de Ahsoka o Fulcrom en ese entonces se alegro pero la gira seguía ahí, con cada noticia de ella sur guían sentimientos que se encontraban y chocaban, orgullo, rabia enojo, desesperación y muchos otros mas... Pero al verla grande, madura, risueña, segura de si misma y esperando se a arrepentía de no haber podido estar ahí.

-Listo... Cubrete y te voy a revisar-Doc

Hera se sienta mientras se cubre solo bajando su playera

-¿cuanto has subido de peso?-Doctor

-6 kilos-Hera

-¿Antojos?-Doctor

-si...hera

-¿Ascos, mareo, desmayos, sueño, fatiga extrema, dolor de espalda y cadera?-Doctor

-Todo-Hera

-Es normal- Doctor se acerca y le mide la circunferencia de su abdomen- el padre ¿es twi'lek?

no... Es Humano-Hera

-¿Mas grande que tu?-Doctor

tiene 28 años 4 mas que yo y es un poco mas bajo que mi padre-Hera

todo esta bien y correcto...-El Doctor le da unas pastillas- una antes de cada comida

-Le dan muy fuerte los ascos y mareos- Comento Cham

en la mañana recuestate si al despertar no te sientes bien, si no se te pasa en una o dos horas ve al doctor, luego de comer no aguas casi nada... Repoza el estomago y si te da mareo en la noche solo recuestate y toma agua eso es antes y después del mareo... Ya vas algo atrasada por la falta de cuidados así que yo diría que seria bueno que fueras a ejercicios para embarazadas te ayudara con la frexivilidad y te enceñaran sobre cuidados y partos-Doctor

-Gracias-Cham

-Si... Ya se pueden retirar-Doctor

.

.

.En la casa

-Bueno Cham me pidió que revisara al niño por que se ve muy palido .. Ven hijo-Nick

Ezra se acerco al joven quien lo guió a un cuarto que parecía un consultorio medico

aquí trabajo en las noches de vez en cuando, soy doctor de medio tiempo en el hospital y ha veces trabajo en la mañana y en la noche canto en un bar-Nick

-Valla...y ¿Hera?-Ezra

-Papa la llevo al doctor-Nick

pero tu...-Ezra

\- obstetra... Revisa a las embarazadas-Nick

-Haaa...-Ezra se subió a la camilla

-Luego de que regrezaran con Hera vomitaste demaciado y eso no es sano-Nick lo recostó y levanto la playera

siempre me mareo-Ezra

-¿y eso?-Nick

no lo se-Ezra

Nick daba pequeños golpes en el abdomen del chico quien no se movía pero sus mejillas estaban rojas, le puso un termómetro en la boca y espero, mientras le recorría el cuerpo con la mirada, le retiro el termómetro

-¿Desayunastes?-Nick

no...-Ezra

-¿has comido algo?-Nick

\- no desde ayer en la tarde-Ezra

-¿Te agradan las inyecciones? - Nick

no...- Ezra

Nick junto un pliege de piel de su abdomen como si lo pelliscara

-¿Tienes algo mas además de vomito?Nick

en la madrugada se me soltó el estomago-Ezra

bueno lo que vas a hacer es ir a la cocina preparate aun que sea un sándwich y beber agua, luego recuestate-Nick sonrrio no quiero que mi cantante este enfermo...

..

...

Continuara...

Okey estoy en exámenes no puedo escribir mucho

amo mate

Y porfas busque en you tobe

Family reunión y sabrán en que me vaso al escribir esto


	37. Chapter 37

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Capitulo 37: Auch**

Ezra mira con temor unas geringas que estaban en el rincón las cuales Nick lleno y preparo

-¿LIsto-Nick

\- no me gustan las inyecciones-Ezra

\- solo son 2 -Nick

-S s s solo solo dos?-Ezra

-Si...-Nick

\- Bien-Ezra respira hondo

-Sst... Boca abajo y baja te los pantalones-Nick

-¿Que?-Ezra

\- Boca abajo y bajate los pantalones-Nick

.

.

.

Hera y su padre entraban a la casa

-Me quiero ir- comento Kanan una vez que vio a su chica, quien tambien rogaba por largarce

-Sera todo un placer sacarte de aquí a patadas-Cham

-Yo se que en el fondo me quiere- Kanan

-Es mas, en el exterior te quiero... exacto, te quiero matar-Cham

-¿Y Ezra?-hera se acerco al jedi

-Con tu hermano entraron a aquella puerta gris-Kanan señala la puerta

-¿por que estas molesto?-Hera

por que me dije de palabras con Nick-Kanan

-¿insulto que eras jedi y Ahsoka se puso en el medio?hera

-Si..K-Kanan

\- Es solo por molestar... Lo hace para saber lo que arias-Hera

\- ¿es mentira que has tenido cien novios?K-Kanan

-¿Sabes? sin todos mis novios...En tu cabina no habría cama-Hera

-¿Pero cien?Kanan

han sido mas y solo busque benefició de ellos-Hera

-¿Y de mi?-Kanan

\- de ti no... Me encanto desde ciempre como trataste de conquistarme-Hera cambia el tema

-" Hola ¿te ofresco una casa, la bebida invita"-Kanan

-"las naves rápidas me atraen como tu"-Hera imita Kanan

-"si te sientes cansada la mesa es cómoda"K-Kanan

-¿ te gustan los bebidas calientes?, pues todo solo quiero invitarte una hombres-Hera

\- Si me cuenta, la besas corre por mi parte-Kanan

-Eras pesimo...h-Hera

-Correccion soy pesimo-Kanan le sonrrie y se le recarga, Hera lo baja asta acostrlo en sus piernas

-Te odio-Hera

-Yo tambien te quiero-Kanan cierra su ojos y suspira

-¿Que?-Hera lo mira con ternura- ¿Aun te sientes mal?

.

.

.Esa mañana como a las tres

-Cof cof-Kanan tosia bajo la manta y le pegaba la frente a Hera

-¿Te sientes mal?-Hera abre los ojos pero no hay respuesta, le pasa la mano por la frente y la mejilla sobre la que se encontraba el jedi, una mano se entrelazo con la suya

-¿Que dices?...-Kanan tenia la voz entrecortada

-¿Te sientes mal?-Hera

-Solo un poco... Tengo frio, dolor de estomago y muscular... cof cof... y quiero vomitar-Kanan abrio sus ojos perdidos en la twi´lek

Hera se dio la vuelta a la repiza que esta junto a la cama, saco barios frascos de los cuales saco pasillas, kanan se acomodo en la cama, estaba palido, pero... la maldita sonrrisa perezosa no se la quitaba con nada, hera le puso las pastillas en la boca y le dio un baso con agua al jedi quien lo bebio todo

-Trata de dormir... yo te cuido-Hera

-Siempre lo haces-Kanan le dio un beso en la nariz y se acosto levantando un poco la manta para que ella se acostara

.

..

-Si... aun-Kanan ronca

-Despierta -Hera

-No, estoy soñando-Kanan

-Esto no es un sueño-Hera

-Claro que lo sé... nunca sueño contigo-Kanan

-¿Entonces en que sueñas?-Hera

-Con la fuerza pues... mi sueño principal se ha volvido realidad-Kanan

-¿Cual era?-Hera

-Besarte todos los dias de mi vida, amarte de aquí al infinito, para lograr un infinito al cuadrado y claro...-Kanan rie suavemente abre los ojos-Dormir contigo

-¿te digo un secreto?-Hera

-¿Cual?-Kanan

-Te amo-Hera

-Nunca lo imagine... pero yo no te amo... te adoro-Kanan

-Kanan... estas tan kawai, chibi, empalagozo y cursi-Hera

.

.

.

-Au...-Ezra

-Te dije que no te pusieras duro-Nick

-Hace tiempo que no tengo una aguja en el tracero-Ezra

-Ja´ya subete el pantalón y ve a descanzar-Nick se salio seguido de Ezra

Nick paro a el padawan y le sonrrio mostrando dos globos llenos de agua, le entrego uno, el suyo lo avento directo a Hera, rapidamente tomo a Ezra del brazo y salio corriendo

-¡Nick!-Hera

-Jajajajaja-Kanan

.

..

.

-Que hacen-Ezra pregunta Rex

-Ha... Gregor busca tener un "momento jedi"-Rex

-¿Que es un momento jedi?-Ezra

Sabine, Rex, Wolf, Nick, Ahsoka, Gregor y Zeb se le quedaron viendo extraño

-Es lo que tu haces desde siempre-Sabine

-¿He?-Ezra

-Cuando sientes lo que va a pasar-Ahsoka rio en silencio pensando

-Y eso que no lo aciertas-Sabine

-Bien...-Ezra se acerco viendo azombrado lo que estaba pasando

Sabine lenia en las manos globos con pintura, gregor entusiasta estaba con los ojos vendados y con un bat en las manos

-Rapido arrojen los-Gregor

Sabine le lanzo uno... ¡splash! justo en el rostro, luego otro y otro mas, poco a poco quedaba cubierto de pintura

-Ezra...¿ tienes algo en tu mochila para que rex se pueda limpiar la cara?-Sabine

-Si... mi mochila esta en la nave-Ezra

Ezra cruzo rapidamente hacia la nave y regrezaba con su mochila cuando

-Le di-Gregor

-Aggg-Ezra cayó de espaldas con la nariz y boca sangrando

-Le dio-Nick

-Pero en la cara-Wolf

-Hay que darle puntos-Zeb

-¿A quien?-Sabine

-En momento jedi a Gregor 1 Ezra menos 1000-Zeb

¡¿por que #$ ! me pasa esto a mi?!-Ezra

-Eso fue muy fuerte-Nick


	38. Chapter 38

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Capitulo 38: Ya Listo**

Ezra comenzó a gritar palabras de toda clase he idioma, no se levantaba pero sus brazos estaban levantados hacia arriba haciendo señas, gregor se acerco a Sabine y le puso la venda en los ojos, mientras Nick le cubría los oídos a la mandaloriana, de la nada apareció Cham y rápidamente se acercaron Kanan y Hera

-¿Que le pasa?Cham

-Ezra tiene sentimientos reprimidos y trata de lliberarse-Ahsoka miro a Hera y le inclino la cabeza

-A Hera no le dice nada, la respeta-Rex

La twi 'lek se acerco y lo miro con ojos dulces, Ezra bajo nos brazos y los ojos los puso en blanco mientras se quejaba y tosía después por la sangre

-Me, quie, ro, lar, gar, de, aqui-Ezra

-Si, bueno ya somos 3 cuando se acompleten los 5 nos vamos-Hera

-Creeme que tardara poco-Ezra se sentó con la cabeza baja

...

..

.

-¿Y a que van a jugar ahora?-Nick

verdad o reto-Gregor miro a Sabine-¡Sabine!...¿verdad o reto?

-Reto-Sabine

.

.

A Ezra le comenzaba una jaqueca horrible además de las nauseas

-¿te sientes bien?-Hera

 **-** Noooo... Me duele el estómago, el rostro... **Lo que quiero es dormir para siempre-Ezra**

 **(Nota:recuerden bien lo que acaba de decir)**

-Levantate- Hera le extiende las manos y el niño se levantó- ve a la nave y limpiate ya voy

El padawan asintió y se fue a la nave tambaleante cuando

-¡Ezra!-sabine corrió directo al chico con los brazos abiertos

La mandaloriana iba directo a la cara del chico, pero en lugar de eso se recargo en el hombro y sonrrio sin su casco

-Pffff...Jajaj...-Sabine lo soltó y se dio la vuelta corriendo

.

.

-El reto era que lo besaras-Ahsoka

-Hubiera sido mi primer beso-Sabine estaba muy apenada

-Ya ni yo-Kanan

\- Kanan, ¿Cuanfo fue tu primer beso?Nick

\- A los 11 aquí en Ryloth-Kanan sonrrio-¿El tuyo Ahsoka ?

esto es humillante-La togruta se agacho -Me basaron cuando tenia 16 y pero en La mañana me había besado rex y como a los 10 minutos me beso Lux Boterni-¿El tuyo gregor?-Ahsoka

con Wolf-Gregor

-¿Espera como paso?-Sabine

-Rex nos tomo desprevenidos de la nuca y nos besamos...mi primer beso y los desperdicie con el-Wolf

-¿el tuyo Nick?-Wolf

con mi mujer claro-Nick rio-Naaa eso ni yo me la creo, me bese con aquel blurg cuando estaba ebrio a los 15 años

en mi defensa, apenas me entere-Cham

-y usted-Ahsoka

-Con La madre de Hera-Cham

con ella ¿que?-Hera

-Mi primer beso- Cham

-¿El tuyo?-Wolf

-Ni idea con quien, yo solo se que Nick me reto a besar a un extraño humano como de 11 años, con una capucha enorme y que no me dijo su nombre-Hera

-¡Huujuu!, Fui tu primer beso-Kanan

-¿Que?-Cham

-Si, a mi me beso una niña de 7 años , verde, flacucha, con unos gogles que me tomo del gorro y me obligo a besarla-Kanan

-Ha...Ok-Hera

-Oye yo estoy feliz-Kanan

-Si solo creí que mi primer beso había sido con alguien guapo-Hera

-A mi no me causa gracia-Kanan

pero a todos los demás si-Zeb río a carcajadas con los demas

-Vamos Nick-Hera tomo a su hermano del brazo y lo llevo a la nave donde Ezra los esperaba en la sala

-¿Como esta tu rostro?-Nick

-Me arde-Ezra

-Lo bueno es que no eras tan guapo... y ahora solo seras Feo con F de Foco Fundido-Nick

-Claro y tu ¿que?-Hera

- **N** eciamente, **I** nigualable, **C** omelon, **O** lgazan, **L** engua larga, **A** rdiente y **S** orprendente guapo-Nick crea un anagrama

-Claro y ¿yo?-Hera

- **H** ermozamente, **E** stupida, **R** ara y ... ... y, ya no sè que mas-Nick

-Creo que ya no sangras-Hera mira a Ezra y le revuelve el cabello- Vete a dormir, te noto cansado

-Gracias...Y por cierto mi nombre seria **E** xtrañamente paresco, **Z** orro despeinado cosa, **R** ara de ver en mi entorno pos data, **A** mo comer-Ezra

-Eso no tendria sentido-Hera

-Nada en esta vida tiene sentido-Ezra

.

.

.

Unas Horas despues como a las 7:30Pm

.

.

-Bueno...Ezra esta dormido, las muejres no estan, todos se han ido menos nosotros... asi que jugaremos a ver cuanto saber de mi hermana-Nick

-Pregunta lo que quieras-Kanan

-Color favorito-Nick

-Naranja-Kanan

-Bien, fruta favorita-Nick

-Meiluron-Kanan

-Usaria vestido-Nick

-Solo si es extremadamente necesario para salvar la galaxia-Kanan

-Zapatillas o Botas de plataformas-Nick

-Plataforma-Kanan

-Altura-Nick

-1.75-kANAN

-De que talla es su blusa-Nick

-14, pero las compra16 por que le gustan sueltas-Kanan

-Correcto... Lotahl o Curusant o Lunas de Endor-Nick

-Endor-Kanan

-Chopper o su nave o Tu-Nick

-Oviamente la nave-Kanan

-Si es decepcionante que sea cierto, flores faboritas-Nick

-Galxias brillantes, el problema es que yo y Ezra les tenemos alergias-Kanan

-Pues controlate, si la llevas al doctor que ara-Nick

-Tratara de huir-Kanan

-Pero si se siente mal-Nick

-1001 pretextos para no ir-Kanan

-Bien... ahora por punto extra que anulara todos los demas... cual es su segundo nombre-Nick

-Anna-Kanan

-Error, odiaba su nombre entonces se invento ese nombre como si fuera su segundo nombre, por que alprecentarce no se llama a si misma Syndulla-Nick

-Por que cree que solo la reconocerian por el apellido y no por sus capacidades-Kanan

-Maldita sea... lo sabes todo... que quieres que sea tu hijo-Nick

-Un jedi-Kanan

Detalladamente por favor-Nick

-Una Niña de pelo negro o twi`lek verde con ojos jade-Kanan

-Ui que poco sueñas-Nick mira que alguien se acerca

-Hola...-Ezra se sienta junto a su maestro y se le recarga

-¿Que tienes?-Kanan

-Me siento mal, quiero ir a casa-Ezra hizo un gesto y se tapo los oidos-¿Que fue eso?

-¿Que?-Nick

Ezra vuelve a temblar por un agudo chirrido

-Eso-Ezrta

-Yo no oigo nada-Kanan

-Y yo tampoco-Nick

-Ag-Ezra sentia el ruido mas y mas agudo en su cabeza hasta que todo se volvio negro y callo al suelo frio, apenas y sintio el impacto

.

.

.

-Hola...-¿?

-¿Hola?...-Ezra miro dos personas... mujeres exactamente incadas a unos pasos de el, el se inco mientras ellas elevaban la mirada

-Sabia que te encontraríamos al final-Franky

-Franky... Sash-Susurro Ezra sonriendo, pero luego se apago la sonrrisa

-¿Que tienes?-Sash

-Me abandonaron con aria cuando era solo un niño-Ezra comenzo a enfurecer, se acerco a ellas golpeandolo, pero nosentia los impactos, solo las veia retroceder mientras sangraban y todo se volvia rojo sangre hasta que franky se acerco y lo abrazo

-Creeme que...-Franky fue silenciada por un sonido de un sable encendiendoce, uno rojo tras de ella que la atravezo

-Ella se a...-Ezra

-Para de lastimar a los que quieres, ¿por eso lo haces?-Sono una voz de una mujer mayor- no son tus enemigos

-¿Que?-Ezra

-Puedes vivir para ser un villano o morir como un heroe solo hay dos opciopnes-La voz

-¡Ezra!-Grito una voz como la de sabine grito aogado tambien por un sable, la mandaloriana aprecio tirada junto al padawan

-Ezra...-Susurro una voz temblorosa en el suelo junto de Sabine... era Hera empapada de sangre, aun embarazada, pero a punto de morir

Ezra se dio la vuelta para ver a su alrrededor... en donde estaba solo caian senisas manchando el suelo gris, habia fuego por todos lados, una ciudad consumida por el panico... sin nada de esperanza, a lo lejos se veian cazas y destructores casi destruidos, estaba sobre una plataforma, se dio la vuelta y se dejo caer, callo a un poso, se levato y los vio... a todos... todos muertos, ensangrentados, manipulados, sin vida, ni fuerza, llenos de sicatricez, no solo ellos, personas desconocidas, no sabia lo que pasaba, pero... se sentia, lleno de poder, asechado y con un gran sentimeinto de adrenalina... una mano se poso en su hombro

-Bien echo padawan-Veder

-Gracias maestro por la oportunidad de vengarme-Ezra dijo sin pensarlo

El padawan miro sus manos, la derecha mas bien todo el brazo era de un metal brillante, pero ambas manos se bañadas de sangre, impactado callo de rodillas mirando lo que habia echo, levanto la cara y vio como acesino a todos... uno por uno, sin piedad, destrozandolos o condenandolos a una muerte lenta... cuando

-Haaaaa-Ezra grito con todas sus fuerzas y alguien abrio una puerta que lo deslumbro

-Ezra...¿Que tienes?-Sabine corrio y lo tomo de las manos pero el la sopltyo bruscamente y el toco topdo su cuerpo y miro fijamente a la chica como si no la conociera... se mantuvo en cilencio profundo, oscuro, sin sentimientos ni nada

-¿Donde estoy y que a pasado?-Ezra pregunto con voz golpeada y grave

-llevas un dia dormido con fiebre, te pusiste muy mal, tenias pesadillas y ... estamos en...Mandalore-Sabine

-Mandalore...-Ezra se impacto y dejo caer sobre la cama

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **finito**

 **caboom**

 **buen final... creo**

 **espero les aya gustado**

 **tengan muchas dudas**

 **esperen pronto Sangre y resplandor**

 **Se dieron cuanta de que los spoile en algunas partes**

 **bueno tal vez suva un ccapi extra de agradecimientos y notas de autor pòr el momento que la fuerza los acompañe**


	39. Chapter 39

**_Hola..._**

 ** _Valla no creí hacer una historia larga en mi vida, desde hace 4 años quize escribir un libro, y solo llegue al capital 20 y lo deje hace 2 años pues PE CE que escribir no era para mi y comencé a dibujar sin materiales ni nada de experiencia y resultó que podía, luego una amiga me contó de esta página y me incito a escribir y mi reto o propocito era que si en un mes nadie leía o comentaba, me retiraba pero no sucedió lo que creí y ahora creo que continuare mi libro gracias a ustedes... para no hacerla larga sobre mi_**

 ** _Aria es un personaje extraño del cual no he sacado a la luz todo lo que es o lo que hubiera llegado a hacer, el cierre fue algo asi coo que ni al caso sin sentido, pero pues le buscaba que mas sacarle a la historia pero no lo logre, lo siento mucho... originalmente la paricion de Cham Syndulla lo juro por lo que quieran, ya pensaba ponerlo en mis fics antes de enterarme de su paso por rebels y lo mismo de la maldita leia organa que perra se veia..._**

 ** _asi que por ultimo Gracias_**

 ** _Gracias GraCIAS_**

 _ **ahsokatano.13**_  
 _ **Vicente benvenuto**_

 _ **Sabine Wren 857**_  
 _ **Ezr4Br1dg3r**_

 __ **Se los agradesco demaciado, son mis 4 personas favoritas**


End file.
